The Shrub
by xKaminix
Summary: Taken from her universe, Azalea Lake finds herself accompanying the Doctor on his crazy adventures. But what exactly brought her here? And is the Doctor showing her... affection? 9XOC 10xOC 11x OC 12xOC .Couldn't add him in the list. First in a series. I do now own Doctor Who. -.-
1. The Flower (Part 1)

**Chapter 1: The Flowers**

What another boring day it was. But today was supposed to be special. I was turing 21. That only happens once in your life! This should be the time where Im going out and partying with friends and living it up. I mean, I can drink anywhere in the world now. My parents, well adoptive parents who took me in when I was 2, were very strict and never let me around anything that would harm me, either being drugs, alcohol, or even profane music. To them I was innocent. And I suppose I am… Ive never done anything wrong, never broken the law or gotten detention in school. Maybe I'm just young and naive. But having had enough of my overly protective parents, I moved out when I was 18. And I loved it. At first. I made new friends, some great, and others not so much. But thats what happens in life and you just have to move on.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my apartment where I would be spending the day alone. Happy Birthday to me. I walked in the door, threw my keys in the bowl next to my door, locking it and flopped onto the couch. I turned the TV on and saw my favourite show. Doctor Who! And apparently today was a marathon! I guess my day wont be too bad. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed a pillow and blanket along with my sonic screwdriver from 11's time that I bought off of ebay. I always liked to whip out my screwdriver whenever the doctor did. And it seemed like it was all the time with 11. He really loved that thing. I pulled out my necklace and studied it. It was a fob watch, attached to a chain and it had similar designs as to the one 10 used. My mom must know that Im an avid Whovian for her to give this to me. She gave it to me for my 18th birthday. I've worn it since that day, I did try to open it once but I couldn't.

I sat in front of the TV and snuggled in my blanket. I was happy there was a marathon since season 8 had just finished. 12 was great. And people that rip on him don't know anything. There had to be darker doctor after Matt Smith's jubilant one. I couldn't wait for the Christmas episode! I've seen all the modern Doctor Who episodes at least three times over, and maybe more for some of my favourite episodes like Blink and Vincent and the Doctor. I cried every time watching that one.

The sound off the opening credits started and I couldn't help but hum along and mimic the sounds. I was a nerd and my friends new that. Though, only one of my friends Abby really understood me and my immense liking of the British show. I actually share this apartment with her, but she was out for the day working and would be home late. And I will probably be right here, watching my lovely Doctor in action when she gets home. The first modern Doctor Who episode began. _Rose. _

I love a good Rose Tyler.

But as I began watching it my TV began to fuzz in and out of connection. That was odd. It's never done that before. I walked up to it and shook it. Nothing. I gave it a few whacks. That always worked in the movies. But movies lie and nothing happened. I sighed and turned on my bum to look back at the couch. What was I going to do now if I couldn't watch TV? I then spotted my sonic screwdriver. I eyeballed it for a moment, thinking.

"No." I muttered to myself.

"I'm not that stupid." I said after having already grabbed the sonic, and pointed it at the TV.

"It's not like if I press this button that my TV will magically start working again." I hesitated. I really wanted to press the button. But I knew nothing was going to happen. So why did I have this strong feeling that I _needed _to press it?

Finally, giving into the desire I pressed it. I exhaled the breath that I had apparently been holding when nothing happened.

"Jeez, what was I expecting? I must be going crazy." And just as I was getting up the TV flashed for a moment showing a clear picture of Rose heading down into the shopping malls basement looking for Wilson, who I already knew wasn't there. Then the screen went fuzzy again. I held my sonic and zapped it again. And wouldn't you know it, the image cleared again.

Tentatively, I reached out my hand to touch the screen. Something was calling to me. Something from the TV. As I touched the screen my hand seemed to faze right through it. I quickly pulled it back thinking I wasn't going to have a hand anymore. I clutched the sonic with both of my hands. This was getting freaky. But the pull of whatever it was, drew me closer and before I knew it, I was reaching out again, my hand was going into the TV. And just as my senses were coming back I felt something from inside pull me and I was dragged into the TV.

I felt a sense of weightlessness. It felt like I was falling, but floating at the same time. None of that loud air noise was rushing past me. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I gripped my necklace that I wore around my neck, making sure it was there. I felt the sonic in my hand and immediately clicked the button, even if it was just to get me some light. But as soon as I clicked it, I felt my weight returning to me and I hit the ground with a thud, effectively blacking out.

"Oi. Hey are you alright?" My eyes slowly opened as the dull light of the room came into my vision. I gripped my head. It was throbbing. I slowly sat myself up and did a mental check list. Legs, arms, fingers, face. Everything was there. Good. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head shot to the person touching me. And I gawked.

Why the hell was I with Rose Tyler? No wait, I'm probably dreaming. Maybe I have watched too much Doctor Who for one lifetime. But at the same time this all felt really, _really_ real.

"Rose Tyler, love a good Rose. So tell me, where exactly am I?" I asked and the blonde looked at me skeptically.

"You don't know? But hey! How'd you know my name?" She quickly got up and took a step back away from me.

I slowly got up as well, pocketed my sonic, and dusted off my pants.

"Dont worry I'm only dreaming. I know you from a TV series that I watch. And let me tell you, you are going to have a great year." I said, then thinking about how 10 had told her the same thing before be had to leave. I frowned slightly. I really enjoyed 10, it was sad to see him go.

"You aint dreamin'. This is real."

"Nah." I waved her off and looked around.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, nobody special, not like the man your going to meet soon." I said excitedly. Oh maybe of I stick around I can meet the Doctor! Oh Im loving this dream.

"No, comon, tell me your name." I huffed, always the persistent one isn't she.

"My name is Azalea. Azalea Lake." I put my hand on my hips. Rose eyed my suspiciously.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked.

"Well I'm dreaming and-" Wait a minute. I pinched myself. Normally that would work in a dream and I would wake up. I pinched myself again, and still nothing. Then I remembered what had happened in my living room with my TV.

"This is real." I said out loud, but mostly to myself.

"Yeah, and?"

"I came here through my TV." I said, and slowly looked up at Rose. Rose in the flesh.

"You must be jokin. You alright?" She said and placed her hand on my forehead. "Had a bit too much to drink tonight have we?" I swatted her hand away.

"No, now way. Im serious."

"Where you from? America? You got the accent." She asked.

"Canada actually. Proudly Canadian." I said.

"Alright. Take it easy." She smiled. "But I gotta find someone and give him is money."

"Oh I'll help!" I said and hooked my arm with Rose's. I'll figure things out later.

Rose and I continued down the dark hallway as she yelled out 'Wilson'.  
><strong><br>"**Wilson?" Rose said and we headed further down the corridor. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson?" We came up to a door that said HP Wilson CEO.

_"_You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!" Rose yelled. "Uhh, come on!" She muttered.

"He must be inside." I said urging her to go inside.

**"**Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil- Wilson?"

Rose pushed the door opened and we walked together inside. The place was full of mannequin. I gave a slight shiver. I never really liked seeing them in store fronts, looking so lifeless and creepy. I felt Rose grip my arm tighter. Seems like she doesn't like this place either.

**"**Wilson? Wilson?" Rose and I walked to another door and then the door that we had just come through closed abruptly. Rose quickly leapt out of my arm and ran to the door shaking it, trying to get it to open. I shuffling sound was made behind us, and I jumped back. It really isn't that fun, knowing what was going to happen.

**"**Is that someone mucking about?" Rose said and came back to me.

_"_Who is it?" I asked. I turned around and noticed that one of the dummies was moving, eerily slowly towards us.

"Uh Rose." I said and indicated for her to look behind us. She took a step back.

**"**Heh... you got me, very funny. Do you have something to do with this?" She asked me.

"N-No, I hate dummies. They give me the creeps."

The dummy continued towards us and we took equal steps back.

**"**Right, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's?"

The dummy still followed, another appearing beside us.

**"**Derek, is this you?"

"I don't think it's Derek. Whoever he is?" I said.

Now all of the dummies were headed towards us and Rose took a larger step back and tripped over a box. I quickly held my hand out and she grabbed it and I pulled her up. A dummy was coming up ready to whack us when a hand grabbed her.

My eyes lit up upon seeing the Doctor. Rose snapped her head and saw the Doctor. Oh their first encounter! How exciting! And I knew what he was going to say next. It took everything in my power not to join him in saying,

"Run."

The Doctor pulled Rose along, in turn pulling me as well. And the dummies were in hot pursuit. The Doctor led us to an elevator and we all got on. Just as the door closed a dummied arm reached through. The Doctor pulled it off and the doors closed.

**"**You pulled his arm off!" Rose exclaimed.

**"**Yep!" He said and tossed it to her, but then she quickly passed it to me and I held it far away from my face.

**"**Plastic." The Doctor said, eyeing me as I held it out.

** "**Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose questioned.

** "**Why would they be students?" He asked.

** "**I don't know…" She mumbled.

** "**Well, you said it! Why students?" I asked her. Oops. Took the words right out of the Doctors mouth. I better watch that. I looked at him and his eyes squinted slightly as if he was trying to figure out how I knew what he was going to say.

** "**Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students."

The Doctor grinned. He likes her.

** "**That makes sense! Well done."

** "**Thanks." She said, not understanding why she was being congratulated.

** "**They're not students."

** "**Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

** "**Who's Wilson?"

** "**Chief electrician."

** "**Wilson's dead." The Doctor stepped out of the lift and Rose and I follow him out and we walked down the corridor.

**"**That's just not funny, that's sick!" Rose exclaimed

** "**Hold on!" He said and pushed us back. Ah! He touched me. Im such a gawking fan girl. I noticed he pulled out his sonic and I averted my eyes knowing it was going to get bright.

_ "_Mind your eyes." He looked back and said to us and noticed that I was already looking away. With a zap of his sonic the door opened.

** "**I've had enough of this now!" Rose shouted. I walked up beside her, still holding onto the plastic arm. The Doctor continued to walk off.

** "**Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?"

** "**They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." The Doctor held out his fancy device to show her.

"So!" The Doctor opened the door, trying to get her to leave.

_ "_I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." Rose and I started out the door when the Doctor spoke.

"Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He shut the door, and Rose looked completely confused. Then the door opened again.

** "**I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" He said looking at Rose.

** "**Rose."

"And you?" He said, talking to me. He surprised me and I dropped the plastic arm and quickly when to pick it up.

"Azalea." I said and blushed lightly.

** "**Nice to meet you, Rose, Azalea. Run for your lives." He shut the door again, and I grabbed Rose's hand with my free one and we went outside. Rose let go of ran ahead, I was a terribly slow runner. I round the corner and noticed that a taxi was on its way to hit her.

"Rose!" I yelled and pulled her back, making it just in time.

** "**Watch it!" The taxi driver yelled.

Rose and I continued away from the building and we looked back just in time to see the top floor blow up. We both squinted at the bright light. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me away, I figured to her home. As she pulled me I noticed the famous police. I wanted to touch it but I felt another tug from Rose, urging me to continue on.

**_XxXxXx_**

_Ohmysweetgoodness. _I was at Rose's home. Rose plopped herself on the couch and patted the spot beside her. I walked up and sat down. News 24 was on the TV. I put the plastic arm on a chair away from the pair of us.

**_ "_**_The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the…" _Jackie walked in talking on the phone.

** "**I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive!" She handed Rose a mug and then went back t the kitchen and handed me one as well. I nodded in thanks and she smiled.

_ "_Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter!"

I suppressed a giggled but Rose noticed and whacked my arm and smirked. Then Mickey appeared in the doorway._  
><em>

_"_I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" He bent down and hugged her.

** "**I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss."

** "**Well, what happened?" He started. "And who's this?" I quickly placed my mug down and hopped up and grabbed Mickeys hand.

"Azalea, it's nice to meet you Mickey." I said. "Oops I mean, damn." I muttered the last. Mickey seemed taken aback.

"How'd you know my name? How'd she know my name?" He said now looking at Rose.

"I don't know, she says she came here through her TV."

"Im from another universe, basically." _'I think.'_ I thought to myself. Mickey looked at me, thinking I was crazy then dismissed it.

** "**What was it though, what caused it?" He asked.

** "**We weren't in the shop, we were outside, I didn't see anything…" Jackie walked in, disturbing the conversation.

** "**It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!"

** "**Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" Rose said, then immediately hung it up.

**"**Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out." The phone rang ahead and Jackie grabbed it and answered it.

_ "_Beth! She's alive!" She said while leaving the room. "I tell ya, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death…" She exaggerated.

** "**What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger." I put my mug down.

"I agree." I said. Mickey shot me a quick smile.

** "**Why?" Rose asked.

** "**We deserve a proper drink, you and me, and Mickey." I said joining our arms again. Mickey looked at us amused.

"We're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" I smiled and nodded.

_ "_Is there a match on?" Rose asked and smiled, knowingly.

**"**I'm just thinking about you, babe!"

"Pfffft." I said and Rose laughed in response.

** "**There's a match on, ain't there."

** "**Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes."

** "**Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that…" She said and pointed to the plastic arm. Mickey pointed to his lips, and in turn Rose kisses him. They really were cute together. Mickey picks up the arms and waves goodbye with it. I shuddered slightly. Creepy.

**"**Buh Bye!"

** "**Bye!" Rose said.

Mickey then pretended to strangle himself with the arm and left. Rose shook her head fondly and turns her attention back to the news.

** "**.._.fire then spread throughout the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure…"_

"Well, we should get to bed." Rose said then looked at me and noticed I had a sad face.

"Whats the matter?" She asked.

"I dont have a place to go."

"I did say _we _should go to bed didn't I?" She said while emphasizing 'we'.

"Really? You'll take in someone you just met?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You'd do the same right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I would." Then she lead me to her room and headed off to dreamland.

What a birthday this turned out to be.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Didn't sound like mine. I reached to where I thought it would be but just felt air. That was weird. Groggily, I opened my eyes. Hmmm, this isn't my room. I looked around and saw a bed and a familiar blonde that was sleeping in it who was reaching to turn her alarm off. You could hear Jackie's voice from another room.

** "**There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." I heard Rose moan and flop back on her pillow.

So this really wasn't a dream. I was really in the world of Doctor Who. Questions swirled around in my head. Why was I here? Was I ever going to be able to go home? And what was going to happen to me now?

**_XxXxXx_**

Rose and I sat down and ate some breakfast while Jackie chattered on.**  
><strong>

**"**There's Finches... you could try them. They've always got jobs."

** "**Oh, great. The butchers." Rose said sarcastically.

** "**Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim." I stifled a laugh. Jackie just loves to chatter on.

A rattling sound distracted us from our food. Oh ya, the Doctor is coming! Rose stood up and walked to the door.  
><strong><br>"**Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!"

** "**I did it weeks back!" Jackie replied.

**"**No, you thought about it!"

I walked up to Rose. "No, she really did fix it."

Screws fell to the floor and the cat flap moved around. Rose jumped backwards and I bent down and looked out of the cat flap. The Doctors faced moved into view and I grinned. I moved back and Rose opened the door.

** "**What're you doing here?" He asked Rose/

** "**I live here."

"What about you?" He said now looking at me.

"I just followed her home." I said, looking completely innocent. The Doctor looked at Rose again.

** "**Well, what do you do that for?"

** "**Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." I laughed. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tampered with it. I mental touched mine which was still in my pocket. I wonder, would it work in this universe?

**"**Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He said and knocked on Rose's head, then looked at me and decided not to continue the same gesture.

_ "_No, bonehead. Bye, then!" He said heading out the door but I grabbed his arm, pulling him inside.

** "**You, inside. Right now." I said, and Rose shut the door behind us.

The Doctor walked into the living room moments later.

** "**Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?"

** "**Might as well, thanks! Just milk." Rose headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and I sat down across from the Doctor.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor." I said

The Doctor picked up a magazine and shot me a lazy eye.

"Yeah, so how do you know Rose."

"Oh I just fell out of the sky and she picked me up." I walked over to him and looked at the magazine as well.

** "**We should go to the police. Seriously. All of us." Rose said from the kitchen.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." I said seeing a couple in the magazine. The Doctor gaped at me for a moment and closed the magazine and tossed it somewhere.

"How'd you know-" The Doctor began but was interrupted my Rose.

"Im not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

The Doctor picks up a book and flicks through it.

** "**Sad ending, right?" I asked. I wonder if he is going to get pissed with me or get really intrigued. Either or, this was so much fun.

"Right. You've read this." He figured. I shook my head.

** "**They said on the news they'd found a body." Rose said.

** "**Rose Tyler." He said as he looked at an envelope. He noticed a mirror and looked into it.

_ "_Ahh, could've been worse!" He said and touched his ears,

"I think you look great this time around." At that comment he swirled and pinned me to a wall. I was shocked but didn't let it show on my face.

"What do you mean, 'this time around'?" He asked, anger showing his face.

"Sorry, but I don't really know how to explain it, I dont think you'd believe me, and I really, really dont want you to hate me." The Doctor let go of my arm.

"You will explain this to me." He said and I simply nodded.

** "**All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Rose said, completely unaware of the confrontation between myself and the Doctor.

** "**Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

The Doctor continues to look at me as Rose rambles on.

** "**I want you, Doctor, to explain everything."

A sound behind the couch made the Doctor and I break eye contact.

"What's that then? You got a cat?"

** "**No…" Rose replied. I leaned over the sofa knowing full well what was going to happen. The dummy's hand shot our and grabbed my face. I started to claw at the hand, failing at trying to get it off. The Doctor jumped over to me and tried to yank it off. Rose then wandered in with the drinks.

"

We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate…" She said while not quite getting the fact that I was being suffocated by a plastic hand!

** "**I told Mickey to chuck that out…"

"uhh nd rld ck" I said through the hand.

"What she saying?"

"The hand crawled back." He said while finally pulling it off only for it to pop onto his face. My hand quickly flew to his face trying to pull it off. Rose set the coffee down and began to scold us.

** "**Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it? Funny skit guys." The Doctor then managed to pull of the hand and it flew across the room only to attach to Rose's face. I quickly leapt over to her to pull it off, the Doctor a second behind Doctor and Rose crash onto the coffee table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor. The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa, while I continue to try and pull off the hand and he gets out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand. I flopped back on the couch, tired.

** "**It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tossed Rose the hand. "'Armless." I laughed at the silly pun and he smiled at me.

** "**Do you think?" She said and whacked on on the arm with it.

"Ow!" Than the Doctor ran outside, Rose and I close behind him.

**"**Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off."

**"**Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!"

** "**That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!" Rose yelled

"Don't forget about me." I said in the background.

** "**Ten out of ten for observation." What a meanie he was.

** "**You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on."

** "**No I don't." He said simply. We all reached the bottom of the stairs and headed outside.

** "**Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

** "**Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor remarked.

** "**Sort of."

** "**Doesn't work."

** "**Who are you?"

** "**I told you! The Doctor.

** "**Yeah. But Doctor what?

** "**Just the Doctor." I interjected, feeling a bit left out.

"Yeah, what she said."

** "**The Doctor." Rose repeated.

"Hello!"

** "**Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

** "**Sort of." I said.

"Oi." He replied with a smirk.

** "**Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose said and looked at me as well.

** "**No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." I frowned. The war was so fresh for him. The Doctor didn't miss my lapse in emotion.

** "**But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

**"**Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all."

**"**It tried to kill me!"

"Us." I added. But Rose ignored it.

** "**It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

** "**So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." She mocked.

** "**Sort of, yeah."

"Ego much." I smirked, the Doctor shrugged.

** "**You're full of it!" Rose stated.

** "**Sort of, yeah."

** "**But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?"

** "**No one."

** "**What, you're on your own?"

** "**Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

"Fries, chips are crunchy." I said, and both of the stopped to look at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked. But the both carried on their previous conversation and Rose took the hand away from him.

** "**Okay, start from the beginning."

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?"

** "**The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." He said/

** "**So that's radio control?"

** "**Thought control." I said.

"How would you know?" Rose asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

** "**Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" She asked.

** "**Long story."

** "**But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" The Doctor and I laughed and Rose joined in.

"No."

** "**I know."

** "**It's not a price war." The Doctor and Rose laughed again but I remained serious. The Doctor noticed and stopped. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

** "**No." Rose said.

"Yes." I said and the same time as Rose. Rose looked at me like I was incredibly gullible. The Doctor looked taken aback for a moment, not thinking that either of us were going to believe him. I also noticed the TARDIS in the distance.

** "**But you're still listening." He said directed to Rose.

** "**Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?"

** "**Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He said and faced Rose and I._  
>"<em>It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He took both of our hands and I relished at the feeling, and closed my eyes imagining the spin of the earth.

_"_The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go…" He let go or our hands.

_ "_That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler."

He looked at me, but said nothing. He took the arm from Rose, and waved it in her face.

"Go home." He said. Rose turned around and began to head back I continued to follow him. I knew he was going in and I wasn't about to pass up this chance. Rose had already rounded the corner and I snuck quietly behind the Doctor. He stepped inside the TARDIS with me right on his heels. The door closed behind me and the Doctor walked up the the console and began pressing things. I stepped in and marvelled at the wonder that is the TARDIS. I had a yahtzee TARDIS at home, but that has nothing on the real thing. I walked up and sat on the pilot seat. The Doctor was on the other side, having not noticed me yet. I suppressed a giggle. Oh he was going to be mad.

Finally the Doctor rounded to my side, passed me then stopped in his tracks.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it, the first chapter in a series.<em>

_ I have labelled the story with 9, 10, and 11 doctors, but Im not sure yet if Im going to make it one BIG story or make it into a series. Any suggestions? Also length? Is this decent splitting the episodes into 2 parts? My computer didn't want to load it all in one chapter so I split it up this time._

_And let me know what you think of Azalea. I know she hasn't done much yet. Im just trying to add her in while still getting to the plot of each episode and developing Roses and the Doctors relationship along with hers._

_Leave a review, give me you thought! 3_

The next chappy will be up in a mo!


	2. The Flower (Part 2)

**Chapter 1: The Flower (Part 2)**

**X On the TARDIS X**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" He said and then turned around looking unamused. At least he didn't look angry.<p>

"I followed you. I've always wanted to see the TARDIS first hand and might I say, she is beautiful."

"Yeah she is." He said and gazed fondly at the console. "Wait, how do you know she is a she, and that she is a TARDIS?"

He briskly walked up to me and I sunk slightly in my seat.

"A good guess?" I said.

"No, you know something, and you're not telling me. Spit it out or I shove you into a black hole."

"Woah now, no need to get so defensive. But like I said, I don't think you'll believe me even if I tell you."

"Try me." I sighed, he wasn't going to give up and I really rather not fly off into a black hole.

"You are the star of a TV show I like to watch in my universe."

"What?"

"You are the star of a TV show I like to watch in my universe." I repeated. The Doctor walked up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Look me in the eye and say that to me one more time." I looked up, and mustered up all the innocence and honestly that I could and stared him down. My blue eyes staring him in his slightly paler blue ones.

"You are the star of a TV show I like to watch in my universe." The Doctor quickly let go of me. He backed up to the console and stood there, thinking.

I sighed. It was going to come out eventually so I may as well get it over with.

"That's just not possible." He muttered to himself. I decided to let things sit before I said anything.

Moments passed and I was feeling tense. I wasn't sure if he believed me, but he needed too. I needed him to know.

"I'm alone here." I said, taking him out of his thoughts.

"I mean, I'm alone in the same sense you are but my family, there are someplace that I may never get back to." I heard the Doctor sigh and he sat down next to me.

"How much do you know about me?" He asked.

"A lot."

"You know where I'm from?"

"Yep."

"Tell me." He asked like this was a test.

"Gallifrey." I answered.

"You know what happened to Gallifrey."

"The Time War.

"Against who?"

"The Daleks."

"Who won."

"Well," I started, unsure of how to answer.

"I wouldn't call it winning, but Doctor, you win." The Doctor looked away from me.

"And what am I?"

"The Doctor, a great Time Lord." I paused. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if it's not to much trouble, but could I stick around for a while? I have no where to go and-"

"Sure." He said.

"Really?" I said completely bewildered. This Doctor was supposed to be the angry post war Doctor that was friendly to people but wasn't as trusting.

"Yeah." He turned around and smiled. I jumped up off the chair and ran to him and pulled him in a hug. I loved the hug but noticed the Doctor tense and I pulled away.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that." The Doctor just chucked lightly.

"So if I'm in a TV series then you can tell me what happens?"

"I could, but I don't think thats very wise. Things have to happen the way they are supposed to and if I interfere by telling you, some things might change for the worse. But you Doctor, usually manage quite well on your own." I beamed at him.

The Doctor thought about it for a moment but nodded in agreement.

"But I will always try to save a life." I said firmly.

"Oh, I like you." The Doctor said.

"Ha, I like you too!" I replied using the laugh that I acquired from listening to 10.

"Now, where should be head to?"

"I think we need to pay Miss Rose Tyler a visit." I said.

"Is that right? If you say so and the Doctor threw a lever and sent the TARDIS flying. Once it was on the ground we hoped out and into the alleyway.

"Plastic Mickey and Rose are having some lunch, we should crash the party."

"Agreed." He smiled. I was liking this Doctor more and more. I almost hoped I could stay with him for a long while.

The Doctor and I approached a cafe and entered. The Doctor ran to the back and flashed him physic paper.

"Management, I need an apron." Then he looked at me. "Two, if you don't mind." The waitress hurriedly grabbed to and handed then to us.

"A bottle of champagne too, if you don't mind." I said.

"Now, one rule, we don't drink on the job." The Doctor said.

"It's not for me." I said as I grabbed the bottle and walked up to Mickey and Rose.

**"**Your champagne." I said, neither of them paid me much attention.

**"**We didn't order any champagne." Mickey said, I looked back at the Doctor and he waved me over.

"Your Turn." The Doctor took the bottle and walked to the couple.

_"_Where's the Doctor?"

The doctor went to the opposite side of the table and offered them the champagne.

**"**Ma'am. Your champagne."

**"**It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose said, waving him off.

**"**I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

**"**Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The Doctor said in a slightly louder voice.

Mickey, exasperated, raised his eyes to the waiter for the first time.

**"**Look, we didn't order i—" He stopped seeing the waiter is the Doctor.

_"_Ah. Gotcha." Mickey said and began to get move to try and get out of his chair. The Doctor shook the bottle.

**"**Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The cork popped out and hit Mickey squarely on the forehead. His forehead then absorbed the cork and he spat it out of his mouth. Rose, stood up finally realizing this wasn't the real Mickey, and was an Auton.

**"**Anyway." The Auton said and turned his hands into clubs and smashed the table. I quickly ran over to Rose and pulled her out of the way. In the meantime the Doctor grabbed the Auton's head and pulled it off.

**"**Don't think that's gonna stop me."

A couple of people in the cafe began to scream and the Doctor grinned while I ran and pulled the fire alarm.

**"**Everyone out! Out now!" I yelled. Everyone rushed out and the Auton began smashing everything in its path.

**"**Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose added, pushing people out. I grabbed Rose's hand and went in the direction the Doctor left and headed out the back door, and locked it behind us. The Auton was catching up quickly behind us. Rose runs ahead trying to find an escape and starts shaking on some locked gates. I wanted to much to pull out my sonic to see if it worked but though against it. Plus, we were standing right beside the TARDIS.

**"**Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" Rose yelled back at the Doctor.

**"**What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver." He said pulling it out.

**"**Use it!"

**"**Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." He said and I followed right behind him. The Doctor approached the TARDIS, unlocked it. Rose looked behind her, scared. The Auton began making dents in the door.

**"**We can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose yelled.

"Yes we can." I said in a tune.

Rose ran to the gates and shook them. "It's gonna get us! Doctor!" She said, but turned around and finally ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor and I stood at the console watching her amusedly. Rose had closed the door behind her, took a few steps in, took in the design of the TARDIS, than ran straight back out and she slowly walked around the box noting that it was in fact larger on the inside. She ran back inside when the Auton busted through the door.

** "**It's gonna follow us!" She said and closed the TARDIS's door.

** "**The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

Rose was shaking like a leaf so I walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose began to look around overwhelmed by how large it was. I looked at the Doctor and saw that he was wiring up Plastic Mickey's head.

** "**You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." The Doctor commented. Rose was still distracted by the vastness of the TARDIS.

**"**I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." The Doctor said and spun around now facing Rose.

_ "_Where do you want to start?"

** "**Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?" She said and I smiled ear to ear. I've always wanted to hear someone say it in person.

** "**Yes."

** "**It's alien."

** "**Yup."

** "**Are you alien?"

** "**Yes."

"Are you?" She asked me. The Doctor turned to me as well with a questionable brow raised.

"Nope, just a boring human." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Is that alright?" He asked Rose.

** "**Yeah."

** "**It's called the TARDIS, this thing." He placed a hand on the console. I quickly cut him off.

"T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Taking the words right out of his mouth. The Doctor looked at me slightly frowning.

"What? You always get to explain, I just wanted to have a go." Rose sobbed a bit taking away my attention from the Doctor.

_ "_That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." He said.

** "**Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

** "**Oh... didn't think of that." The Doctor brushed of the question/

** "**He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?!"

** "**Melt?" He asked and turned around in time to see that Mickey's head was in fact melting and was making a nasty bubbling noise.

** "**Oh, no no no no no NO!" The Doctor ran back to the console and began pressing buttons and pulling levers.

** "**What're you doing?!" She asked still disturbed from the melting head of her boyfriend.

** "**Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it…" He said and looked at the screen. "No No No No No No NO!" The TARDIS began to shake as the engines moved. "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" The engines stopped and the Doctor ran out the door.

** "**You can't go out there, it's not safe!"

"Dont worry." I said. "We aren't there anymore, we moved." She looked at me trying to figure out if I was really stupid or just insane. I pushed her out the front door.

** "**I lost the signal, I got _so_ close." The Doctor said frustrated.

** "**We've moved! Just like you said." Rose looked at me. "Does it fly?" Just as I was about to answer the Doctor interrupted.

** "**Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He looked at me and smirked knowing that I wanted to explain things to Rose.

** "**But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

** "**It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?"

** "**I'll have to tell his mother…" She said solemnly. The Doctor just looked at her confused. Rose looked taken aback that the Doctor looked so unconcerned.

** "**Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" The Doctor just rolled his eyes at her.

** "**You were right, you ARE alien." Rose spoke harshly.

"Now Rose-" I began but she started to walk away.

** "**Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey—"

** "**Yeah, he's not a kid."

** "**It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

** "**Alright!" She shouted back. Though something else was bothering her.** "**If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?"

** "**Lots of planets have a North." He said and looked away.

"I'm glad you dont have my accent." I said, the Doctor stood up and walked over to me.

"American, why not?"

"No Canadian, and because I think your accent is pretty sexy." I said and winked at him. _'Especially Matt Smiths.' _I thought to myself. The Doctor quickly looked away, obviously trying to ignore my comment.

"Canadian, now I haven't met a lot of those." He muttered to himself.

"Well then I have to teach you our ways." I said in a sulty voice. This Doctor was more skittish when it came to innuendo. It truly was a lot of fun teasing him. Rose decided to get things back on track.

** "**What's a police public call box?"

** "**It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He patted the TARDIS fondly and I grinned at the gesture.

_ "_It's a disguise."I said. Rose smiled and just shook her head disbelievingly.

** "**Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

** "**Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!"

** "**Any way of stopping it?" She asked. The Doctor grinned and pulled out a tube with blue liquid in it

** "**Anti-plastic!" I shouted happily.

** "**Anti-plastic…" Rose rolled off her tongue.

** "**Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

** "**Hold on... hide what?"

** "**The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

** "**What's it look like?"

** "**Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." The Doctor paced around trying to figure out where it might be. "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish…" He leaned on a railing on the bridge and faced Rose. I stood in front of him, already noting that the transmitter was behind him.

** "**...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." He muttered.

I nudged Rose and shifted my gaze to the London Eye. She smiled. I nudged to stand beside the Doctor and I walked to the TARDIS and leaned against it.

"What?" He said, looking between the pair of us. I waved a hand at Rose, motioning for her to tell him. Rose caught the Doctors eye and she nodded towards the Eye. The Doctor turned looked at the Eye, turned around and looked at Rose. He obviously didn't get what she was trying to show him.

"What?" He asked. Rose and I both shook our head and Rose looked at the Eye again. The Doctor looked again, still not making the connection.

"What is it? What?" He said, now frustrated. Rose just continued staring at the London Eye and the Doctor turned once more, and then it clicked.

** "**Oh... fantastic!" He grinned and ran off, while grabbing Rose's hand. I heaved myself off the the TARDIS and chased after them. I foresee a lot of running in my future. The three of us stopped underneath the Eye.

** "**Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…"

** "**The breast implants…" Rose said.

"Butt implants." I added and me giggled at each other.

** "**Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." I nonchalantly walked over to the manhole which I knew was the entrance. I pulled Rose over with me and pointed it to her. The Doctor watched me as a gestured for her to tell him/

** "**What about down here?" The Doctor ran over to us and eyed me.

** "**Looks good to me." Rose headed down the stairs first, and just as I was about to head down, the Doctor grabbed one of my hands.

"Why'd you have her tell me?

"Uhm, to make her feel special? Don't tell her I said that. She is actually a very special girl."

The Doctor looked at me curiously but decided not to pursue it, at least not right now. They ran down the stars to the manhole and the Doctor took the lid of and a red light and smoke poured out of it. The Doctor ventured down first, then Rose, then myself. I was in a dressed but I was quite glad I always wore tight underneath.

The Doctor opened the door to another chamber and they headed go down some steps. The Doctor stopped and pointed down to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber.

** "**The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature."

** "**Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said and clapped her hands once.

"No!" I yelled, then quickly stepped back. Rose looked at me curiously.

** "**I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." He said almost as if he was defending me. The Doctor went a few steps closer and leaned over the railing and addressed the Consciousness.

** "**I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Consciousness blubbered around a bit.

** "**Thank you. That I might have permission to approach." Meanwhile I had already located Mickey and called Rose over. She ran when she saw him. The Doctor saw him, and just rolled his eyes.

** "**Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" She squatted down next to him.

** "**That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk!"

** "**You're stinking! Doctor, they kept him alive!"

** "**Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

** "**You knew that and you never said?"

** "**Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" I helped Rose as she struggled to get Mickey to his feet then let then hug each other. I looked over them and saw the Doctor approach the Consciousness.

** "**Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The plastic moved in a negative manner.

** "**Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" The plastic moved violently in disapproval.

** "**I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go." I watched at Two Autons came up from behind him.

** "**Doctor!" Both Rose and I yelled at the same Autons grabbed him. One of them taking the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket.

** "**That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." Though the plastic moves angrily.** "**I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?" The doors above him opened to reveal the TARDIS. I shook nervously, not sure if I should interfere or not.

** "**Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship." The plastic roared in a reply.

** "**That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

** "**What's it doing?!" Rose said worriedly.

** "**It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!" The Doctor yelled then looked at me I nodded at him, knowing what he would want me to do. I grabbed Rose's hand but she yanked it away and dialled her moms number into her phone.**  
><strong>

**"**Mum?!Where are you, mum?Go home! Just go home, right now!Mum?! Mum!" She yelled not the phone.

** "**It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" He watched at the Nestene shifted around.

** "**The end of the world…" Rose said.

"Not today." I told her. I looked over to the Doctor who was still being held hostage.

** "**Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run! Azalea, take her out!" He yelled back at us. I nodded but knew that I couldn't do that. I will face the wrath of the Time Lord at another time. I lightly tried to pull her away, but part of the ceiling fell in, covering the stairs.

** "**The stairs have gone!" Micke yelled. I led them to the TARDIS trying to get them in.

** "**I haven't got the key!" She said and looked at me.

I sighed. "I don't have on either." But I hope to have one someday.

** "**We're gonna die!" Mickey shouted. Mickey and Rose cowered at the door of the TARDIS. While I stood up, trying to think of what to do next. Rose was supposed to jump up at any point now, but she hasn't made a move to do so. But then I noticed that Rose was watching the Doctor struggle to get to the anti-plastic. I watched her face changed to something more like determination and she stood up.

** "**Just leave him!" Mickey cried, and I whacked him over the head.

"Never." I said eyeing him.

I watched as Rose moved quickly over and picked up and axe.

** "**There's nothing you can do!" Mickey said and I whacked him again.

"Listen to her." I said to him.

** "**I've got no A Levels. No job...No future." I shook my head and smiled at her. How wrong she was. Rose then raised the axe and hacked at the chain on the wall, trying to release it.** "**But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team."The chain came loose and Rose grabbed onto it. It really was something to watch her in action.

** "**I got the bronze!"

Rose swung across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicked the Autons holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The Consciousness began to writhe and scream. Rose lands safely in the Doctor's arms at the other side of the gap. I smiled, proud at what she accomplished and hoped that it was enough for the Doctor to take her as his companion.

** "**Now we're in trouble." He said, yet Consciousness began to explode as Rose and the Doctor ran off. The signal from the Eye was cut off.

Rose, the Doctor and Mickey all managed to reach the TARDIS, with me slowly trailing behind. Rose grinned at the Consciousness before she went inside, though I slightly frowned, it would have been nice if no one had to die. I walked in and closed the door, as it started to die. Just before the whole chamber went up in flames, the TARDIS disappeared.

Inside the TARDIS I sat on the pilot seat, slightly unhappy that it still had to turn out the way it did. Though, I was having a kick out of Mickey freaking out and cowering behind Rose, afraid of the TARDIS. The engines roared and took off, and second later came to a stop. Mickey quickly ran out of the TARDIS and fell over, looking terrified. He backed himself against a wall. Rose, though just stepped out and called her mom and I followed her out. Well she really only listened to Jackie knowing that she was alright then hung up the phone, then she ran over to Mickey

** "**A fat lot of good you were!" She said, Mickey whimpered at her and the Doctor stood in the doorway.

** "**Nestene Consciousness?" He said and clicked his fingers. "Easy."

** "**You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose said.

** "**Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me." I clapped my hands together happily, yes, she's in! Though Rose looked at him hands in her pockets.

** "**This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." I said, while walking to the TARDIS and patted it fondly. The Doctor just looked at me and smirked, agreeing.

** "**Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey shouted.

** "**He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere."

** "**Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked looking between the both of us. And we both nodded.

** "**Yeah." The Doctor replied. Mickey reached out and grabbed Rose's leg, looking like a little child.

** "**Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump…" She laughed lightly and patted Mickey's head. I frowned, he was holding her back. **"**So…"

** "**Okay. See you around." He said. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other intensely and I walked into the TARDIS first and the talk just stepped back and closed the door. He ran up to the console and began pulling levers.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked me, though with not as much enthusiasm as I had hoped.

"I dont know, I really miss that Rose Tyler girl, she was great." I said and smirked. The Doctor smiled and pulled a lever down. The engines stopped and he ran to the door and opened it quickly and popped his head out. Rose stopped and turned around suddenly.

** "**By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?" The Doctor grinned.

"Thanks." Rose said to Mickey.

** "**Thanks for what?"

** "**Exactly." She kissed his cheek and runs into the TARDIS with a broad smile on her face. She closed the door behind her and ran up to the console. She saw me sitting on the pilot chair and sat down next to me.

"I dont get you." She said to me. I looked up at her curiously.

"And what don't you get?" I asked.

"How do you know so much? About him? About everything?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know everything. He does." I gestured to the Time Lord and he smirked back at me.

"But I know a lot about him and what's going to happen around him."

"But how?"

"I told you I wasn't from around here. I'm from a different universe where you guys are characters in a TV show that I loved to watch."

"You're jokin." Rose said and looked at the Doctor, who didn't make any motion of telling her that she was lying.

"No, I am very serious, and like I told you, you are going to have a fantastic year." I smiled at her and the engines of the TARDIS took off into space.

* * *

><p><em>And there is part 2.<em>

_I hope I did Doctor Who proud. I hope you guys enjoyed it well._

_Please let me know of any idea, tips, or preferences that you may want to see or whatever._

_I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 3_

_Also I got the transcripts from a fellow DW writer LizzeXX. tagged/transcript_

_Go read some of her stuff, they are fantastic!_


	3. End of the World

**Chapter 2: The End of the World**

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Azalea….. Azalea who exactly?" The Doctor said, jeez with a guy with no real last name, he sure like's other peoples.

"Lake, Azalea Lake." I bowed mockingly. "At your service."

"Lake, I like a good lake, not to small, not to big." He rambled on slightly and I quirked a brow at him.

"Right, Rose Tyler, Azalea Lake, ha, both flower names- you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?"

"Go ahead Rose." I said letting her pick

"Forwards." She said and the doctor pressed a few buttons.

"How far?"

**"**One hundred years." He pulled a lever and turned a knob. The engines lurched and then stopped after a few seconds.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." He said proudly.

"You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring though, we should go further." I said a bit disinterested. The Doctor looked at me, apparently not quite used to me saying what he was about to say.

"Fine by me!" She said and the Doctor started up the engines and when they stopped he looked at her.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive." Rose said teasingly.

"I AM so impressive!"

"You wish!" She retorted.

"No, he is pretty amazing." I reassured her and the Doctor just grinned at me.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go."

"Oh I cant wait!"

"You know where we are going dont you?" The Doctor asked a small frown.

"Just get on with it." I said giving his arm a light smack. The Doctor went back to his business and revved up the engines and pumped a lever furiously.

_"_Hold on!" He said, and noticed that I hadn't grabbed anything and quickly grabbed me around the waste before I could be flung off somewhere in the TARDIS. I blushed the entire time he held me, which admittedly wasn't very long. But he quickly let go when the TARDIS landed with a pinging noise.

"Where are we?" Rose asked. I really wanted to tell her but it was such a fun surprise. The Doctor gestured towards the doors and Rose smiled excitedly.

"What's out there?" The Doctor gestured again. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"We can go out together." I smiled.

Rose and I stepped outside the doors.

**XxXxXx**

We found ourselves in some kind of wooden room. The Doctor followed behind us and with his sonic screwdriver, opened the shutters of an enormous window. We went go down the stairs and found ourselves looking down on the planet Earth. And it was beautiful. I've watched this scene on TV but seeing it in real life was quite surreal. Too bad it was the end of the world.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on…" He looked at his watch. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Rose looked on, in complete awe of the view before her. It was truly amazing, and I was never going to forget this moment.

The Doctor led us down a corridor and the intercom was talking about the guests boarding the station.

"So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose asked.

"Depends what you mean by people."

"I mean people. What do you mean?" She answered.

"Aliens." I said quickly.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose wondered. The Doctor walked to a door and opened it with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?"

"Fun." He replied shortly. We headed into a large observation gallery.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

"But, hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions." I said.

"But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" The Doctor pointed at tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth. "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun." Rose looked out the window.

**"**The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!"

"How long has it got?" The Doctor looked at his watch.

"About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted." He smirked, and I elbowed him lightly. He shouldn't look that happy.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked, hoping.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"But what about the people?" Rose exclaimed worriedly. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's empty Rose. They're all gone. All left." I said, a bit sad and noticed that Rose looked a bit sad as well.

"Just me then." I squeezed her hand.

"Just us." I smiled lightly, lifting her mood a bit. Behind us I could hear the Steward shuffling towards us.

"Who the hell are you?" The Steward barked.

"Oi, be a bit polite." I said scolding the blue man.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

"That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" The Doctor said and flashed him the psychic paper. "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. And Azalea Lake, her plus one. That all right?"

"Well... obviously." The Steward said. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Doctor nodded at him. After the steward walked off, the Doctor showed Rose the card he had flashed at the steward. It was completely blank. She looked at him curiously.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"And pretty convenient when your in a pinch." I added and the Doctor smiled at me. I smiled back. I adored his smiles. But of course Rose wasn't that interested in the neat piece of paper.

"He's blue."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed.

"Okay…" She said trying to wrap her head around seeing a blue alien that looked mostly humanoid. The Steward began speaking through a microphone.

"We have in attendance, the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Azalea Lake. Thank you! All staff to their positions." He clapped his hands and a lot of little blue people, which we the staff, start scurrying around. And the Steward continued the introductions.

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." I looked fondly as Jabe came towards us. Such a strong person she was.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor smiled and Rose just looked bewildered. I was enjoying myself, seeing everything first hand.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The Doctor chuckled at the look on Rose's face. I laughed lightly as well.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you! Cal 'Spark Plug'. Mr. and Mrs. Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." New alien after alien came into the gallery.

Jabe approached the Doctor. Either side of her, her companions held plant trays with little shoots in them.

_"_The Gift of Peace." She said and handed a cutting to the Doctor. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

_"_Thank you!" He said and gave it to Rose.

"Yes, gifts... erm…" He said looking around, he noticed me and mimic a strong exhaled.

He cleared his throat and started feeling his jacket for something, finding nothing, he said,

"I give you in return, air from my lungs." And he blew gently onto Jabe's face and she closed her eyes briefly.

I covered my mouth with a hand and suppressed a laugh, knowing that connotation behind the action.

"How... intimate." Jane replied, having very much enjoyed the Doctors air.

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor said flirtatiously. Oh a flirting Doctor, it was kinda cute. I never paid 9 much attention before, but being with him in 'real' time made me rethink things a bit. He looked strong, determined and has a pretty cute smile. I almost want to try a hand at flirting with him. But if I did, then what about Rose, I looked to her and noticed the slight disappointment on her face after seeing the Doctor flirt. They need to make a connection in the future and if I get in the way then what will happen? I felt like a rock in a hard place. But I pushed the thought aside. Thats a problem for future Azalea.

_"_I bet there is…" Jabe said slowly, obviously flirting back.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo." The Steward announced.

'_Captain Jack Harkness!' _I thought to myself! Oh, I cant wait to meet him and I clapped my hands in front of my face. Just then the Moxx of Balloon approached.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor told us, though I side stepped and hide behind the Doctor.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." And he spit accurately into Rose's left eye. I stepped back from behind the Doctor and smiled.

**"**Thank you very much." The Doctor laughed and Rose rubbed the spit out of her eye. She saw me giggle and shot me a quick look, but smirked a bit as well.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." He breathed heavily over them all.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." They said handing him a large silver egg, which threw up in the air, caught it and handed it too me. I eyed it for a second knowing what it was. I squeezed it angrily a little bit then handed it to Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." The Steward announced. The Doctor looked down to see our reactions. Rose looked shocked, and I shrugged my shoulders. In the door way a trampoline made of human skin was wheeled in. '_Like that should ever be called a human_.' I I thought to myself.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." I grimaced at her lengthly name.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am."

"Thin doesn't even begin to describe you Cassandra dear." I muttered quietly to myself, but the Doctor seemed to have caught what I said and looked at me questionably. Though he turned his attention back to Rose and laughed at her shocked face.

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." One of the two men in white body suits who wheeled her in is held a canister, which he sprayed onto Cassandra.

"Truly, I am The Last Human." I watched as creeped creeped closer to have a better look.

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil." Rose walked around to the other side of Cassandra, to get a good view of her from all angels. She was completely flat!

"I have come to honour them and... " Cassandra sniffled. "..say goodbye. Oh, no tears." The bodyguard wiped her eyes._ "_No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg." One of the staff comes in and displays the egg to the room.

"Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." I chucked out loud at that a bit earning a few looks, and Rose looked a bit confused.

"Or was that my third husband?" Rose and I both rolled our eyes at that and the Doctor laughed.

"Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" She laughed and mumbled a bit to herself. Then from behind her, a large jukebox was wheeled into the room.

"And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers." This time I held in my laugh, barely. The Doctor patted my back and made me lose it for a moment as I laughed aloud again. Rose looked slightly amazed.

"Play on!" Cassandra said. One of the staff pressed a button and a record fell into place. The 'iPod' started playing a well known song from my time. The Doctor bopped around appreciatively. I smirked at him. Wait till you dance Doctor.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes." The Steward said. I looked to Rose and noticed that she looked a bit lost and overwhelmed. Her head darted around, and everywhere there were aliens, but no humans. Rose then rushed from the gallery. I looked to the Doctor, prodding in to go when Jabe stopped him

_"_Doctor?" Jabe said only to snap a photo of him when he paused._"_Thank you." The Doctor continued forward, looked at me for a moment, and I motioned my hand for him to leave. I wanted to talk to the Face of Boe!

I quickly walked over to the Face of Boe who was just watching people in the room.

"H-hello." I started trying to find my words, but they were flying away from me. I crouched down to talk to him face to face. "My name is Azalea Lake, a friend of the Doctors and well, might I say it is a pleasure to meet you." The Face of Boe looked at my intently. "Im not sure if you know me, but I sure do know a lot about you. I wonder if you've met me? Do you? That would be great! No, wait don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise!" I knew that the Face of Boe doesn't talk but projects his thoughts into your head. But when he didn't say anything, I frowned. "So you don't know me, I'm just a random human blabbering on about nonsense." I sighed and heaved myself back up. "It was nice meeting you."

And as it turned away I felt a warm sensation enter my mind. It was calming and loving. I looked back at him as the Face of Boe made a small smile.

"So young." He said in my mind, his voice deep, yet eerily smooth. I broke out in a large smile. So he does know me! Oh this is great! I clapped my hands together again. I looked at him and gave him a nod and smiled.

I turned back around, awaiting for the Doctor and Rose to come back, knowing that things were going to take a turn for the worse soon. Suddenly the entire place shook and I grabbed onto the nearest wall, trying to steady myself. Beside me the Moxx of Balhoon whispered to Boe.

" ...this is the Bad Wolf scenario…" Oh, I never caught that before, now that was interesting. Just then the Doctor and Rose entered. He saw my and quickly walked over. He looked at me for a moment.

"Do you know whats going on?" He asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Not the faintest idea." I lied. He eyed my for a moment then looked around him.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." He is fiddled with a control panel next to the door. Then Jabe approached them.

"What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?" He said to her.

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me." Jane replied.

"Where's the engine room?"The Doctor asked.

"I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And…" She gestured to me._ "_...your wife."

"She's not my wife." Awe, well obviously but he didn't have to dismiss it so quickly. But I remember that she was supposed to be addressing Rose, not me.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?" My eye twitched.

"Nope."

Jabe looked at me.

"Prostitute…"

"No, whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." I said and grabbed Rose's hand and made our way over to Cassandra.

_"_Don't start a fight." He told the two of us, I looked back and stuck my tongue out. And he linked arms with Jabe. "Im all yours."

**"**And I want you home by midnight!" Rose yelled behind her and the Doctor grinned back.

"She was a bit rude wasn't she." Rose said walking beside me.

"Ya, but it doesn't really matter." She's going to die anyways, I thought sadly. If I could stop her from dying I would be she helps the Doctor.

"Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes."

Rose and I walked over to Cassandra and gazed out of the window that looked down at the Earth.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice." She sighed. "I had such fun."

"What happened to everyone else? The Human Race - where did it go?" Rose asked

"They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky."

"So, you're NOT the last human." Rose pointed out.

"I am the last PURE human. The others... mingled." Cassandra is so snotty. _"_Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans' even 'Human-ish' but you know what I call them?" She lowered her voice to a whisper._ "_Mongrels." I balled a fist.

"Right. And you stayed behind." Rose said.

"I kept myself pure."

"How many operations have you had?" I asked her.

"708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out. And you Azalea, my you have a bit of a chest. Best to take that in a bit hmm?" My jaw dropped. Did she just say that my chest was _too_ big? How is that a bad thing? Well, bad if you start getting back problems, but please, how rude.

"I'd rather die." Rose and I said at the same time, glaring at her.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt—" Cassandra started.

"No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die than live like you-." Rose started.

"- a bitchy trampoline." I finished, I always wanted to say that.

"Oh well. What do you know."

"I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, and so was my dad and that makes me officially the last human being in this room," She looked at me. "Along with Azalea, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking."

"Ciao." I said walking off after Rose. Knowing where she was going and I wasn't about to leave her in there alone. I didn't even want her to go in there but I don't know what would happen if things didn't work out the way they are supposed to. I know the Doctor will come. We walked into different viewing gallery, the door effectively locking behind is, and we sat on a step looking out into the stars. Rose eventually nodded off, but I was too on edge to take a nap. After a short while I heard Toxic playing loudly over the intercom and Rose rubbed her head waking up.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." The computer voice told us. I stood up and ran to the door. Rose joined me and began knocking on it frantically.

"Let us out!" She yelled.

"Sunfilter descending."

Outside our viewing gallery the Doctor was running along the corridor.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Rose yelled again and again. The Doctor arrived outside the door to attempt to make the Sunfilter rise again.

"Anyone in there?" He asked.

"Oh just Rose and I." I started.

"Let me out!" She yelled again.

"Oh, well, it would be you two." He said.

"Open the door!" She said, things were starting to get a bit cramped at the sunfilter shrunk.

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!" He shouted back. The whole room began to fill with smoke and we began to cough.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." Outside, the display on the control panel said 'Sunfilter Rising'. The Doctor looked up expectantly.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." The Doctor smiled to himself pleased.

Rose sighed with relief, but I knew it wasn't over yet,

"Sunfilter rising... Sunfilter descending."

"This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever."

"Will you stop mucking about!" She shouted, frightened.

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!"

"Open the door!"

"Hang on! Azalea, you alright in there, I expected more shouting to come from you."

"Oh, no quite alright, just getting a bit sweaty is all."

"Sweaty!" Rose shouted at me. "You're more concerned about getting stinky. God! Let us out!" I grabbed Rose's hand and brought her to the floor flattening ourselves.

"The locks melted!" Rose yelled.

"Yep, but not control panel." I said and pulled out my sonic, oh I hope this works.

"Hey, why do you have one of those." Rose asked. I just put a finger to my mouth to shush her.

"Don't tell him." And I pointed it at the door. '_Please, please work._'

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending." On the other side the Doctor jabbed his sonic screwdriver right inside the wires.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising." Panting, Rose ran back to the door. The Doctor shook the door but couldn't open it. I got to my feet and walked over to her.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" He yelled.

**"**Where're am I gonna go?! Ipswich?!" Rose shouted back at him sarcastically, but still terrified.

"Earth Death in 5 minutes." '_Not much time left.' _Rose continued to smack the door, hoping for a miracle. I looked at my sonic, wondering if it actually worked or if it was just the Doctor on the other side, doing his normal 'saving the day' thing. I twirled it in my fingers then but it back in my dress pocket.

"Heat levels rising."

"Ugh, not good." I said and hung my arms out, feeling sticky. Rose just rolled her eyes at me and continued whacking the door.

"Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes."

"Come on Doctor, hurry up!" I said.

"He's not gunna make it, is he?" Rose said and looked back at me. I stood up and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I looked her in the eye.

"The Doctor will never abandon us."

"But how do you know that?" She yelled at me, ready to cry.

"You just have to believe me."

"How can I when I don't even know you? I don't even know him." She yelled back.

"Just have faith in us, in him, okay." I said calmingly. Rose took a deep breath and and exhaled slowly, obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical."

"Any minute now Doctor."

"Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising."

"Come on!"

"Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising." The viewing glass started to crack and Rose let out a shriek.

"Heat levels - hazardous."

"No kidding!" I shouted, getting more and more scared. The glass cracked more and Rose came to me and I held her in my arms and she cowered, scared for her life.

"Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning."

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled, a few tears rolling down my cheeks. Rays of sun began to blast in through the cracks, burning holes in the parts of the metal wall they hit. Rose and I screamed.

"Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical."

The glass began to crack further, and I held Rose tighter. Sun-rays then hit the wall on either side of us and I heard Rose whimper.

"Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising."

The walls around us were rapidly burning, a bit singed my exposed shoulder. And I bit my lip, holding back a scream.

"Planet explodes in 10... 9…" Rose and I closed our eyes.

"8... 7... 6... 5... 4…"

I silently prayed to the Doctor. _'You can do it, please, you can do it.'_

Rose began to shake in my arms. Both of us had tears streaming down our face, and I rocked her gently.

"…1"

"Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair." The glass is automatically repaired.

"Oh thank god!" I yelled and slowly let go of Rose as she opened her eyes, panting heavily. We both got up slowly, steadying ourselves on our shaky legs. We walked to the door and pushed it open as it was pretty much burnt to a crisp. We headed to the main gallery and there were aliens sitting around, some wounded or others dead. The Doctor walked briskly in a few moments later. He glanced at Rose and I, but didn't pause to talk to her. I grabbed her hand. Instead he goes straight to Jabe's companions, muttered a few words to them and then placed his hands on their shoulders, leaving them to grieve. He then walked back to us.

"You all right?" He asked addressing Rose first.

"I'm good." She said and I felt her squeeze my hand and I smiled.

"And you?" He asked me, also noticing my burnt right shoulder.

"I'm not dead am I?" I told him and smiled. He gave me a short quick smile, but frowned at my shoulder.

"And yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby." He strode over to the ostrich egg, broke it open and the teleportation feed fell out. He picked it up.

"Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He twisted the feed. Cassandra appeared before them, apparently in the middle of gloating.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces." She said then noticed her surrounding. "Oh."

"The Last Human." The Doctor mused.

**"**So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club." She slightly panicked.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." He said cooly.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…"

"And creak?" I pointed out, stepping up beside him.

"And what?" She said looking at me.

"Creak! You're creaking." The Doctor pointed out. Cassandra's skin began to tighten. Her eyes are became bloodshot and she was getting whiter and whiter.

**"**What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She shouted, and become covered in red blotches.

"You raised the temperature."

**"**Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!" She panicked.

**"**Help her." Rose said shaken. Neither the Doctor or I made a move. I knew she would be back.

"Everything has its time and everything dies."

Cassandra began to shrivel up. **"**I'm... too... _young!" _She exploded. The Doctor looks completely cold and not remotely fazed. He left the room. I frowned, not because of what happened to Cassandra, but because it looked like the Doctor felt no remorse for what happened.

Now only Rose and I stood in the Gallery. Rose, who is standing at the window, was watching the Earth burn with a very vulnerable and sad look on her face. I slowly walked to her and held her hand. Rose lightly smiled at me. Behind us the Doctor was watching us, both of us oblivious to him standing there. Rocks flew past the window. We turned around when we heard footsteps The Doctor came and stood beside Rose.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go." Rose said and the Doctor looked at me first, noticing I was watching Rose, then looked down to her. "All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just…"

**"**Come with me." He held a hand out to her. Rose took and and pulled me along with them. We headed back to the TARDIS. It was a silent ride, and I applied some salve to my burnt shoulder, courtesy of the Doctor. And when we landed the Doctor motioned for her to step outside. They were back in 2005, as Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. She looked around at the crowds, seeing them in a new light. The Doctor stood beside her and I at the TARDIS doorway

"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." All three of us looked at the sky. After a moment Rose looked back at the Doctor and I watched the two of them

_"_My planet's gone." The Doctor said. Rose watched him, as he spoke about his home for the first time.

"It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time." He said. Oh, how I wanted to jump out and tell him that wasn't correct. But I would never take that away from 11.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war. And we lost."

"A war with who?" The Doctor doesn't answer, but looked back at me for a moment. I shook my head saying that I wasn't going to tell her anything.

"What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."

"There's me…" She smiled at him. The Doctor looked back at me for a moment and then back to Rose.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" Rose looked at him for a few seconds.

"I don't know. I want…" Then she sniffed the air. "Oh! Can you smell chips?"

"Fries!" I shouted from behind then, closed the TARDIS doors and walked towards them.

**"**Yeah. Yeah!" The Doctor laughed.

"I want chips." Rose said.

"And I want from fries." I added, shooting Rose a playful smirk.

**"**Me too." He smiled.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."

"No money."

"Me neither." I pouted.

"What sort of dates are you? Come on then, tightwads, chips are on me." We smiled at her, delighted.

"We've only got five billion years before the shops close…" Rose said and grabbed my hand and hooked arms with the Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>Here is Episode 2 or modern Who! I hope it was decent. I think what ill do it try to make each episode a chapter and then maybe have the special as 2 parters. hmmm what do you think?<em>

_I didn't have her save Jabe (of course she wanted to), because she didn't want to leave Rose alone._

_Leave and comments in a review or send me a PM :) Laterz~_


	4. Silence in the Library (Part 1)

**Silence in the Library **

The Doctor and Rose were chatting away while I wandered around the TARDIS console. Yeah, it is its grunge phase but it was cozy. Maybe some flowers would make things look a bit nicer. I love flowers and other plants in general, I was, am, in school to become a botanist. I've always had this knack for taking care of them, and I really enjoy it. I know all the meanings for different flowers, mostly because I'm a helpless romantic.

I rounded the console and touched a knob, not moving it or anything when I felt something warm in my pocket. I reached it and pulled out my sonic, making sure the Doctor couldn't see I had one. It was warm to the touch and the light was pulsing green. '_Now that's odd, when did it ever do that?' _ I fumbled around with it before I decided to press the button. Then suddenly a green aura, from the sonic surrounded me. I heard Rose say my name, but she sounded so far away. And the next thing I felt was my head hitting the ground. Hard.

**_XxXxXx_**

When I woke up I had a massive headache. I rolled onto my back and looked up. This wasn't the TARDIS, where am I? I sat up, looking around noticing I was back home. Was that all just a dream? I went to stand up when I noticed I had my sonic in my hand. Now I know, I don't carry it around for fun. Maybe that all did happen.

"Ahh my head." I said and touched it.

"W-Who's there?" I heard a voice off in a different room.

"It's me!" I yelled, knowing who's voice it belonged to.

A small girl, carrying a baseball bat, wearily walked into the room. But when she saw me, she dropped the baseball bat and ran up to me enveloping me in her arms.

"Woah, woah, is everything alright?" I said, a bit stunned from the sudden hug. Wrapping my arms around Abby. We stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Hey, wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked her again. She looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"What do you mean, you've been gone for 2 weeks. No phone call, text, not even a not Az. What the hell? I thought you were kidnapped or something awful!" She lightly hit my arm, and then she noticed the burn on my arm that had already begun healing.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She said pointing at my burn.

"Oh, its nothing."

"That's not nothing."

"Yes it is!"

"Fine!" Abby said and began to stomp away. "But you better let your mom know that you're back, she's been worried sick. And get changed, it looks like you haven't washed those clothes in a while.

That was true, I hadn't found a room in the TARDIS yet, maybe she didn't like me. But thankfully I found a shower to use but my clothing never got washed seeing as I didn't have a pair to change into. Have had that pointed out, I quickly went to my bedroom, grabbed a change of clothes before heading into a nice warm shower. My burn hurt a bit under the water, but it was healing quickly. The salve the Doctor gave me really does a bang up job.

When I stepped out and dried myself, I could here voices in the living room. I quickly wrapped the towel around my head and got dressed. I pulled on a TARDIS blue dress and a pair of black tights, and put on my necklace and tucked it into the dress like I've always done and put my sonic in my dress pocket. All of my dresses had pockets, I found them to be so useful. When I got outside I was bombard by my mother and father. Of course she called them right away, that Abby.

My mom hugged me and wept a bit before handing me to my dad. He hugged me, but only for a moment and then they both looked at me.

"Where in the world have you been?" My mother demanded, her previous teary eyed self was gone.

"You wouldn't believe me." I said trying to get them to leave me alone.

"That's not good enough! Explain yourself young lady."

I walked past them and sat on the couch.

"Fine, fine, gather round. But Im only going to say this once so you all better listen." My parents and Abby walked over and sat on the couch as well.

"On my birthday I decided to watch TV and a Doctor Who marathon was on."

"Sick, cant believe I missed that." Abby interrupted and my mom shot her a glare. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyways I went to watch it," I flicked on the TV just to illustrate my point. "Then the TV screen went all fuzzy." And just as I said that, the TV went fuzzy. "Ya, just like that." I said and my parents and Abby looked to the screen.

"What are you talking about? It's not fuzzy." Abby said.

"Yeah it is, cant you tell." I said getting up and whacking the TV.

"No, it's really not hun." My father said. I took a step back and looked at it again, still fuzzy.

"How are you guys not seeing this?" I said.

"Maybe you're seeing things, but continue the story." My mother said.

"Y-yeah." I said still looking at the TV. "Anyways, a silly thought came to mind and I took out my sonic, you know the one I bought of eBay. Well, being the nerd that I was, I pointed it as the screen." I pulled my sonic out and aimed it at the TV. "And I clicked it." I pressed the sonic and it emitted the normal green light. I dropped to my side when the TV didn't unfuzz. "Then I touched the screen and got sucked in." I said and turned around. My crowd looked like they were watching a comedian.

"You've got to be joking!" Abby laughed out. "No one is ever going to believe that!" I looked to my parents who were also laughing.

"I'm being very serious right now!" I said trying to talk over their laughter.

"Hun, there's no way that could have possibly happened." My mother said. I frowned and looked at the TV. And once again, I felt that nagging urge to touch the screen. This time without resisting, I stuck my hand out, and wouldn't you know it, my hand began to phase through.

"Ha see, I told you! Look!" I said and looked back. My mother gasped in horror and my dad looked shocked. And of course Abby was just loving it.

"How are you doing that? Special effects?"

"No I-" I was cut off, because of whatever was inside pulled me through. The last thing I heard was my mothers voice before I was engulfed in the darkness.

This time though, there was none of that weightlessness, just me falling and then landing roughly on bottom.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I said and got up, then rubbed my tender bum. I looked around to see where I was. Wall of books surrounded me and I could only think of one place. I quickly ran from my spot, doing my best to get out of the shadows. Then I noticed the adorable duo. The Doctor was chatting to Donna about where they were, being a big know it all and I decided to sneak up on them. I watched as Donna grabbed a book ready to open it. That's when I hopped out. Donna was facing away, but the look on the Doctors face was priceless, he even had his hand up, ready to use his sonic. I winked at him.

"Oi! Spoilers!" I said taking the book away from Donna.

"What?" She said and turned around. "And who are you supposed to be?" She said is a sassy attitude which I adored.

"Azalea." I said happily. "Hi Doctor." The Doctor smiled at me.

"What? You are?" Donna was cut off before she could say anything else by the Doctor placing a hand over her mouth. She looked at him for a moment, a light going off, and he let go. "Of course you are. My bad, lighting in here.." She rambled on and pointed upwards. I laughed.

"Oh Donna, I'm am so happy to meet you!" I pulled her into a hug. Letting her go, I looked to the Doctor. "So I'm assuming we are on the Library Plant? Is that what its called? Oh well."

"Yeah." The Doctor started, looking amusedly at me. "We just got here, so you are in time for the grand tour." He said while holding his arm out which a gladly took. "By the way, I am loving your new hairdo."

"Oh thanks." I reached up to pat my hair, only to find out that I was still had my towel wrapped around my head. "Oh jeez, tell me sooner. I don't want to walk around like that!" I scolded him, and pulled off the towel and tossed it in the nearest garbage disposal. I brushed my fingers through my slightly damp hair. I shook my head side to side, causing my blonde curls to shed a few droplets. I looked up after trying to flatten it a bit and I noticed the Doctor was watching me, a small smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but blush. Noticing my red cheeks, he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. My already quick red cheeks lit up even more. He is quite friendly, isn't he?

"So how far along are you?" The Doctor asked looking down at me.

"Oh, umm." I began trying to tear my gaze away from the Doctors lips. "This is only my second visit. I was pulled away from the ninth you, shortly after visiting five billion years in my future." The Doctor stopped in his tracks and looked at me. He looked as if he was studying my face, committing it to memory.

"Quite early for you then." He said with a squeeze of my hand, continuing to walk. I slightly lead the way keeping as out of any dark areas.

"Anyways" Donna started stepping in stride beside me. "Why cant I look the the books?"

"These books are from your future. You don't wanna read ahead, spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end." The Doctor answered.

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Donna retorted.

"I... try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, cos you know what? This is the biggest Library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent." The Doctor noted and went to an information terminal and started to fiddle on it with the sonic. I lightly touched mine in my pocket, making sure it was still there. I let go of his hand allowing him to work, but it felt like he really didn't want to let go, but he didn't purse it.

"The Library?" Donna questioned.

"The planet. The whole planet." I said and took a step aside.

"Maybe it's a Sunday." Donna reasoned.

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring." The Doctor dismissed

"Well... Maybe everyone's really, really quiet." I said.

"Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system."

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?" Donna asked, getting slightly on edge.

"Oh, you know, just passing." The Doctor lied. And he turned to face us, only to look at me and I gave him a disapproving look. He merely shrugged me off and continued his tinkering.

"No, seriously. It was all, "let's hit the beach" then suddenly we're in a Library. Why?"

"Now, that's interesting."

"What?"

"Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids - you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada, see? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life…" He pushed some keys, numbers ran on the screen until it stopped and writes "error; .000; life-form number capped at maximum record."

"A million million." I said.

"Gives up after that. A million million." The Doctor added.

"But there's nothing here. There's no-one." Donna said, sounding a bit distressed.

"And not a sound. A million million life forms, and silence in the Library." I shivered when he said that.

"But there's no-one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive?" We all looked at each other then cautiously reached towards a book. Just before we touched it we heard a voice, making us all jump.

"Welcome!"

"That came from in there." Donna shouted.

"Yeah!" The Doctor agreed. We headed back to the reception. We noticed a Node there - it looked like a modern statue with a living face mounted into it's head. Those things give me the creeps and I momentarily looked at Donna. I had to try and prevent that from happening.

"I am Courtesy Node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

"That face, it looks real." Donna mentioned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Donna brushed her off.

"But a statue with a real face, though! It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

"No, but really, it's... fine." He paused for a moment and looked at me and I slowly shook my head. It really wasn't fine. Then the node began to speak.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. "Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't... Oh, they're here. Arg. Slarg. Snick." Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here... Any other messages, same date stamp?" The Doctor asked the node and took a step back beside me and grabbed my hand.

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of 5, 0, 11…"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine, just play it." The Doctor said, hurrying things along.

"Message follows. "Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember... if you want to live, count the shadows." Message ends."

"Donna… Az." The Doctor said and walked closer towards us. He came leaned in closer to me and squeezed my hand..

"Yeah?" Donna asked a bit more frightened after listening to the node.

"Stay out of the shadows."

"Why, what's in the shadows?" She asked, getting more frightened by the second. The Doctor pulled me along, Donna right on our heels and through another door and arrived at an aisle between bookshelves that stood incredibly high. I wondered to myself how they got books up that high.

"So... We weren't just in the neighbourhood." Donna grumped at the Doctor.

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper." He flipped out his psychic paper and showed it to Donna - the message read "The Library. Come as soon as you can. xo"

"What do you think? Cry for help?" The Doctor asked and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulder and he narrowed his eyes a tad. He knew I was hiding something. But he quickly got over it.

"Cry for help - with a kiss and a hug?"

"Oh, we've all done that." I reasoned.

"Who's it from?" She asked him and even looked at me. I shook my head indicating I had no idea. The Doctor sighed.

"No idea."

"So why did we come here, why did you…"

"Donna!" I yelled, and the lights on the far end of the corridor began to go out and the darkness seems to move towards us.

"What's happening?" Donna asked, darting her head to the Doctor and I and back at the quickly darkening corridor.

"Run!" The Doctor and I yelled. We ran as fast as we could. Which for me, wasn't very quick. But the Doctor pulled me along, not allowing me to fall behind. We ran until we reached a door, but when the Doctor tried to open it, he found it locked and he shook it viciously.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled.

"What, is it locked?" Donna asked quite loudly.

"Jammed! The wood's warped!" He said frustrated.

"Sonic it, use the thingy!" Donna reasoned, and she looked back behind us as the lights continued to go out.

"He can't, it's wood!" I yelled back at her and pressed my back against the wall, watching the darkness decent quicker than I had hoped.

"What, it doesn't do wood?!" Donna yelled at him.

"Hang on, hang on, if I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface…"

"Oh, get out of the way! Azalea, with me." She said and I stood beside her. "1…2…3!" And Donna and I kicked the door, busting it open and I grabbed the Doctors hand pulling him in. He shut the door quickly behind is and used a book at a bolt. When the Doctor turned around he noticed Donna and I staring at the floating sphere. '_Poor girl_.' I thought to myself.

"Oh! Hello! Sorry to burst on you like this. OK if we stop here for a bit?" The Doctor smiled while talking to it. Only for the sphere to drop to the ground.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Security camera. Switched itself off." Doctor answered. Then he picked it up and began to examine it.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and began to probe it.

"Nice door skills, Donna, Az." He smiled to the both of us.

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends... sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that, what was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Doctor." I said.

"Possibly." Doctor answered Donna.

"Are we safe here?" Donna asked

"Doctor!" I said raising her voice.

"Course we're safe. There's a little shop." The Doctor reasoned, and pointed to the sign.

"Doctor!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He said, looking at me but continued to sonic the sphere. But instead of explaining I bent over and snatched the sonic away from him. But I was a bit too slow.

"Gotcha!" He said, forgetting about my outburst. The cover on the security camera's lens opened. Then words on the camera lens began to appear.

_'No, stop it, no, no!' _The sphere read.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Then he looked at me apologetically and put down the sphere. "You knew, and you tried to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" Donna asked, not seeing any harm in what the Doctor did.

"It's alive." I answered her.

"You said it was a security camera." Donna said looking at the Doctor.

"It is. It's an alive one." He said, looking at the sphere. Then more words began to appear on the lens.

_'Others are coming.' 'The Library is breached. Others are coming.'_

"Others? What's it mean, "others"?" Donna asked. The Doctor looked just as puzzled as Donna. He stood up and grabbed one of my hands. Donna though, turned around to the node in the room and began to ask it some questions.

"Excuse me, what does it mean, "others"?"

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you." Doctor answered, and I elbowed him in the gut lightly.

"Rude." I said, but the Doctor winked an eye at me.

"So why's it got a face?" Donna asked not even noticing the Doctors comment.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." The Node spoke.

"It's a real face?!" Donna shouted, slightly backing away from it.

"It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy." The Node replied. Donna was shocked.

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it…" She turned around to look at us, neither of which looked slightly perturbed.

"It's the 51st century, that's... basically like donating a park bench." The Doctor said, nonchalantly.

"It's donating a face!" Donna said in horror and stepped back further. But as she was moving back, she was getting closer to the shadows. I quickly ran up to her.

"No, wait, no!" I yelled and grabbed Donna at the waist, stopping her from stepping into the dark shadow that was straight behind.

Donna looked at me for a moment and then down to her waist.

"Cozy huh." I said with a small smirk. We were about the same height, so when I grabbed Donna, it was basically a hug. But being who she was Donna flustered and grabbed her hands.

"Oi! Hands!" She said but I didn't let go, not wanting to let go until we were further from the shadow. By this time though, the Doctor was already at our side looking at the shadow.

"The shadow, look." He said

"What about it?" Donna said.

"Count the shadows." I spoke.

"One. There, I counted it, one shadow." Donna answered, not getting the point in all of this.

"Yeah... But what's casting it?" The Doctor spoke slowly. A shiver ran down my spine, not liking where this was going. We all looked around but couldn't see anything that could cast it.

"Oh! I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head!" The Doctor told himself, and I smirked at him. I then pulled Donna closer to the middle of the light and then let her go. Lights down the corridor began to blink.

"Power must be going." Donna reasoned.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll out burn the sun." The Doctor muttered and walked to me and grabbed a free hand. Though I didn't look at him, but kept looking at the shadow until it just disappeared.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna asked.

"It's not dark." He answered and Donna turned around and noticed that the shadow they had just seen was gone.

"That shadow. It's gone." Donna spoke and I felt the Doctors hand squeeze mine almost painfully.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS." The declared, looking awfully focused.

"Why?"

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." He answered her and Donna looked horrified. Then the voice of a node rung in their ears.

"Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached…" Just then, the door behind them burst open and six people in spacesuits entered the room. One of them began to walk straight to the Doctor. She switched her visor to transparent to reveal a rather female face, and she smiled at the Doctor.

"Hello sweetie." She said and then noticed the Doctor holding my hand and frowned slightly.

"Who is that?" River asked pointing at me, but the Doctor shoved off the question.

"Get out!" The Doctor yelled at the newcomers.

"Doctor." I said in a calming voice, which apparently held no effect.

"All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away! Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived, they won't believe you." The Doctor spoke again.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." The leader said and smiled at the Doctor. Everyone else shed their helmets.

"How do you know they're not androids?" One of girls asked.

"Cos I've dated androids. They're rubbish." The curly haired woman said.

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition, I paid for exclusives." A man said stepping forward.

"I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." The man said to another girl in their company.

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?" The woman asked the Doctor.

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just lea... Hang on. Did you say expedition?" He questioned.

"My expedition, I funded it." The man stepped forward and you could hear the Doctor sigh.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists."

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" The woman spoke and grinned up at him.

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists." He said looking down at her.

"Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist." She held a hand out, but the Doctor didn't raise his to shake hers. River frowned. She looked at me for a moment and gave me a curious look. I just smiled, only because I was excited that I was able to meet River Song!

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now... you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again... not one living thing, not here, not ever." One of the girls started to walk to the shadows and the Doctor felt my hand slip from his as I ran to the girl and grabbed her before she took another step.

_"_Stop right there! What's your name?" The Doctor said and ran to them. He quickly looked down at their feet making sure there weren't any shadows. He shot me a stern look. I just mouthed him '_what?'._

"Anita." She answered.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship." Then he grabbed my hand once again and pulled me next to him. "Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." The crew just looked at him blankly and River just smiled. I held back a snicker.

"No, bit more scared than that." The Doctor huffed.

"OK, that will do for goes for you too, you know." The Doctor said looking down at the me.

"Yes I know, I just wanted to help Anita. I'll be careful." I said and the Doctor resumed to his talking.

"You, who are you?"

"Uh, Dave." Dave said.

"OK, Dave…"

"Oh, well Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot," He said while pointed to proper Dave. "He was the first Dave, so when we…" Before he spoke another word, the Doctor pointed him in the direction of the door they just came through.

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker." Other Dave said.

"How much darker?" I asked him leaning in.

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now." Other Dave said while looking at me. It was easier to look at her since the Doctor stood taller than him. The Doctor noticed this then stepped us back from him.

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." The Doctor told him and Other Dave got to work.

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?" Mr. Lux said while Miss Evangelista stepped to the Doctor and I, held out some paper and did the same with Donna when she walked up.

"I'm Mr. Lux's personal... everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation." She spoke in a mildly timid voice.

"Right, give it here." The Doctor said, and she handed myself and the Doctor the paper.

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." Donna smiled slightly at her. Then all three of us torn the paper to pieces.

"My family built this Library. I have rights." Mr. Lux shouted.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." River started, then looked to the Doctor._ "_You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this Library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." He spoke sarcastically.

"That was 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead."

"Bet your life?" He asked her and River smiled.

"Always." I frowned at that. If everything continued the way it was supposed to then River….

"What are you doing?" Mr. Lux said approaching Other Dave.

"He said seal the door."

"Torch!" The Doctor said and snagged the torch from Mr. Lux's hand.

"You're taking orders from him?" Mr. Lux said appalled.

"Spooky, isn't it?" I answered and giggled slightly. The Doctor walked around the room, with me in hand and used the torch to get a look in the darker corners.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Cos it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked.

"It's what's in the dark." I spoke and took and unconscious step back. I've never really been that fond of the dark.

"It's what's _always_ in the dark." The Doctor repeated emphasizing the point. He tugged me and walked back to the group.

"Lights." I spoke, and looked up at the Doctor. Of course, how silly of him.

"That's what we need, lights. Nice thinking Az! You got lights?" The Doctor asked as he turned to look at River and noticed that she was staring at me looking shocked. What did I have something on my face?

"Your Azalea?" But then she remembered what the Doctor had asked her. "What for?" She said trying to look away from me and to search for some light.

"Form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out." The Doctor told her.

"Oi! Do as he says." River shouted to her team.

"You're not listening to this man?!" Mr. Lux questioned River.

"Apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr. Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty Boy, Flower, you're with me. Step into my office." The Doctor and I exchanged looks while River headed to the information terminal.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Mr. Lux asked her.

"I don't fancy you." She said cheekily, and I giggled.

The Doctor walked to Proper Dave. I shook her head. Pretty boy, yes. Mentally present, not all the time.

"Pretty Boy, Flower Dear, with me I said." River shouted across the room

"Oh, I'm Pretty Boy?" He said then looked down at me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, you are quite pretty, and apparently I'm Flower Dear, flattered, but its a bit odd." We heard Donna laugh slightly behind us. But I pulled the Doctor away before they started exchanging insults. As we walked to River, the Doctor spoke.

"Don't let your shadows cross! Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected. And you are beautiful, just like a flower." He added then kissed my forehead.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Doctor." I said blushing and he grinned.

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave wondered.

"Excuse me, can I help?" Miss Evangelista asked.

"No, we're fine." Anita answered quickly

"I could just... you know, hold things." Miss Evangelista tried.

"No, really, we're OK." Other Dave spoke.

"Couldn't she help?" Donna asked.

"Trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's…" Other Dave started.

"Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her. Twice." Anita finished.

On the other side of the room River was fishing through her bag and she puled out the TARDIS shaped book.

"Thanks." River said.

"For what?" The Doctor wondered.

"The usual. For coming when I call."

"Oh, that was you?" He said, looking like he had no idea.

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"A fairly good one, actually."

"OK, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Uh, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you. Yes? So, um…" She starting flipping through pages in the book._ "_Crash of the Byzantium, have we done that yet?" The Doctor just stared at her expressionless, she looked at me and I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"Obviously ringing no bells." She leafed through more pages. "Right, um, oh. Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?" She looked hopefully at us. But the Doctor just stared.

"Obviously not. Blimey, very early days for you Doctor, then. Huh, life with a time traveller, never knew it could be such hard work." River muttered a bit then looked at the both of us and really stared and then looked more closely at the Doctor.

"Look at you! You're both so young." She mused.

"I'm really not, you know."

"Ha speak for yourself, I am." Azalea looked up at him but the Doctor gave a sad smile. What had I done to earn that?

"Nah, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen us before, then?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor… Azalea, please tell me you know who I am?"

"Who are you?" River looked shocked but then stepped to my side. The Doctor was about to pull her away but I shot him a quick look and he stopped. River whispered lightly in her ear.

"Azalea, at least you know me, right? You told me before, the future you, that the first time you meet me, you know me." She moved back and looked at me. I contemplated it for a minute but then I thought if River already knew that I knew her, there was no harm right. I looked at River and grinned and nodded. River smiled back and was about to speak but Azalea started first, for the Doctors sake she added.

"This is my first time meeting you." Rivers smile slowly faded but nodded understanding that the Doctor knew nothing about her, but that this was the first time her Flower was meeting her. Suddenly an alarm like noise interrupted them.

"Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?" Proper Dave said.

"Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like…"

"It is. It's a phone!" The Doctor agreed.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise." Proper Dave told the Doctor.

"But it's a phone!" Donna shouted like everyone was crazy.

"Let me try something." The Doctor said. The Doctor began working on it when the terminal's screen showed a symbol on the security camera with 'ACCESS DENIED' written over it.

"OK, doesn't like that, let's try something else." The Doctor said. "OK, here it comes. Hello?"

An image of a young girl appeared on the screen.

"Hello. Are you in my television?"

"Well, no, I'm, I'm... sort of in space. I, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple-grid security processor." Her told her, looking confused.

"Would you like to speak to my dad?" The girl asked.

"Dad or your mum, that'd be lovely."

"I know you! You were in my Library." The girl realized.

"_Your_ Library?" The Doctor wondered.

"The Library's never been on the television before. What have you done?" The girl wondered getting a bit upset.

"Ah, I... I just rerouted the interface…" The Doctor started but the connection breaks.

"What happened, who was that?" River asked. The Doctor pressed keys trying to get back but couldn't so he ran to the other side of the room to another terminal.

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights, we need those lights!" The Doctor yelled to everyone.

"You heard him, people, let there be light." River told everyone. I wandered around, feeling my sonic and wondering if it would work at all. Well, it could even if it was a light source. Working on the terminal, the Doctor continued looking at the TARDIS-shaped diary River left on the desk. Finally, he reaches for it, but I took it off from him. But then River also took it from me.

"Sorry. You're not allowed to see inside the book, it's against the rules." River told him.

"What rules?" He inquired.

"Your rules."

The Doctor was about to press further, but River left and he went back to working on the terminal when books began flying of the shelves.

"What's that? I didn't do that, did you do that?" He said and lifted his hand off of it.

"Not me." Proper Dave said. The Doctor turned back to the terminal. The screen displays again the 'ACCESS DENIED' sign, now with 'CAL' on the top. I dodged a few books that came at me, though one managed to hit my burnt shoulder and I let out a little gasp.

"What's CAL?" He wondered. The books finally stopped falling and I made her way back to the Doctor, lightly touching my shoulder. He looked at me for a moment, noticed the burn and frowned a bit, but then began searching my eyes, trying to find out if there was something I wasn't telling him.

"Do you know River?" He asked her.

"Yes." I answered.

"How?"

"Doctor I told you before, everything that happens, I've already seen on my TV screen. I might not remember everything but River really knows you and she needs you to trust her." The Doctor pulled a hand through his hair.

"But how can I?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Always." It didn't take him even a second to answer which caught me off guard. I must have done something pretty good in his past for him to trust me this much.

"Well," I started and placed a hand on his arm. "She just wants to help. You play a big part in her future." I gave him a weak smile knowing that the Doctor and River were going to be married in the future. But then suddenly, books began to fall all around us.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River wondered.

"How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?" The Doctor wondered aloud.

"Ask Mr Lux." River said. The Doctor turned to Mr. Lux

"CAL, what is it?" He asked him.

"Sorry. You didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Mr. Lux stated.

"Mr Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?" The Doctor pointed out.

"I'm protecting my family's pride." Mr. Lux said.

"Well, funny thing, Mr Lux, I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River started then looked between myself and the Doctor. _"_I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you two." I smiled at her and River winked back.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" The Doctor asked.

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. "_The lights are going out"_. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River told him.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Mr. Lux said pointedly.

"There was one other thing in the last message…" River said.

"That's confidential." Mr. Lux shouted at her.

"I trust this man and this woman. With my life, with everything." River said. Oh, good, we must like each other in the future.

"You've only just met him!"

"No, he's only just met me."

"Um. This might be important actually…" Miss Evangelista said but we were all absorbed by what River was trying to show us. Even I, at the time forgot about her…

"In a moment!" Mr. Lux told her.

"This is a data extract that came with the message." River began and showed us the PDA.

"4022 saved. No survivors." The Doctor read.

"4022, that's the exact number of people who were in the Library when the planet was sealed." River noted.

"But how can 4022 people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked.

"That's what we're here to find out."

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Mr. Lux said.

We continued talking for a bit until we heard a scream. We looked in the direction of where it came from and saw a panel in the wall was opened. The Doctor was the first to talk off, pulling me along. We arrived in a lecture room only to find a skeleton there.

"Everybody, careful! Stay in the light." The Doctor yelled. I looked at the skeleton and I felt my knees giving away. I sank to the floor, but oddly no tears came.

"I didn't save her." I said to myself. The Doctor crouched down next to me.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point!" Proper Dave said.

"Who screamed?" The Doctor asked.

"Miss Evangelista." I told him, and his eyes widened a fraction. I sat there, staring at her mangled suit and her skeleton.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked, getting to his feet, not believing what was right in front of him.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current…" River spoke into her communicator, only to hear her voice echo.

"Please state your current…" River paused and whispered the last word in realization. "…position." River reached forward and she pulled out a piece of the spacesuit's collar from behind the skeleton's back. The green lights of the communicator showed that it was still on.

"It's her. It's Miss Evangelista." River said.

* * *

><p><em>Bam! There's Part 1! And a twist for ya, I hope it works out :) I cant wait to unfold the mystery of Azalea.<em>

**_Aka-Baka Hoshi:_**_ Thanks for the support, your reviews make me smile_

**_Imou:_**_ Thank you for pointing out my errors they are now fixed._

_That being said, if anyone noticed something, be it spelling or whatever please PM so I can fix it right away. I dont have someone beta-ing so I have to read it myself. _

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter _**_XO_**


	5. Silence in the Library (Part 2)

**Silence in the Library 2**

_"Please state your current…" River paused and whispered the last word in realization. "…position." River reached forward and she pulled out a piece of the spacesuit's collar from behind the skeleton's back. The green lights of the communicator showed that it was still on._

_"It's her. It's Miss Evangelista." River said._

* * *

><p>"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita said.<p>

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." The Doctor told her.

"What did?" Anita asked.

"_Hello?" _We heard from Miss Evangelista's communicator.

"Um, I'm sorry everyone, um, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." River told everyone. I sobbed lightly and the Doctor pushed my face into his chest. I could feel the Doctor slowly caress my hair.

"She's what?" Donna asked.

_"__Hello, excuse me? I - I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me?" _Miss Evangelista spoke.

"That's... That's her, that's Miss Evangelista!" Donna said, eyes wide.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just... you know?" Other Dave said.

"This is her last moment... no, we can't. A little respect, thank you." River said softly.

_"__Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?" _Miss Evangelista said.

"But that's Miss Evangelista." Donna said.

"It's a data ghost, she'll be gone in a moment." River told her and then spoke to her communicator. _"_Miss Evangelista, you're fine, just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, lets you send thought mails. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after image." The Doctor explained while rubbing my head.

"My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." Anita said.

"She's in there!" Donna yelled.

_"__I can't see, I can't... Where am I?" _Miss Evangelista said.

"She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long." Proper Dave said.

"She's conscious! She's thinking." Donna told them. I pushed my head closer to the Doctor.

_"__I can't see, I can't... I don't know what I'm thinking." _Miss Evangelista said.

"She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in." The Doctor spoke softly.

_"__Where's that woman? The nice woman... is she there?" _Miss Evangelista said.

"What woman?" Mr. Lux wondered. Had any of them been really nice to her?

"She means... I think, she means me." Donna said in a shaky voice.

_"__Is she there? The nice woman?" _Miss Evangelista said.

"Yeah, she's here, hang on." River adjusted her communicator and looked to Donna. _"_Go ahead. She can hear you."

_"__Hello? Are you there?" _Miss Evangelista voice said and Donna shook her head in horror. I peeked out from the Doctors chest and looked to Donna. She looked to scared and sad. I reached out a shaky hand and grabbed hers.

"Help her." I told her softly.

"She's dead." Donna said.

"Yeah. Help her. Please Donna." I said choking out the words and a few more tears slide down my face. '_Help her where I didn't.'_

_"__Hello? Is that the nice woman?"_

"Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm... I'm here. You OK?" Donna tried to say in a normal voice.

_"__What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."_

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them."

_"__Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh..."_

"I won't tell them. I said I won't." Tears slide down Donna's face as she spoke and I looked sadly at her, it must be very hard.

_"__Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."_

"I'm not going to tell them." Donna told her. The lights on the neural relay communicator began blinking and slowly going out.

_"__Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."_

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River said softly.

_"__I can't think, I...don't know, I... I... I... Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream." _I felt the Doctor stand up behind me and patted the top of my head softly.

"Does anybody mind if I…?" River started, then stepped towards Miss Evangelista's skeleton and turned off the relay.

"That was... that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna was in tears and the Doctor put his other hand on her shoulder to comfort her. I stood up and brought Donna into a hug and we both quietly wept together. The Doctor watched us with a sad face.

"No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her... I'd like a word with that." River said, her angry slowly rising.

"I'll introduce you." The Doctor spoke and took hold of my hand and we rushed back to the other room with everyone following behind.

I took a step from the Doctor and wiped my tear stained face, trying to clear my head of what just happened. But I was almost more upset with myself, how could I have forgotten that would happen? I should be here to help save as many people with the knowledge I have. But rather I was attached to the Doctors hip! How selfish can I be? And I let her down. I stood in the middle of the light and looked towards the sky, but how should I go about saving the others? I cant see the Vashta Nerada. I looked to the shadows wishing I could tell where they are so I could protect everyone. But I can try!

"I'm gonna need a packed lunch." The Doctor asked.

"Hang on." River crouched down to her bag, searching for some food, but first pulled out the TARDIS book.

"What's in that book?" The Doctor asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Spoilers."

"Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of…"

"To me. Who are you to me, to us?" He said and pointed at Azalea.

"Again... spoilers." River said and handed him the lunch. "Chicken, and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out." The Doctor watched her closely for a moment, but Rivers gaze never faltered. The Doctor stood up and took a small step closer to the shadow and crouched down

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada!" The Doctor crawled around the room, examining the shadows with his sonic.

"You travel with them, don't you? The Doctor, and Azalea, you travel with them." River asked Donna. I walked closer to them, but not close enough for them to notice and listened in.

"What of it?" Donna snapped at her. "You know him, don't you?"

"Oh, God, do I know that man. We go way back, that man and me. Just not this far back." River said smiling lightly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Donna asked, completely confused.

"He hasn't met me yet." River said and then looked over to me, and I quickly looked away. "And neither has she. I sent him a message but it went wrong, it arrived too early. This is the Doctor, and Azalea in the days before they knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"And what of her?" Donna spoke pointing at me.

"She has always known me. Sometime less than others though."

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?" Donna snapped again.

"Donna! Quiet! I'm working." The Doctor yelled over at her. I walked over to him and patted his head.

"Hey, play nice." I told him. The Doctor looked at me and stood up and put a hand to my face and rubbed his thumb on my cheek. I closed my eyes at the gesture and took in the warmth from his hand.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"No." I told him, eyes still closed. "I should've been there, there to save her." I stray tear fell down my cheek. I felt the Doctor move his thumb and wipe it away.

"I'm sorry." He spoke and leaned into my face and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. My eyes quickly darted open and I brought a hand to my lips and took a step back. That was shocking. The Doctors eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just.. ah" The Doctor said, stumbling over his words and pulled his fingers through his hair. Then he looked at me curiously. "Was that the first?" I nodded and his eyes widened and he looked smug, almost congratulating himself.

"Theres more!?" I asked him, almost excitedly and he laughed and nodded, but crouched down to work on finding the Vashta Nerada before I could ask him anything more. He worked on sonicing and the spoke after getting a good signal.

"OK, we've got a live one! That's not darkness down those tunnels, this is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." He spoke to everyone and they all gathered around. The Doctor threw a chicken leg from the lunch box into the shadows. But by the time it reached the ground, there's only the bone left of it. They sure work fast.

"The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada. Literally "the shadows that melt the flesh". Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive." The Doctor said and began to think why there would be such a large amount of them.

"What d'you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna asked, almost looking scared.

"Mmmm, Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." The Doctor told her. I looked at Donna and I shivered. I have another reason to dislike the dark now.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Donna said.

"Nah, normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow?" River asked.

"No. But any shadow."

"So what do we do?"

"Daleks - aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans - back of the neck. Vashta Nerada…" The Doctor turned to look at all of us. "Run! Just run."

"Run? Run where?" River asked him, desperation clearly showing in her eyes.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor said and looked around.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics!" Mr. Lux shouted.

"Doctor, the little shop! They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna quickly told him.

"You're right! Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop!" The Doctor smiled.

"OK, let's move it!" Proper Dave said as he was about to head to the shop but the Doctor spots something. I looked to where his eyes were looking and saw it. Not again.

"Actually, Proper Dave, could you stay where you are for a moment?" The Doctor spoke.

"Why?" Proper Dave wondered.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." The Doctor told him sadly. Everyone else looked at Proper Dave shadow and you could hear some of them gasp in horror for their friend.

"It's how they hunt, they latch on to a food source and keep it fresh." The Doctor said and walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"What do I do?" Proper Dave asked, completely freaked out.

"You stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room, like there's a million wasps." The Doctor said.

"We're not leaving you, Dave." I told him and squeezed the Doctors hand and he looked down at me then back at Proper Dave.

"Course we're not leaving. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." The Doctor reassured him.

"On the floor, by my bag." And Anita went to go grab his helmet.

"Don't cross his shadow!" I yelled out at Anita as she was awfully close to it.

The Doctor then took the helmet from Anita._ "_Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." The Doctor then put the helmet on Proper Dave carefully.

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna said.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." The Doctor shrugged off her concern

"How are we safe?" She asked him and I pinched his hand and he yelped. He looked at me and I gave him a disapproving look.

The Doctor sighed. "We're not, that was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit, there was nothing left." Mr. Lux yelled.

"We can increase the mesh-density, dial it up 400%. Make it a tougher meal." River told him.

_"_OK." The Doctor pulled out his sonic and plugged it into Propers Daves suit. "800%! Pass it on." He went to give the sonic screwdriver to River but she lifts up her own similar one.

"Gotcha!" She said and waved it in front of him.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked, looking a bit shocked.

"It's a screwdriver."

"It's sonic."

"Yeah, I know. Snap!" River smiled and she went to everyones suit and sonic them, and the Doctor watched her suspiciously. He turned around and grabbed Donna with his free hand.

"With me, come on!" The Doctor told us and pulled us into the shop.

"What are we doing, we're shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" Donna asked him quickly. And the Doctor pushed Donna and I onto the transport pad.

"No talking, just moving! Try it! Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, TARDIS won't recognise them."

"What are you doing?" Donna asked him

"You two don't have a suit, you're not safe!" The Doctor told us.

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving…" Donna began, ready to rant at him.

"Donna! Let me explain." And just as he was pulling the lever down I jumped off of the transport but Donna was teleported away. I knew she was at least somewhat safer where she was going. But I needed to stay here and help.

"Oi!" The Doctor said and looked at me.

"What? You cant just send me off like that!" I told him.

"Yes I can." He said sternly.

"Well I wont let you!" And I ran back to the other room, the Doctor following closely behind, muttering to himself.

"Doctor!" River yelled for him.

"Where did it go?" The Doctor shouted looking at the ground and immediately pulled me closer.

"It's just gone. I... I looked round, one shadow. See." Proper Dave said.

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." River asked.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence…" Mr. Lux wondered.

"Shut up, Mr. Lux." River and I said at the same time.

"Did you feel anything? Like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor asked Proper Dave, not believing that they just left him.

"No, no, but, look, it's, it's gone." Proper Dave turned around to show that he was clear of the shadow.

"Stop there, stop, stop, stop there, stop moving!" The Doctor pulled me behind him, both of us minding each others shadows. "They're never just gone. And they never give up." The Doctor kneeled down to investigate the shadows with his sonic.

"Well, this one's benign." The Doctor said.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave said. Oh, no it was going to happen any second now, and I couldn't help him.

"No-one, they're fine." The Doctor said.

"No, seriously, turn them back on!"

River shouted at him. "They are on!"

"I can't see a ruddy thing." Proper Dave said.

"Dave, turn round." The Doctor told him and Proper Dave turned slowly towards the group and we saw that his face was invisible behind his helmet. I gripped the back of the Doctors suit.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone, are we safe here?" Proper Dave asked everyone.

"Dave, I want you stay still, absolutely still." The Doctor told him and at that moment Dave suddenly stiffened, and I gasped, knowing exactly what happened._ "_Dave, Dave? Dave, can you hear me, are you all right? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine, I'm OK, I'm... I'm fine."

"I want you to stay still, absolutely still." The Doctor said.

"I'm fine, I'm OK, I'm, I'm fine. I can't... Why can't I? I... I can't... Why can't I? I... I can't... Why can't I? I…" The lights on Proper Dave's communicator began blinking.

"He's gone. He's ghosting." River said.

"Then why is he still standing?" Mr. Lux said.

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?" _Cautiously, the Doctor moved closer to Proper Dave.

"Doctor, don't!" I stepped forward to hold him back, but being the stubborn man he is, kept on talking.

"Dave, can you hear me?"

_"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" _Proper Dave spoke. Then all of a sudden Proper Dave's hand shot out and grabbed the Doctor around his neck, choking him. And from the motion the helmet moved causing the skeleton skull to be shown. I rushed to the Doctor but he shoved me back, not allowing me to touch Proper Dave.

"_Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights_?"

"Excuse me, River!" I said and reached over to River, who was already taking out her sonic, snagged her it and used it on Proper Dave, stunning him and he let go of the Doctor. Then I handed the sonic back to her.

"Back from it, get back, right back!" His hand shot out in front of me forcing me back. Everyone else took large steps back, but we noticed that we were cornered by Skeleton Dave. Though he was moving rather awkwardly.

"Doesn't move very fast does it?" River pointed out.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." He said, sounding the slightest bit impressed. Then several shadows started reaching out from Skeleton Dave and they slowly began moving towards the group.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Mr. Lux shouted, fearing for his life.

"See that wall behind you?" River yelled out and everyone looked behind them. "Duck!" The Doctor continued to stare and I forced him down when River pulled out a sonic blaster and made hole in the wall.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor and I both shouted, me smiling, and the Doctor looking at her impressed.

"Everybody out. Go, go, go! Move it, move, move! Move it, move, move!" River urged everyone. We all ran out of the room, through the hole in the wall to arrive at a shadowy library aisle, surrounded by shelves of books.

"You said not every shadow." River stated.

"But any shadow!" I told her quickly while darting my eyes to everyones feet.

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?_" We heard Proper Dave as he advanced towards us.

"Run!" I said and followed after River. We made it aways before stopping and the Doctor began working on a lamp with his sonic.

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." The Doctor said. I fiddled with the sonic in my pocket.

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" River asked us as she pointer her screwdriver at the lamp and the light became strong than the Doctors.

"Your screwdriver... looks exactly like mine."

"Yeah. You gave it to me."

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone."

"I'm not anyone."

"Who are you?"

"What's the plan?" River asked now looking towards me, tired of the Doctors constant questions. I was about to speak but the Doctor started before I had the chance.

"I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Take her home, yeah." River said then addressed the rest of the group. "We need to get a shift on." The Doctor, thinking about Donna, put his sonic next to his ear, then started to look increasingly concerned.

"She's not there." He started, then looked at me. "I should've received a signal, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Well, maybe the co-ordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." River suggested. I was about to explain what happened but the Doctor ran to the nearest node. Crap, he was not going to enjoy this.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The Doctor asked the Node, but as it turned, it revealed the face of Donna Noble.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna!" The Doctor yelled, looking horrified.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River wondered, looking shocked.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Oh, Donna!" He reached and lightly touched her cheek with his fingers. The Doctor whirled around and looked at me, a flash of anger reaching his eyes."Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Yes, but-" I started.

"Donna Noble has left the Library."

"Why didn't you stop me! And to think that could be your face…" He looked back at Donna for a moment then back at me. He looked sad, now, completely losing any anger. I reached to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't stop you because I knew Donna was going to be fine." '_If thing everything works out here_.' I hoped to myself.

"How is this fine?" He said, pushing me away slightly, but still holding onto me.

"You just have to trust me." I heard the Doctor audibly sigh and look at Donna's face again.

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?" _Skeleton Dave appeared in the aisle but the Doctor was too devastated to care, he just stared at the Node Donna in despair.

"Doctor!" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?_"

"Donna Noble has left the Library."

"Doctor, we've got to go, now!" River told him and I grabbed the Doctor, tugging him away from the Node. And we all ran.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

_"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

_"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

_"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the Library." We continued to run but found ourselves cornered, and Skeleton Dave was coming from one end of the aisle and the shadows began moving ever closer from the other end.

"Doctor, what are we gonna do?" River shouted.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" The Doctor looked around trying to figure out something, and wished to himself that Azalea's sonic would pulse green. He usually hated when it happened but he would give anything for it to happen now.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

* * *

><p>Woot! Part 2 up! Im pretty proud of myself for finishing it so quickly, but I'm pooched.<p>

I hope everything here makes sense except for Azalea of course hehe.

**Sophia**: Thanks, and here ya go, hope it was good :P

**daydreamer0001**: I have some twists here and there, I hope it all works about and doesn't get too confusing for you or for me haha!

**Leave a review or a pm!**


	6. Forest of the Dead

**FOREST OF THE DEAD**

_"__Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?" _Proper Dave's voice echoed through the empty library, as he faced us all, cornered. River, the smart woman that she is, took out her squareness gun and shot it in the wall, creating an escape.

"This way, quickly, move!" River shouted to everyone.

_"__Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

The group went through to another room and River used the blaster to make another entry.

"OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre, in the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor…"

"I'm doing it." The Doctor said and began to check the shadows with his sonic screwdriver.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming, we can't stay long. Have you found a live one?" River asked him. I stood in the middle of the light, watching everyone, as they moved around and I watched the shadows closely.

"Maybe, it's getting harder to tell." The Doctor said, looking at his sonic as it was acting up. "What's wrong with you?" He told it, giving it some light taps.

"We're gonna need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" River asked and Other Dave reluctantly giver her one._ "_Thanks, Dave." And she tossed the leg into the shadows. I headed towards River and watched the meat disappear in an instant.

"OK... OK, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet." River announced to everyone.

"They won't attack until there's enough of them, but they've got our scent now, they're coming." The Doctor explained, grabbing my hand, and headed to look at more shadows. From the other side of the room, Other Dave came over to talk to River.

"Who is he? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him."

"He's the Doctor." River told them, almost amused.

"And who is the Doctor?" Mr. Lux asked, approaching them

"The only story you'll ever tell - if you survive him." River said.

"You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are." Anita said.

"Listen, all you need to know is this... I'd trust that man, and that woman, to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been." River said and I noticed the Doctor looked at her suspiciously, having heard what she said.

"He doesn't act like he trusts you."

"Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet. And she," River said, and looked at me from across the room. "Oh her and I, we have such great adventures together." River then walked to the other side of the room to where the Doctor and I were. The Doctor was fiddling with his sonic, trying to get it to work.

"What's wrong with it?" River asked.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." The Doctor said as he brought the sonic to his ear.

"Then use the red settings."

"It doesn't have a red setting."

"Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will do one day." River winked and showed him her sonic.

"So some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver." The Doctor turned to look at her properly. River smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"Why would I do that?" The Doctor asked skeptically.

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about." River said, almost letting out a laugh.

"And I know that because…?" The Doctor started. Oh, he just never listens does he.

"Doctor." I said, standing next to him. "River has your sonic for a very good reason, which I cant really tell you, but know that I trust her, and I trust you Doctor." The Doctor listened to my intently, but still, didn't seemed convinced. He just couldn't understand why he would give his sonic to her.

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend, you're angry, I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor. Right now…" River said.

"Less em... I'm not emotional!" The Doctor retorted.

"There are five people in this room still alive, focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young!" River said and I laughed at the comment. He really is hard work.

"Young? Who are you?!" The Doctor snapped at her.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you! We're all gonna die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple." Mr. Lux pointed out. I looked sadly at them when River looked at the Doctor and almost laughed. The Doctor looked at me, almost sad, but River took back his attention.

"Doctor... one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." I frowned, knowing what she was going to say. River leaned towards the Doctors ear and she whispered some words, which had the ability to stun the Doctor for a moment. His eyes bore straight into hers and he looked at me for a quick moment and gulped.

"Are we good? Doctor... are we good?"

"Yeah... Yeah, we're good." He nodded a bit excessively.

"Good."

I walked to the Doctor and as soon as I stood in front of him, he pulled me into a tight hug. I watched as River headed back to the group. She looked back at us for a moment and smiled. It was odd. Wouldn't River be even the slightest bit jealous if her Doctor was gushing and holding someone else? But instead she smiled and looked fondly at us. Was the future, perhaps, different now that I am here? My thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor planted a kiss on my forehead, pulled away from me and addressed the group. Good thing to know, the Doctor has a quick bounce back time.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing's strong enough... Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed?" Everyone looked at each other blankly.

"Come on! What's new? What's different?" The Doctor asked them.

"I dunno, nothing. It's getting dark." Other Dave said.

"It's a screwdriver, it works in the dark." The Doctor brushed off the silly answer. But then he looked but to the moon, and the darkening sky through the dome.

"Moon rise... Tell me about the moon. What's there?" The Doctor asked, looking between faces.

"It's not real, it was built as part of the Library. It's just a doctor moon." Mr. Lux said.

"What's a doctor moon?"

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." Mr. Lux explained. The Doctor pointed the sonic upwards and started to turn it on and off.

"Well, still active, it's signalling, look. Someone somewhere in this Library is alive and communicating with the moon, or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through…" The Doctor brought the sonic to his ear trying to fix the signal when a fuzzy image on Donna appeared in the library.

"Doctor!" I shouted, pointing at Donna.

"Donna!" The Doctor yelled, but the image faded.

"Doctor, that was Donna! We can get her back!" I said happily and hugged him. _'Thank goodness nothing else happened instead.'_

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Ah, I'm being blocked." I watched the Doctor as he frantically worked, trying to find Donna again.

"Professor?" Anita spoke scared. '_Dammit, I didn't remember this happening so soon.'_

"Just a moment." River told her. I walked over to Anita carefully minded her to shadows.

" Guys, it's important. She has two shadows…" I told everyone, and Anita sobbed. The Doctor rushed over and pulled me away from her. I stumbled a moment from the push. He is being quite aggressive. I stepped forward again, but he looked at me, as if he was telling me not to take a single step forward…. or else. I almost, almost wanted to defy him, but thought better of it and took a small step back. He always has to be in control, doesn't he. I huffed upset.

"OK. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River spoke.

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita said, trying to hold back more tears from falling.

"Just keep it together Anita, OK?" I told her softly.

"Keeping it together, I'm only crying. I'm about to die, it's not an overreaction." I frowned. She was right. River walked up to us and put the helmet on Anita.

"Hang on." The Doctor flashed the sonic across the helmet, tinting it.

"Oh, God, they've got inside." River spoke.

"No, no, no, I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone." The Doctor told her.

"D'you think they can be fooled like that?" She asked him.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm, it's not like we chat."

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asked Anita.

"Just about." She replied. Out of nowhere the Doctor tugged me closer and wrapped an arm around me, my back to his chest.

"Just, just, just... stay back. Professor, a quick word, please." The Doctor said to River.

"What?"

"Down here." He motioned and the three of us crouched.

"What is it?" She asked, and the Doctor spoke quietly.

"Like you said, there are five people still alive in this room." The Doctor began.

"Yeah, so?" River said not getting the point.

"So... why are there six?" He asked. Everyone snapped their head to see another figure standing in the room.

_"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

"Run!" We bolted out of the room as quick as possible with Skeleton Dave chasing us.

_"Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?" _

The group ran through a glass corridor with shelves of books on one side and a view of the planet on the other.

"Professor, go ahead, find a safe spot…. and take Azalea." He said to River, reluctantly passing me to her.

"Hey, Im not an object!" I told him but when he looked at me, his face looked torn. I began to reach out to him not wanting to leave him.

"Not now Azalea!" The Doctor shouted at me.

River grabbed my arm pulling me away form him. "It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it." River yelled at him. I wanted to yell at him too, but this was the first time he raised his voice at me so aggressively.

"Five minutes." The Doctor said while raising 5 fingers.

"Other Dave, stay with him, pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor." River stated.

"Doctor!" I shouted at him to get his attention. He turned his head a bit to look at me. "Stay safe."

"Just for you." The Doctor nodded and smiled.

"Oh and Doctor, think about the books!" I said and River dragged me out of the room with Anita and Mr. Lux leading the way.

**XxXxXx**

_"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" _ Proper Dave's voice spoke from the walking skeleton. The Doctor slowly moved closer to the walking swarm.

"You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside it and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to me. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me."

_"Hey! Who turned out the light_s?"

"The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests. What are you doing in a library?" He asked, looking around the library.

"We should go. Doctor!" Other Dave said.

"In a minute. You came to the Library to hunt, why? Just tell me why?"

"_We...did not." _The Vashta Nerada spoke with crackly voice.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor perked up.

_"We did not_."

"Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it. Did not what?"

"_We... did not... come... here."_

"Well, of course you did, of course you came here." The Doctor told them.

_"We come from here."_

"From here?"

_"We hatched here."_

"But you hatch from trees, from spores in trees."

_"These are our forests."_

"You're nowhere near a forest, look around you."

_"These are our forests."_

"You're not in a forest, you're in a library. There are no trees in a…" The Doctors face then showed a look of realization. "….Library."

"We should go. Doctor!"

"Books. You came in the books. Azalea said to think about the books, oh she is good! Microspores in a million million books."

"We should go. Doctor!" Other Dave shouted to the Doctor.

"Oh, look at that." The Doctor looked up and around him at the endless amount of books. _"_The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million million books, hatching shadows." The Doctor lightly shook his head.

"We should go. Doctor!" Other Dave said, again, in the same tone. The Doctor looked at Other Dave, suddenly realizing that he had been repeating the same words for a while.

"Oh Dave! Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said and saw the lights on Other Dave's neural relay were blinking, and the helmet showed off a skull. Both of the walking skeleton suits began to close in on the Doctor.

"_Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_

_"We should go. Doctor!"_

"Thing about me, I'm stupid, I talk too much, always babbling on, this gob doesn't stop for anything. Wanna know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door." The Doctor then points the sonic to the floor, opening up a trap door and he falls through it, disappearing. The skeletons look down, and out the trap down to the hundreds of floors to the ground. But what they didn't know was the fact that the Doctor did not fall down, but he was climbing under the corridor clinging to some metal structures, sonic in mouth.

**XxXxXx**

In the Library, Azalea, River, Anita and Mr Lux ran into another huge room, and River began examining the shadows with her sonic.

"You know... it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here." She said, but looked sad.

"Oh River he is here, maybe not the Doctor you had hoped but he is still the Doctor, and you know that." I said kneeling down next to her but she still frowned.

"The Doctor," Anita started, looking around. "He's coming back, right?"

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite... finished, they're not done yet. Well... yes, you and the Doctor are here. You came when I called, just like you always does." River said and looked at me, her eyes were trying to hold back stubborn tears. "But not _my_ Doctor and not _my_ Azalea." She said and touched my cheek gently. "Now my Doctor... I've seen whole armies turn and run away, with you always at his side. And he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers, leading his lady in. The Doctor, Azalea,… in the TARDIS... next stop: everywhere."

"Spoilers! Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor said, suddenly appearing from behind the group.

"It does for the Doctor." River told him, still a bit sad.

"I _am_ the Doctor."

"Yeah. Some day." River said, and I shook my head and walked to the Doctor.

"Other Dave?" I asked him, knowing what that answer was most likely going to be.

"Not coming, sorry." He said, checking me over with a quick glance.

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita wondered, getting more concerned at the face that they haven't killed her yet.

"I don't know." The Doctor looked to her feet, she still has two shadows. "Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right. No-one's ever going to see my face again." Anita flapped her arms, obviously upset. I stepped up to her.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"An old age would be nice. Anything you guys can do?" Anita asked.

"Im pretty, useless. Haven't got a sonic or a brain like he has, but the Doctor will think of something." I reassured her. Maybe, the Vashta Nerada will leave her alone.

"I'm all over it." The Doctor said.

"Doctor... When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered something in your ear, and you did. My life so far... I could do with something like that. What did she say?" The Doctor looked at her, thinking. And I looked at him, wondering if River told him what I thought she had. "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe…" He spoke aloud.

"What?" Anita asked.

"Safe. You don't say saved, nobody says saved, you say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?"

"4,022 people saved. No survivors." Mr. Lux said.

"Doctor?" River asked him, knowing he was onto something.

"Nobody says saved, nutters say saved, you say safe. But you see, it didn't mean safe, it meant... it literally meant... saved!" He was getting excited! The Doctor ran to a terminal and got to work.

"See, there it is, right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, the computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport 4,022 people?" River wondered.

"Succeeded, pulled 'em all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole Library, Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saved them." I spoke, coming up from behind them. The Doctor took a step back from the terminal and grabbed my hand.

"The Library, a whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." He said triumphantly.

Without warning, alarms began to ring in the Library.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mr. Lux shouted.

"_Autodestruct enabled in 20 minutes_." A computer voice spoke.

"20 minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg." The Doctor said, and I felt him tense up.

"No! No, it's all right, the doctor moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL." Mr. Lux stated. The Doctor tried working on the terminal to reverse it, but then the screen just went blank.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled.

_"All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly…" _The Computer voice said.

"We need to stop this, we've got to save CAL!" Mr. Lux shouted.

"What is it, what is CAL?" The Doctor asked him, his face showing that he didnt want any more beating around the bush from him.

"We need to get to the main computer, I'll show you." Mr. Lux said.

"It's at the core of the planet." The Doctor said.

"Well, then. Let's go!" I pulled the Doctor to follow after Mr. Lux. River walked to the middle of the room and used her sonic at the centre circle on the floor and it opened.

"Gravity platform!" River smiled.

"I bet I like you." The Doctor said.

"Oh, you do!" River said and stepped on. The Doctor stepped on and aided me. The platform began to descend.

_"Autodestruct in 15 minutes."_

The group made it to the core and a little girl's cry for help was heard from the computer terminal.

"Help me. Please, help me." The girl spoke.

"What's that?" Anita said.

"Was that a child?" River wondered, looking troubled.

"Computer's in sleep mode." The Doctor said and began pushing buttons. _"_I can't wake it up. I'm trying."

"Doctor, these readings!" River said.

"I know, you'd think it was... dreaming." The Doctor looked curiously at the screen.

"It is dreaming...of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Mr. Lux told them.

"Computers don't dream." Anita stated.

"Help me. Please help me." The girls voice spoke from the terminal.

"No. But little girls do." Mr. Lux said and went to a lever to open a door, and they all went into the next room. A Node faced away, and it began to turn, revealing the face of a little girl, pleading for help.

"Please help me. Please help me." The girl begged.

"Oh, my God!" River looked on horrified.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita said.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL." Mr. Lux said.

"CAL is a child! A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" The Doctor snapped at Mr. Lux. I gripped his hand tighter, pulling him back from doing anything rash.

"Because she's family! CAL... Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." The Doctor listened, calming down slightly.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's for ever." Mr. Lux said, looking up at the girl fondly.

"And then the shadows came." The Doctor spoke softly and looked at the little girl.

"Shadows. I have to... I have to save. Have to save…" CAL spoke.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the Library, folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." I said proudly.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita wondered.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over 4,000 living minds chatting away inside her head, it must be like... being... well, me." The Doctor said, but squeezed my hand again. It sure could get used to holding the Doctors hand.

"So what do we do?" River asked.

_"Autodestruct in ten minutes_."

"Easy!" The Doctor started and ran to some electrical panels and began opening them, leaving me behind to watch. " We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult, Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer and she can borrow my memory space!" The Doctor pulled out some wires and looked at them thoughtfully.

**"**No! Doctor you can't, you'd die if you did that." I ran up to him and held him back from moving forward.

"Listen to her! It'll kill you stone dead!" River yelled at him.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize." He told River, not sparing me a glance.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!" River told him angrily.

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." He said and pulled away from me, but I continued to hold tight to him.

"Doctor!" River and I both yelled at him.

"I'm right and this works! Shut up. Now listen, you and Luxy-boy, back up to the main Library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as your air, shut up!"

"Ha! I hate you sometimes!" River shouted.

"I know!"

"Mr Lux, with me! Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!" River and Mr Lux left, leaving the Doctor, Azalea and Anita, and the Doctor continued to work frantically at the computer terminal.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"It's the only way."

"No, it can't be, there must be something else you can do."

"Azalea, even if there is, we don't have much time to think about other options. I have to go with what I know will work now."

"Let me do it then." The Doctor immediately stopped his work and turned to face me.

"What?"

"I said, let me instead of you." The Doctor cast his face downwards.

"Why, why would you even say that?" He asked me.

"Why else? I don't want to lose you. And even more, the world would die without you wandering around protecting it!" The Doctor looked up at me, his face full of emotion. Emotion that I couldn't possibly comprehend. He looked at me as if what I was saying was killing him. I took a step back. I couldn't bare to look at his face. It made me want to break down in tears and hold him. Hold him for an eternity.

Building up the strength, I grasped his hands. "No one has to die today." The Doctor looked up at me, his eyes wide and wondering. But then Anita spoke. She still had her two shadows.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" She broke the awkward silence that lingered around us. The Doctor turned back to working on the terminal. I walked away frowning.

"These are their forests. I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content."

"So you think they're just gonna let us go?" Anita asked.

"Best offer they're gonna get." He told her.

"You're gonna make 'em an offer?" She wondered.

"They'd better take it, cos right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what... " The Doctor turned to look hard at Anita, but at this point, the spacesuit, and then turned back to his work and sighed.

"I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying, and she never gave in. And you ate her." He spat at the swarm in the suit. I wanted to cry, I had hoped at least Anita would be spared this time around. The Doctor wiped out his sonic and made the visor on the helmet transparent which revealed a human skull.

"But I'm gonna let that pass. Just as long as you let them pass." He spoke and I covered my mouth to keep myself from crying harder. Seeing people die in front of you, even if you've seen it on a TV show, can't compare to what it feels like in reality. If this is even reality.

"_How long have you known?" _The Vashta Nerada spoke using Anita's voice.

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now." The Doctor turned to see that the neural relay was blinking. "She's nearly gone. Be kind."

_"These are our forests. We are not kind."_

"But we are giving you back your forests, you have to let them go!" I yelled at the suit, my angry welling up. The Doctor spoke in a softer tone.

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go." The Doctor headed back to the terminal and the shadows that were around Anita, began to reach out. I took a step back in fear and the Doctor leaped in front of me, protecting me form the oncoming shadows.

_"These are our forests. They are our meat."_

"Don't play games with me! You just killed someone I liked, and you are threatening someone that I love, that is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up." I listened to the Doctor and watched how his face changed to rage in the blink of an eye when the shadows came after us. Love, he said that they were threatening someone he loves, could the Doctor possibly love me? But I feel like I haven't even done anything?! My thoughts were cut off when I noticed that the shadows slowly made a withdrawal.

"_You have one day." _The suit collapsed and not a moment later River arrived.

"Anita!" River shouted.

"I'm sorry, she's been dead a while now." He said calmly, but then realized that River was still here. "I told you to go!" And then he looked at me. "I need you to go to. River take her."

"Lux can manage without me. But you can't." River walked over to the Doctor, but without a word, punches him, which effectively knocks him out.

"Oh River, don't do this."

"Sorry love, I have to save him. Especially for you." She said and then punched me, and I blacked out.

When the Doctor came to, he heard some tinkering and looked up to see River sitting in a chair fiddling with wires. The Doctor noticed that he was handcuffed to a pillar, and out of reach of her.

_"Autodestruct in two minutes."_

"Oh, no, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? That's my job!" The Doctor yelled at her.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" She said not looking at him and continued to work on the wire.

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs? Wait, where is Azalea? What have you done with her?" The Doctor shouted, his angry slowly rising.

"She is right behind you, and spoilers!" The Doctor looked behind him, noticing the Azalea was knocked out and also handcuffed to the pillar. He relaxed slightly knowing that she was safe and near him.

"Two handcuffs, really? No, this is not a joke, stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River! Please! No!"

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. Oh, and she must have known from the moment she saw me today- it's the early days for her." River smiled fondly down at Azalea. "The last time I saw you both, the real you, the future you, I mean - you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit, and Azalea in a fancy new dress. You two took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and the both of you cried."

_"Autodestuct in one minute."_

"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. Azalea must have tried to think of something, she probably wanted to take your place too, am I right?" The Doctor just watched River sadly. "You even gave me your screwdriver - that should've been a clue." River said looking down at them. Both sonic screwdrivers, together with River's diary, were on the ground between the two of them. The Doctor tried to reach for them but they are just a bit too far.

"There's nothing you can do." River told him.

"You can, let me do this!" He shouted and pulled against the pillar.

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you. And don't you dare do that to her!"

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare!" River cried at him, but paused, wanting to be smiling in the end. "It's OK. It's OK, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, Azalea, time and space. You watch us run!" More tears began to stream down her face.

"River, you know my name!"

"_Autodestruct in ten…"_

"You whispered my name in my ear. _Her _name."

_"...nine, eight, seven..._

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could… but…"

"_You_ didn't….." River said, looking at my unconscious body. "Spoilers…" The Doctor looked at River confusedly, but River smiled through her tears tenderly at Azalea and the Doctor.

_"...three, two, one…"_

River then plugged the two cables together and a blinding white light overtook her body. The Doctor watched, mourning.

**XxXxXx**

Mr Lux was is in the reception area working on a terminal, until a flash of light appeared and he heard a voice.

"Excuse me." A man spoke. Mr. Lux looked up and he saw the whole room full of people.

"What happened? How did we get here?" The man asked him.

"Look at you, you're back! You're all back." He cheered and went to hug people at random. _"_He did it! You're all back. Look at you!" He laughed with delight and went to look outside the room, only to see that the planet was alive again.

"Look at that! Oh look at that, he did it. 4,022 people! Saved!"

**XxXxXx**

Down in the computers core, the Doctor was still in handcuffs, heartbroken to lose someone again. Then he heard a mumble behind him.

I was slowly regaining consciousness, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the Doctor looking down at me with a sad smile. My eyes shot open, hoping I wasn't to late. But when I looked over his shoulder I saw that I was. I brought my free hand to my face and covered it as I cried. Part of me almost wanted to laugh at the fact that River had actually handcuffed me, but I cried.

"I knew, I knew this was going to happen, but I couldn't do anything to save her, to save any of them! I'm so useless!" I cried and the Doctor wrapped an arm around me, not saying a word, just letting me cry it out.

**XxXxXx **

When we made it upstairs it didn't take us long before we found Donna. She was of course, shouting at the top of her lungs for the two of us. You really couldn't miss it. Donna had told us that she had met someone in the 'other world' she called it and wanted to look for him. A while later Donna came back, and we waited at the little shop watching the crowd of people. We silently held hands, each of us needing to know that the other was right beside them.

"Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in…" The teleport operator spoke as he was sending people back home.

"Any luck?" I asked Donna.

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day. Suppose he could have had a different name out here, but let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?"

"Maybe not." The Doctor spoke, he mind elsewhere.

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?"

"Everything." He said, still lost in his thoughts. Donna looked at him, completely offended. I stifled a small laugh at the duo. They never cease to make me laugh.

"Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say "nothing". I was aiming for "nothing", I accidentally said "everything"." He tried to correct himself, but Donna just shook her head.

"Stand right in the middle of the teleport, please. Keep your hands and feet inside at all times." We heard the teleport communicator.

"What about you two?" She said looking at the both of us. "Are you all right?"

"Ive had better days." I said first and Donna nodded knowingly.

"I'm always all right." The Doctor said.

"Is "all right" special Time Lord code for... "really not all right at all"?" Donna asked him.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Cos I'm "all right", too." She spoke. I walked to her and hugged her tightly. We stayed like that for a moment and I let go, but grabbed her hand and held it. We all looked at each other, understanding one another's sorrow. The Doctor grabbed my other hand and we walked off.

"Come on." The Doctor said, leading the way.

Just as they were leaving, "Lee" was standing in the middle of the teleport as he spots Donna but couldn't call her name, struggling with his stammer and he was teleported away.

**XxXxXx**

Outside, the Doctor, Donna and I stood looking out at the Library planet and the Doctor took out the River's TARDIS book and put it on the wide railing.

"Your friend... Professor Song... She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me…" Donna asked.

"Donna... This is her diary. My future. I could look you up." He looked to me." I could look you up too. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" The Doctor said asking us. I knew right away that I didn't want to know. I already knew what was _supposed_ to happen, but part of me was becoming unsure. From what I gathered, the Doctor loves me, but where does that put River and the Doctor when they were supposed to be married in the future. I shook my head, letting him know that I didn't want to find out my future.

"Spoilers, right?" Donna answered.

"Right." The Doctor said, looking down at the book, trying to resist the temptation. The Doctor then pulled out River's futuristic screwdriver and placed it on the book. Oh I wanted to tell the Doctor what to do, but I wanted him to figure it out so that at least he knows that he didn't abandon them in the end.

"Come on. The next chapter's this way." The Doctor said leading them back inside to the TARDIS.

_XoXo_

_"When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run for ever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment accepts it."_

_XoXo_

We began walking back and the Doctor looked like he was contemplating something. I decided to give him a little push in the right direction.

"So why did you give her your screwdriver." I said getting his attention and he looked down at me. "If you have known how she was going to die for all these years, you would have thought of something right?" I winked at him. The Doctors eyes shot open and then he ran back to where we had just been. The Doctor ran and picked up the sonic.

"Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that?" I came quickly down the stairs after him, Donna on my heels. "You're right, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver! Why would I do that?" He then opened the sonic and it revealed green light of the neural relay.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that! I'm very good!" The Doctor cheered.

"What have you done?" Donna asked, looking between the two of us. I had a big smile plastered on my face.

"Saved her!" He shouted and then bolted out of the room to go to the computers core, before Rivers time ran out.

"Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you and me, one last run! Sorry, River, shortcut!" He used the sonic to disable the gravity platform then jumped into the hole.

_XoXo_

_"Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day."_

_XoXo_

The Doctor makes it to the bottom and run to the terminal, plugging the screwdriver in and smiles at CAL, and she smiled back at him.

_XoXo_

_"Not today."_

_XoXo_

River appears in the virtual world, in front of the hospital where she meets Dr Moon and the Charlotte, but was confused as to where she was.

"It's OK. You're safe. You'll always be safe here. The Doctor fixed the data core. This is a good place now. But I was worried you might be lonely. So I brought you some friends. Aren't I a clever girl?"

"Aren't we all?" Miss Evangelista spoke from behind her. River turned around to see Miss Evangelista, Proper Dave, Other Dave and Anita walking towards her.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! He just can't do it, can he? That man, that impossible man! He just can't give in." River cried and went to hug everyone.

_XoXo_

"Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all."

_XoXo_

The Doctor and I were walking back to the TARDIS and he stopped in front of it, and he looked down at our hands. I let go, knowing what he wanted to do. I sidestepped and watched as the Doctor tentatively snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened for him. He smiled and grabbed my hand again and we walk in. Donna was inside smiling at the both of us and the Doctor turned to face the door and snapped his fingers again, making the doors close.

_XoXo_

_"Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call... everybody lives."_

_River closes the TARDIS book and she gives goodnight kisses to Charlotte and walks to the doorway._

_"Sweet dreams, everyone."_

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Azalea as a character is still developing since she was just thrown into the Doctors world. It may be confusing at times, but I don't want to give everything away. But I am sure that some things are already quite obvious ehehe ;)<p>

I know the Doctor can be harsh, but he does that because he wants to protect her.

Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile! *gives free hugs*

**The Dreamer:** I like her too, and River only frowned at the beginning because she didn't know who Azalea was ;)

**LPeck**: I know i wished for the kiss ;) The home/reality thing will be discussed more thoroughly later on.

**That-Stubborn-Biotch**: Haha 'update' works for me!

**random person 5**: Im glad you like it, River was confused at first because she didn't know who she was, but things will come clear in later chapters.

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Some things will be more confusing, at least I try to make you think a bit. Cuz honestly, it wouldn't be that fun if I just gave you the whole plot ;) hehe, glad you like it so far!


	7. Midnight (Part 1)

**MIDNIGHT (Part 1)**

"So!" The Doctor started and rounded the console and pushed and pulled different things. "Where to next?" He asked as he looked at Donna and I.

Donna stepped forward and sighed. "I don't know about you, but I could use a relaxing vacation! Bring me to a spa!"

"Ah, but whats the fun in that?" The Doctor replied, not really enjoying the thought of just, well, sitting around.

"I think it would be a nice change of pace." I said coming to stand beside the Doctor. "I mean, I haven't even gotten a bit of rest since I saw the Face of Boe!" It was weird, for me it was like yesterday, which it kinda was, but for the Doctor it has been a long time since then.

The Doctor smiled at me. "Whatever my lady commands." And he flipped a lever and we were off!

**XxXxXx**

Gentle music sounded in the background as Donna Noble sat lazily on a reclining chair. She had not a care in the world and was enjoying this time of relaxation. A butler then came up to Donna with a phone on a tray that was ringing. Donna answered the phone when the butler left.

"I said, no!" Donna said into the phone.

"Donna please!" I said, reaching my face into the phone that the Doctor held to his ear. He watched me, enjoying the fact that I was rather close. I stepped back to let him talk and he pouted at me. I shook my head at his childish behaviour. The Doctor brought his attention back to the phone.

"Sapphire waterfall - it's a waterfall made of sapphires! This enormous jewel, size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge - they fall 100,000 feet into a crystal ravine." He told Donna.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Donna said on the other end. I jumped up back to the phone, standing on my tiptoes.

"Oh, come on! They're boarding now! It's no fun if I see it on my own. Well, I am with the Doctor. And it's four hours! I need you Donna!" The Doctor looked down at me.

"Oi, I am right here."

"No, that's four hours there and four hours back, its like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing." We heard Donna through the phone.

"Fine, enjoy your spa day." I said and stepped down.

"You be careful, that's Xtonic sunlight." The Doctor told her.

"Oh, I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass is fifteen feet thick."

"All right, I give up. We'll be back for dinner, we'll try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs." He said.

"That's a date. Well, not a date. A group dinner. Oh, you know what I mean. Oh get off!"

"See you later."

"Oi! You two be careful, all right?" Donna said.

"Nah. Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight - what could possibly go wrong?" And he hung up with phone. Actually, that is exactly why I was with the Doctor. I would rather spend my day at the spa with Donna, soaking up the rays. I tried talking him out of going on this trip but he insisted. So instead of leaving him alone, I decided to go with him.

The Doctor and I boarded the shuttle with him using his psychic paper to bypass any and all protocols. We sat at the front and watched people board the shuttle. I watched as the Hostess talked to another woman who was seated at the front. Memories of this episode flooded my mind. I don't know how this was going to work out at all. In the end the Doctor didn't even know what it was!

"Complimentary juice pack and complimentary…" The Hostess began.

"Just the headphones, please." The woman replied.

"There you go." The Hostess said and moved towards us and she began to hand us things.

"That's the headphones for Channels 1 to 36; modem link for 3D vidgames; complimentary earplugs; complimentary slippers; complimentary juice pack; and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts." She rambled off the list. Man, my hands where full by the time she was done.

"That'll be the peanuts." The Doctor replied to the Hostess.

"Don't be a prick." I said and nudged him.

"Enjoy your trip." The Hostess told us.

"Oh, I can't wait! Allons-y!" The Doctor said. I don't know why but whenever he says that I always get embarrassed.

"I'm sorry?" The Hostess asked.

"It's French, for let's go!"

"Fascinating." She replied with a hint of sarcasm and she moved on to hand out items to the other passengers.

"Well this should be fun." The Doctor leaned back in his chair and snugged himself in. I leaned back as well, enjoying the comfort.

"Yeah, it should be."

"So, then this would be kind of like your first date then." The Doctor mused, a light smirk on his face.

"Date? Hmm, ya I suppose." I wondered from the start if this was a date. The current Doctor seems very fond of me, but I have only just met the Doctor. I mean, I've always had a crush on him through the TV and to be with him in the flesh is fantastic. My fangirl dreams have come true! So if the Doctor likes me and considers this a date, who am I to deny him?

I noticed the Doctor reach his hand over and place in on top of mine and grasped it. From what it seems, this Doctor will take every opportunity he can to touch me, even if it is just by holding my hand. Its like if he doesn't then I might suddenly vanish on him. I guess he has reason since, from my small amount of experience, I could fly off somewhere else at anytime. I touched the sonic that was still in my pocket. My travelling here has something to do with this. I fumbled with it in my pocket.

"Your sonic?" The Doctor asked me. I pulled it out without thinking.

"Yeah, Im just curious as to why all this is happening." I said and looked at him, he was eyeing the sonic curiously. He must not know much about it either.

"Well, from what I can tell you. That sonic is pretty much useless. Well, for anything that mine can do. Yours just take you away from me, sending you someplace else." He said with a frown but gave my hand a quick squeeze. I decided not to talk about it anymore, since it makes the Doctor a bit tense.

From behind us an older man introduced himself.

"Hobbes! Professor Winfold Hobbes!" The older man said.

"I'm the Doctor, hello!"

"And I'm Azalea, nice to meet you." We said and all shook hands.

"It's my 14th time!" Hobbes told us.

"Oh! Our first." The Doctor said.

"And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco."

"Nice to meet you Dee Dee." I said and shook her hand.

"Now don't bother the man and his wife! Where's my water bottle?" He said speaking to Dee Dee.

"Wait I'm not-" I began but Hobbes was back to his own business. I sat back in the chair and noticed that the Doctor was grinning ear to ear. Whats made him so happy?

"Doctor?"

"Yeah." He said looking at me, his normal adorable smile on his face.

"What exactly am I to you?" I asked him, the Doctor leaned back and began to think. But then he leaned forward and gave me a peck on the forehead.

"That my sweet Azalea, is for you to find out." And he grinned again, looking quite pleased with himself. I sighed, I knew he wasn't going to give anything away. The Hostess drew my attention away as she began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader 50, if you would fasten your seat belts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors!" The door sealed automatically. "Shields down!" The shields on the windows descended. "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder, Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it...you first." She did a quick laughed, thinking that it was silly to think that anything was going to happen. "Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

"Driver Joe at the wheel!" A voice said over the intercom. "There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map…" A map appeared on the screen, "The journey covers 500 kliks to the Multifaceted Coast, duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us and, as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll!"

The engines began and the shuttle started to move.

"For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth Classics." The Hostess pressed a button on a remote and screens appeared in front of each passenger, showing a music video. "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein." She pressed another button and a hologram show appeared. "Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat, the Animation Archives," An old cartoon began to play on a projector. "Four hours of fun time! Enjoy!"

Everything was playing at once, which was beginning to drive me mad. I peeked behind my seat and noticed that no one but the couple in the back was enjoying this mess of noise. I leaned into the Doctor.

"Can you do something about this noise?" I asked him. He reached for his sonic in his jacket pocket.

"I was already thinking the same thing." He flashed his sonic upwards and in a few second everything was shut off.

"Well, that's a mercy!" Hobbes spoke from behind them.

I laughed at his blatancy.

"I do apologize, ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon," The Hostess replied, rushing to the front trying to fix whatever was wrong with the entertainment. "We seem to have a failure of the Entertainment System..."

"Thats too bad." I said and laughed as the Doctor looked at me and smirked.

"But what do we do?" The woman in the back asked. She looked completely flustered at the turn of events.

"We've got four hours of this!" Her husband agreed. "Four hours of just sitting here?"

"Tell you what!" The Doctor jumped to his knees on his seat, and I pulled myself up to look at everyone. "We'll have to talk to each other instead!" I covered an outwards laugh. The passengers regarded the Doctor oddly and he just grinned like the silly man he is.

**XxXxXx**

It was 98 kliks later, and the Doctor and I were laughing along with the couple as we listened to their stories and everyone was listening in, well, everyone except Sky, who just sat away from them all reading a book. As we listened to Val, and Biff, I looked over at Jethro who was mimicking his father, out of embarrassment. I totally understood what it was like to have embarrassing parents.

"So Biff said, 'I'm going swimming.'" Val said.

"Oh, I was all ready, trunks and everything!" Biff laughed. "Nose plug!"

"He had this little nose plug, you should've seen him."

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard, and he was a Shamboni, you know, those big foreheads?"

"Great big forehead!"

"And I said, 'where's the pool?' And he said..."

"'The pool is abstract!'" Both he and Val said at the same time, I glanced at Jethro again, who still mouthed the words. I wonder how many times he has heard this particular story?

"It wasn't a real pool!" Val laughed.

"It was a concept!" Biff shouted.

"And you wore a nose plug!" The Doctor said laughing, and I shook my head. He was getting right into this wasn't he?

"I was like this!" Biff pinched his nose. "Mmm...where's the pool?"

Everyone laughed and I decided to talk with Jethro since he looked to be the unsociable kind. I sat down next to him, which surprised him and he took out his headphones and regarded me. "Must be fun to hear the same story, over, and over, and over again huh?" I asked him, peeking a glance at the Doctor who was still engaged with the story.

"Every chance they get." He looked at his parents and shook his head. "I don't know how they aren't sick of telling it yet."

"My parents are like that too." I looked up, thinking about them and wondered if they were thinking about me and how I just disappeared into the TV. "But thats parents for you, they embarrass you, and don't even realize it, but you just gotta love them the same." I smiled thinking about them.

"I guess, but they've done way more nuttier stuff than that."

"Oh really?" I regarded him, quite interested.

Jethro, looked over my shoulder and checked to see that his parents weren't looking at him.

"So about a year ago, my mom…." He began and I listened intently to his story about his parents. I just wanted to get him to laugh and enjoy himself on this trip. And he did, he laughed and smiled as he told me the story and I laughed along with him. I took a quick peek to look at the Doctor and he was smiling warmly at me. My cheeks tinted the slightest bit red and I turned back to Jethro, who was still going on. He did have his parents story telling skills, thats for sure.

**XxXxXx**

150 kliks later, I was at the drink bar with Dee Dee. I wanted to talk to her without Hobbes breathing down her neck, and not letting her talk.

"So what do you do Dee Dee?" I asked her and noticed that the Doctor was coming over.

"I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh, Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as a researcher." Dee Dee told me and took a sip of her tea. "Just for the holidays. Well, I say researcher, most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience!"

"And did they ever find it?" I asked her and handed the Doctor a drink when he stood next to me.

"Find what?" Dee Dee asked, confused.

"The Lost Moon of Poosh!" The Doctor asked, having heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Oh no! Not yet!" Dee Dee replied and took another sip of her drink.

"Well, maybe one day that'll be your great discovery!" I smiled at Dee Dee, I held up my tea for a toast. "To Poosh!"

"Poosh!" Dee Dee smiled and we all clicked our cups together.

**XxXxXx**

209 kliks later and I had decided to dine with Sky. She has been on her own this whole time, so something needed to change.

"No, no, we're with this friend of ours, Donna." The Doctor was saying, because Sky had asked us if we were out on our honeymoon or an anniversary. I had quickly shook my head no, but was lost for words and the Doctor had replied for me.

"She's still in the Leisure Palace." I told her. "Lucky woman." I leaned into Sky and whispered. "I really didn't want to go, but this stubborn man," I pointed across the aisle, as he was sitting in out original seats. "Insisted on going. I cant leave him alone or else god knows what will happen." I leaned back in my seat and Sky actually smirked a bit.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"No, it's just me." Sky sighed.

"Oh, I've done plenty of that," The Doctor added. "Travelling on my own. I loved it. Do what you want! Go anywhere!"

"No, I'm still getting used to it. I've… found myself single rather recently, not by choice."

"I'm so sorry." I patted her knee gently.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, the usual." Sky sighed again. "She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy, in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

"Yeah...I had a friend who went to a different Universe." The Doctor told her, then looked at me. "I still have someone who's always disappearing on me, just when I want her to stay." He frowned slightly. I reached a hand across the space between the aisle and he grasped it. I mouthed some words to him.

'I haven't gone yet.' And I smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh, what's this, chicken or beef?" Sky asked, catching me off guard for a second and I looked down at my meal. I scrunched my nose as I sniffed it and took a closer look.

"I think it might be both." I said looking at it. I set my fork back down in my box, no longer hungry. I watched as the Doctor demolished his food and gave me a quick thumbs up.

**XxXxXx**

251 kliks later and we were watching professor Hobbes share the research he had on Midnight and was showing it to the passengers. It felt more like a lesson though. I sat bored, not paying half as much attention as the Doctor was.

"So, this is Midnight, d'you see?" Hobbes spoke like the Professor he is. "Bombarded by the sun! Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide!" She switched the slide. "It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because you see...the history is fascinating, because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system, there couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing."

"But how d'you know?" Jethro asked. "I mean, if no one can go outside..."

"Oh, his imagination!" Val rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Here we go!"

"But he has a point." I defended Jethro, who smiled softly at me. I gave him quick smile and Hobbes continued.

"Exactly!" Hobbes stated. "We look upon this world through glass. Safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it."

Suddenly there was a rattling noise and everything just stopped.

"We've stopped." Val said. "Have we stopped?"

"Are we there?" Biff asked.

"We can't be, it's too soon." Dee Dee shook her head.

"They don't stop, Crusader vehicles never stop." Hobbes said shaking his head.

"If you could just...return to your seats, it's...just a small delay." The Hostess walked forward, though the Doctor and I looked at each other and knowing that something was out of order.

"Maybe just a pit stop." Biff thought.

"There's no pit to stop in, I've been on this expedition 14 times, they never stop," Hobbes replied.

"Well evidently, we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it" Sky snapped.

"We've broken down!" Jethro laughed.

"Thanks, Jethro!" Val told her son.

"In the middle of nowhere!" He added.

"That's enough, now stop it!" Biff chided his son.

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short...delay, the driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds." The Hostess said. "It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats..."

The Doctor looked at me and winked. He went towards the cabin and addressed the Hostess.

"No, I'm sorry sir, I...could you please..." The Hostess began.

"There you go, engine expert!" The Doctor flipped the psychic paper at her quickly. "Two ticks!"

He opened the door and stepped into the cockpit and I watched the passengers quietly mutter to one another. Sky wasn't looking to good, but Jethro seemed to be loving it.

"Sorry sir, if you could just sit down!" The Hostess started. "You're not supposed to be in there..."

And the door shut. "Sorry, if you could return to your seat, sir..." Driver Joe said as the Doctor stepped in.

"Company insurance, let's see if we can get an early assessment." He opened his psychic paper to them as well. "So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?"

"We're stabilizing the engine feeds, won't take long."

"Um, no, cos that's the engine feed, that light there," He tapped the screen. "And it's fine, and it's a micropetrol engine, so stabilising doesn't really make sense, does it? Sorry! I'm the Doctor, I'm very clever. So, what's wrong?"

"We just stopped, look, all systems fine and everything's working, but we're not moving," The other man replied.

The Doctor took out his sonic and flashed it quickly. "Yeah you're right. No faults. And who are you?"

"Claude, I'm the mechanic. Trainee."

"Nice to meet you."

"I've sent a distress signal." Joe added. "They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed."

"How long till they get here?"

"About an hour."

"Well, since we're waiting...shall we take a look outside?" He said, glad that Azalea wasn't here or else he would be getting an elbow to the gut. "Just...lift the screens a bit?"

"It's 100 percent Xtonic out there, we'd be vaporized." Joe told them.

"No, those windows are Finitoglass, they'd give you a couple of minutes. Go on! Live a little!" He disagreed.

Driver Joe reluctantly reached out and raised the shields, and the three of them looked out at the landscape in awe. It was purply-blue and sparkling and wonderful.

"Oh, that is beautiful..." The Doctor said in awe, now wishing that Azalea was here to share this moment with him.

"Look at all those diamonds!" Claude said. "Poisoned by the sun. No one can ever touch them."

"Joe, you said we took a detour?"

"Just about 40 kliks to the west." Joe nodded.

"Is that a recognized path?"

"No, it's a new one, the computer worked it out, on automatic."

The Doctor smiled. "So we're the first. This piece of ground. No one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history."

"Did you just..." Claude started but then shook his head. "No, sorry, it's...nothing."

"What did you see?" The Doctor asked him.

"Just there." Claude pointed out to the ridge. "That ridge. Like...like a shadow. Just...just for a second."

"What sort of shadow?" The Doctor asked, but then an alarm went off.

"Xtonic rising!" Joe shouted, and pressed some buttons. "Shields down."

"Look, look, there it is, there it is, look, there!" Claude pointed out the window frantically.

"Where?!" The Doctor leaned forward trying to see, but the shields closed too soon. "What was it?"

"Like, just, something...shifting, something sort of...dark. Like it was...running."

"Running which way?"

"Towards us..."

"Right, Doctor, back to your seat and not a word, rescue's on its way." Joe said, to get him out. "If you could close the door, thank you."

The Doctor came back into the passenger cabin and I watched him. His face told me that things weren't perfect. Though, I already knew that.

"What did they say?" Sky asked, standing up next to the Doctor "Did they tell you? What is it, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just stabilizing, happens all the time." The Doctor shrugged her off, walking back over to me, and took my hand once again and gave me a quick squeeze. It always seemed that he squeezed my hand when there was trouble.

"I don't need this." Sky muttered. "I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary!"

"Back to your seats, thank you!" The Hostess said, heading to the cockpit.

"Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?" Dee Dee asked, leaning forward hoping not to worry anyone.

"Now, don't bother the man." Hobbes told her.

"My father was a mechanic." Dee Dee told us. "Micropetrol doesn't stabilize, what does 'stabilize' mean?"

"Well," The Doctor began. "Bit of flim-flam. Don't worry, they're sorting it out."

"So it's not the engines?" Hobbes asked.

"It's just a little pause, that's all."

"How much air have we got?" He wondered loudly.

Hasn't this man ridden this Cruise 14 times?

"Professor, it's fine." Dee Dee tried to reassure him.

"What did he say?" Val shot up, hearing the part about the air.

"Nothing!" I shouted trying to cover up the mess.

"Are we running out of air?"

"I was just speculating..." Hobbes said. I shook my head.

The Hostess returned from the driver's cabin.

"Is that right, miss?" Biff stood up beside his wife as he addressed the Hostess. "Are we running out of air?"

"Is that what the Captain said?" Val's mouth gaped open.

"If you could all just remain calm..." The Hostess began.

"How much air have we got?" Val asked.

"Mum, just stop it." Jethro said embarrassed.

"I assure you, everything is under control." The Hostess said.

"Well, doesn't look like it to me!" Biff shouted.

"Well, he said it…" Val started.

"...it's fine, the air is on a circular filter..." Dee Dee attempted to speak.

"...he started it..." Val said then everyone started to panic.

"Everyone..." The Doctor tried to get their attention, but they all ignored him. This was getting quite annoying.

"Everyone, just shut it!" I yelled and everything went quiet. The Doctor grinned at me while everyone else silently gaped, not having thought that I would be the type of person to yell. "Thank you. Now, if you'd care to listen to Dee Dee..."

Dee Dee looked at me for a moment before standing. "Um...it's just that...well, the air's on a circular filter so...we could stay breathing for ten years."

"And there we have it." I said and then sat in my seat not wanting to deal with anything else at the moment.

"And I've spoken to the Captain, I can guarantee you, everything's fine." The Doctor said. I shook my head. Every time he says something like that the world contradicts him.

Two loud knocks resounded off the wall of the shuttle.

I huffed and got out of my seat.

"What was that?" Val said and backed away from the wall.

"It must be the metal." Hobbes suggested. "We're cooling down, it's just settling..."

"Rocks." Dee Dee added. "Could be rocks falling."

"What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here?" Biff asked.

Two knocks again.

"What is that?" Sky asked, her face showing that she was getting a bit frantic.

"Is someone out there?" Val wondered.

"Now, don't be ridiculous!" Hobbes shook his head.

"Like I said, it could be rocks." Dee Dee said it again.

"We're out in the open." The Hostess told them. "Nothing could fall against the sides."

Two more knocks.

"Knock knock," The Doctor muttered, and I shoved him lightly. Now wasn't the time to rile everyone up.

"Who's there?" Jethro answered, and grinned.

"Is there something out there?" Sky asked. "Well? Anyone?"

Knock, Knock

"What the hell is making that noise?" Sky shouted.

"I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic, that means it would destroy any living thing, in a split second." Hobbes said. "It is impossible for someone to be outside."

The knocks sounded again against the shuttle.

"Well, what the hell is that, then?!" Sky shouted wanting to know the answer.

This episode had always made me so curious. I never, well, nobody ever found what was going on. So, being as curious as I am, I went over to the wall where the knocking was coming from and pressed my ear against it. I couldn't hear anything and the Doctor came over and placed his stethoscope against the wall. He looks like such a dork, but a loveable one.

"Anything?" I asked him.

"No, noth- Hello?" The Doctor began.

"Ma'am! Sir!" The Hostess raised her voice. "Would you two please get back to your seats."

Then the knocking came from behind them, by the fire exit at the rear of the shuttle.

"It's moving..." Jethro said and he sat up higher in his seat.

There was a rattling on the door as though someone were trying to open it. Everyones attention was there, and things weren't looking good.

"It's trying the door!" Val cried.

"There is no 'it,' there's nothing out there," Hobbes stated. "Can't be."

The door rattled again and it knocked twice like before.

"That's the entrance." Val gasped. "Can it get in?"

"No, that door's on two hundred weight of hydraulics." Dee Dee reassured her.

"Stop it." Hobbes snapped at her. "Don't encourage them."

"What do you think it is?" Dee Dee spoke.

Biff headed to the door.

"Biff, don't..." Val said calling after him.

"Mr. Cane, please, you shouldn't." I said beginning to reach out my arm to pull him back, but the Doctor stopped me. He didn't want to risk me getting any closer than I should.

"Nah, it's cast iron, that door..." He hit it three times.

The knocks came again, three times.

"Three times!" Val shouted. "Did you hear that, it did it three times?!"

"It answered!" Jethro laughed.

"It did it three times!"

"Alright, alright, alright, everyone, calm down!" The Doctor shouted, holding up his hands.

"No, but it answered, it...answered, don't tell me that thing's not alive, it answered him!" Sky shouted back.

Three knocks, again.

"I really must insist you get back to your seats!" The Hostess shouted trying to calm everyone.

"No!" Sky snapped at her. "Don't just stand there telling us the rules! You're the Hostess, you're supposed to do something!"

The Doctor went to the door and knocked four times. Four knocks sounded back. I stepped up to the Doctor and pulled him away from the door, he wasn't really helping the situation doing that.

"What is it, what the hell's making that noise?" Sky was panicking. "She said she'd get me. Stop it, make it stop, somebody make it stop! Don't just stand there looking at me, it's not my fault, he started it with his stories..."

"Calm down!" Dee Dee said to Sky.

"...and he made it worse..." Sky pointed to the Doctor.

"You're not helping!" Val shouted.

"...why couldn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me! Just tell me what the hell it is!" Sky yelled.

"Calm down!" Dee Dee said again.

The knocking became continuous as a panicked, Sky backed away towards the cockpit door.

"It's coming for me, oh it's coming for me, it's coming for me..." She yelled and shook. "It's coming for me! It's coming for me!"

She screamed.

"Get out of there!" The Doctor shouted. I ran to the woman, but the shuttle shifted violently, and I was thrown across the seats. The lights blinked off and sparks flew everywhere. Everyone fell over, screaming. I felt the Doctor pull me close to him, and he held me until everything spotted moving.

"Alright?" Biff asked, holding his wife tightly. "Ok."

"Argh…" The Doctor grunted, but he quickly looked over me. "Arms. Legs. Neck. Head. Nose…good." The Doctor then did the same to himself. "We're fine..." He looked at the rest of the passengers. "Everyone else?"

I held my head as I felt a bit of a lump forming. I rubbed it a bit before looking at the Doctor. "You alright?" I placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him over myself.

"I'm good." He replied quickly and helped me to my feet, minding my sore head.

"Earthquake, must be..." Hobbes said.

"But that's impossible, the ground is fixed, it's solid." Dee Dee disagreed.

"We've got torches, everyone, take a torch, they're in the back of the seats." The Hostess told everyone, as they pulled out the torches and took a look around.

"Oh, Jethro, sweetheart, come here..." Val called over Jethro.

"Never mind me, what about her?" Jethro asked, his eyes staring at Sky. She was sitting there, motionless, among the ruined seats, her back to them.

"What happened to the seats?" Val pointed out. The seats looked like they were torn to shreds.

"Who did that?" Biff asked.

"They've been ripped up." Val spoke.

"It's alright." I said, but watched Sky closely. "We're still alive…. Look the doors still intact, see?" I pointed out, there was a slight pause as everyone breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"Joe, Claude?" The Hostess said through a communicator.

"We're safe." I knelt down next to Sky, hoping that she was actually okay.

"Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response, the intercom must be down." The Hostess said. I looked back and saw that she was going to open to door. This isn't good.

"Stop!" I shouted as the Hostess opened the cockpit door. A blinding white light poured through the open door and everyone screamed. I ran to the door slammed the button for the door to shut. I took a deep breath, trying to relax after that adrenaline rush. The Doctor ran over to me, and checked me over. I just waved my hand, trying to calm myself.

"What happened?" Val cried. "What was that?"

"Is it the driver?" Biff asked. "Have we lost the driver?"

"The cabin's gone." The Hostess spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hobbes denied. "It can't be gone, how can it be gone?"

"Well, but you saw it!" Dee Dee shouted.

"There was nothing there, like it was ripped away." The Hostess began to shake, and looked like she was going to lose her footing. The Doctor and I walked over to a panel and he began to flash it with his screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Biff asked, shining his light on the Doctor.

"That's better, bit of light, thank you." The Doctor thanked. "Molto bene!"

"D'you know what you're doing?" Val asked us.

"The cabin's gone, you'd better leave that wall alone." Biff told him.

"The cabin can't be gone!" Hobbes shouted.

"No, it's safe, any rupture would automatically seal itself... " The Doctor said and pulled off the panel. The Doctor looked dumbfounded.

"But apparently, something did slice it off." I added. "You're right. The cabin's gone."

"But if it gets separated..." Biff began.

"It loses integrity. I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust." The Doctor told them. I looked sadly at the rest of the passengers as they let the news sink in. "The driver and the mechanic. But they sent a distress signal. Help is on its way. They saved our lives!"

"We'll get you out of here," I said and grabbed the Doctors hand. "I promise we will. We're all still alive, and they will find us."

"Look at her." Jethro spoke.

Everyone all turned to see Sky sitting in the same position, with her back to them, completely unmoved.

"Right, yes, sorry..." The Doctor frowned and squeezed my hand again. "Have we got a medical kit?"

"Why won't she turn around?" Jethro asked.

"Whats her name again?" The Doctor asked.

"Silvestry." The Hostess told him. "Mrs. Sky Silvestry."

The Doctor kneeled down next to her and I followed behind him. "Sky? Can you hear us? Are you alright? Can you move, Sky? Just look at us."

"That noise, from the outside..." Jethro began.

"What of it?" Val wondered.

"It's stopped."

"Well, thank God for that."

"But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?"

"Inside? Where?"

"It was heading for her." Jethro pointed at Sky.

"Sky...it's alright, Sky." The Doctor said her name again. "We just want you to turn around, face us."

Slowly, she turned around and stared at us, wide eyed, looking shocked, like the moment before you hit an animal on the road. "Sky?" I tried.

"Sky?" Sky repeated.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor tried.

"Are you alright?" She repeated again and I looked at the Doctor, hoping that he wasn't going to get drawn in again.

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You don't have to talk."

"You don't have to talk."

"We're trying to help."

"We're trying to help."

"My name's the Doctor and this is Azalea." The Doctor said and looked quickly at me, as if to make sure I was still there.

"My name's the Doctor and this is Azalea."

"Ok, can you stop?"

"Ok, can you stop?"

"I'd like you to stop."

"I'd like you to stop."

"Why's she doing that?" Hobbes asked.

"Why's she doing that?" Sky turned towards him.

"She's gone mad." Biff said.

"She's gone mad." Sky stared at him.

"Stop it." Val demanded.

"Stop it." Sky stared at her now.

"I said stop it!"

"I said stop it!"

"I don't think she can." Dee Dee said quietly.

"I don't think she can."

"Alright, now stop it, this isn't funny." Hobbes snapped at her.

"Alright, now stop it, this isn't funny."

"Shh, shh, shh, all of you." The Doctor said softly.

"Shh, shh, shh, all of you."

"My name's Jethro!" Jethro said, just to get Sky to repeat it.

"My name's Jethro!"

"Jethro," I shot a quick look at him. "Leave it."

"Jethro, leave it."

"Why are you repeating?" The Doctor frowned.

"Why are you repeating?"

"What is that, learning?"

"What is that, learning?"

"Copying?"

"Copying?"

"Absorbing?"

"Absorbing?"

"The square root of pi is 1.77245 38509 05516 02729 816748..." The Doctor began to ramble off numbers and Sky said the same thing with no hesitation between numbers.

"The square root of pi is 1.77245 38509 05516 02729 816748..."

"...3341. Wow!" The Doctor exhaled, as she kept up with him.

"...3341. Wow!"

"But that's impossible." Hobbes shook his head in disbelief.

"But that's impossible."

"She couldn't repeat all that." Dee Dee said astounded.

"She couldn't repeat all that."

"Tell her to stop!" Val shouted.

"Tell her to stop!"

"She's driving me mad."

"She's driving me mad."

"Just make her stop!"

"Just make her stop!"

"I don't think she can." I said looking at Val.

"I don't think she can."

They all started to talk at once, and the Doctor and I looked at each other. We each sported a small frown as Sky repeated every single word she heard.

"...stop her staring at me, shut her up..." Val said.

"...stop her staring at me, shut her up..."

"...a trick…" The Hostess spoke.

"...a trick..."

"...that's impossible..." Dee Dee said.

"...that's impossible..."

"...I'm telling you, whatever your name is..." Biff tried.

"...I'm telling you, whatever your name is..."

Things were getting a bit out of control and the Doctor stepped forward. "Now, just stop it, all of..."

"Now, just stop it, all of..."

He was obviously ignored.

"...her eyes, what's wrong with her eyes?" Hobbes spoke looking baffled.

"...her eyes, what's wrong with her eyes?"

"...copy anything..." Jethro said.

"...copy anything..."

"...Biff don't just stand there, do something, make her stop..." Val sobbed.

"...Biff don't just stand there, do something, make her stop..."

"...you're scaring my wife..." Biff said.

"...you're scaring my wife..."

"...Mrs. Silvestry..." The Hostess tried.

"...Mrs. Silvestry..."

"Six, six, six." Jethro went off.

"Six, six, six."

"...make her stop..." Val cried.

"...make her stop..."

A high pitched whine sounded throughout the cabin as the lights came back on, which thankfully, shut everyone up, at least for a moment.

"Well then, that's the backup system." The Hostess sighed relieved.

"Well! That's a bit better." Hobbes said.

I walked up next to the Doctor. He looked down at me and I nodded my head towards Sky, hoping not to alert anyone.

"She hasn't said a thing." I whispered.

He looked over at Sky.

"What about the rescue, how long's it gonna take?" Val asked.

"About 60 minutes, that's all" The Hostess told them.

"Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of..."

"...self-induced hysteria, we should leave her alone." Sky said, at the same time as Hobbes, instead of repeating.

"Doctor." I said and reached for his hand.

"I know." He nodded, not taking his eyes off of Sky.

"Doctor, now step back, I think you should leave her..." Hobbes started, having not noticed that Sky had synced up with him until just now. "Alone. What's she doing?"

"How can she do that?" Val/Sky asked. "She's talking with you...and with me! Oh, my God! Biff, what's she doing?"

"She's repeating...at exactly the same time," Jethro/Sky replied.

"That's impossible." Dee Dee/Sky shuddered.

"There's not even a delay." Hobbes/Sky uttered.

"Oh man, that is weird." Jethro/Sky laughed.

"I think you should all be very, very quiet." The Doctor/Sky said, "Have you got that?"

"How's she doing it?" Val/Sky asked.

"Mrs. Cane, please, be quiet," I/Sky said trying to calm her.

"But how can she do that? She's got my voice, she's got my words!"

"Sweetheart, be quiet, just...hush now." Biff/Sky started, then he realized that Sky was copying him now. "She's doing it to me!"

"Just stop it." The Doctor/Sky shouted. "All of you. Stop it. Please." I watched the Doctor as he crouched down next to Sky once again. "Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs. Silvestry?" He paused, looking thoughtful. "You know exactly what I'm going to say, how are you doing that?" Another short pause. "Roast beef! Bananas! The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rose Tyler Martha Jones Donna Noble Azalea Lake TARDIS! Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes I am, thank you."

I flicked the top of his head. The Doctor didn't even flinch, much too interested in Sky.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O…" The Doctor said and watched as Sky spoke in time with him.

"First she repeats right?" I/Sky said as the Doctor stood. "Then she catches up."

"Whats the next stage?" Doctor/Sky wondered.

"Next stage of what?" Dee Dee/Sky asked.

"But that's not her, is it?" Jethro/Sky asked, looking between myself and the Doctor. "That's not Mrs. Silvestry anymore."

"I don't think so." I/Sky agreed. "No."

"I think..." The Doctor/Sky began, staring at Sky. "The more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case...maybe not. Let's just...move back. Come on." The Doctor stepped back and grabbed my hand, leading me away from Sky. "Come with me, everyone, get back, all of you, as far as you can."

They all walked back to the galley.

"Doctor, make her stop," Val/Sky pleaded.

"Val,come on come to the back." Doctor/Sky said as he helped move them back to the galley,

"Jethro, you too, come on." I/Sky called after him.

"Everyone, come on...50 minutes." The Doctor/Sky began. "That's all we need. 50 minutes till the rescue arrives. And she's not exactly strong, look at her, all she's got is our voices."

"I can't look at her," Val/Sky tore her face away. "It's those eyes."

"'We must not look at goblin men.'" Dee Dee/Sky recited. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Biff/Sky asked.

"It's a poem by Christina Rossetti." I/Sky said.

"'We must not look at goblin men,'" Dee Dee/Sky spoke again. "'We must not buy their fruits, Who knows upon what soil they fed, Their hungry, thirsty roots?'"

"Actually, I don't think that's helping." The Doctor/Sky suggested.

"She's not a goblin, or a monster, she's just a very sick woman." Hobbes/Sky said.

"Maybe that's why it went for her." Jethro/Sky suggested.

"There is no 'it!'" Hobbes snapped.

"Think about it though. That knocking, it went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared, out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in."

"For the last time! Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight."

I had just about enough if this."Professor, we are glad that you have such an absolute definition of life in the Universe, but you know what? Perhaps, the Universe has ideas of its own!" I/Sky huffed and relaxed against a wall and let the Doctor take over.

"Now trust us, we've got previous experience!" The Doctor/Sky continued and he glanced at me. "We think there might well be some...consciousness inside Mrs. Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her."

"Well, you can help her, I'm not going near." Biff/Sky stepped back and crossed his arms.

"No, we've got to stay back. If she's copying us, maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me or Azalea or things could get a lot worse."

"Oh, like you're so special." Val/Sky scoffed.

"As it happens, yes we are."

"I am?" I/Sky asked. But the Doctor ignored me.

"So that's decided. We stay back and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital."

"We should throw her out." The Hostess/Sky said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hobbes/Sky gasped.

"Can we do that?" Val/Sky said actually thinking about it.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor/Sky turned to look at Val.

"That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver, and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet." The Hostess/Sky talked back.

"She can't even move!" I/Sky argued, I cant believe we were even discussing this!

"Look at her, look at her eyes!" The Hostess/Sky pointed at her. "She killed Joe, and she killed Claude, and we're next."

"She's still doing it." Biff/Sky stepped towards Sky. "Just stop it! Stop talking! Stop it!"

"Biff, don't, sweetheart!" Val/Sky shouted after him.

"But she won't stop!" Biff/Sky walked back to them. "We can't throw her out though, we can't even open the doors."

"No one is getting thrown out!" The Doctor/Sky shouted.

"Yes, we can." Dee Dee/Sky said

"No, not you too Dee Dee." I frowned.

Dee Dee/Sky continued. "Cos there's an air pressure seal." She looked to the Hostess. "Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out, you had a couple of seconds, 'cos it takes the pressure-wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out."

"That's really not helping Dee Dee." I/Sky snapped.

"Would it kill her, outside?" Val/Sky asked.

"I don't know, but she's got a body now, it would certainly kill the physical form," Dee Dee/Sky said a bit too nonchalantly.

"No one is killing anyone!" The Doctor/Sky shouted again.

"I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one." The Hostess/Sky pointed to the fire exit. "All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out."

"Now, listen, all of you." The Doctor/Sky began. "For all we know that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside to discover us, then what's it found? This little bunch of humans, what d'you amount to? A murder? 'Cos this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?"

For a few seconds the passengers looked at each other contemplating. The Doctor and I waited patiently, hoping that our words had gotten through to them.

"I'd do it." The Hostess/Sky said a bit too quickly.

"So would I." Biff/Sky agreed.

"And me." Val/Sky nodded.

"I think we should." Dee Dee/Sky said, but still looked a bit unsure.

"What?!" I/Sky yelled at them. How could they even entertain the thought? They were making us humans look awful.

"I want her out." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"You can't say that!" The Doctor/Sky shouted back.

"I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Doctor, she is growing in strength."

"That's not what he said." I/Sky argued.

"I want to go home." Dee Dee/Sky cried. "I'm sorry. I want to be safe."

"You'll be safe, any minute now, the rescue truck is on its way." The Doctor/Sky told them.

"But what happens then, Doctor?" The Hostess/Sky asked. "If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilization, what if it spreads?"

"No, when we get back to the base, we'll be there to contain it," Doctor/Sky said and have my hand a squeeze.

"You two haven't done much so far!" Val/Sky shouted.

"You're just standing in the back with the rest of us!" Biff/Sky agreed.

"She's dangerous." The Hostess/Sky spoke. "It's my job to see this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her."

"Now hang on, I think, perhaps we're all going a little bit too far." Hobbes/Sky said.

"At last!" The Doctor/Sky said, proud there was at least one smart human on this cruise. "Thank you."

"Two people are dead!" The Hostess/Sky shouted

"Then don't make it three!" I/Sky shot her a angry look. I turned to look at Jethro. He may be the only person that can get through to them. "Jethro, what do you think?"

"I'm not killing anyone," Jethro/Sky told then, shaking his head..

"Thank you." I/Sky smiled at him.

"He's just a boy!" Val/Sky tried to wave him off.

"What, so I don't get a vote?" Jethro/Sky demanded.

"There isn't a vote, it's not happening!" The Doctor/Sky said. "Ever. If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past us first." The passengers stared at him for a moment almost as if they were sizing him up.

"Ok." The Hostess/Sky said and nodded.

"Fine by me," Biff/Sky crossed his arms.

"Really? You could just throw out another human being?" I/Sky shouted and took a step forward. "Are you people saying that you could actually murder someone?!" I felt the Doctor pull me back, not risking me getting any closer to these people. The Doctor stepped in front of me.

"Ohh, now you're being stupid." The Doctor/Sky talked back. "Just think about it! Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?"

"Calling me a coward?" Biff/Sky challenged.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" Val/Sky snapped.

"I'm sorry, but...you're a doctor of what, exactly?" Hobbes/Sky asked.

"They weren't even booked in." The Hostess/Sky started. "Rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue."

"Where from?" Val/Sky asked.

"We're just…travelling." The Doctor/Sky said trying to figure out what to tell them. "We're travellers, that's all."

"Like an immigrant?"

"Who were you talking to?" The Hostess/Sky questioned. "Before you got on board, you were talking to someone, who was that?"

"That was just Donna," I/Sky answered. "Our friend Donna." I put my hands up in defence. Things were getting a bit tricky now.

"And what were you saying to her?" Biff/Sky asked.

"He hasn't even told us his name." Val/Sky spoke.

"Thing is, Doctor, you've been loving this…" Jethro/Sky said eyes looking a bit skeptical.

"Oh, Jethro, not you too." I/Sky frowned and shook my head.

"No, but ever since all the trouble started, he's been loving it."

"It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain...glee." Hobbes/Sky reasoned.

"Alright, I'm interested, yes, I can't help it, 'cos whatever's inside her, it's brand new, and that's fascinating!" The Doctor/Sky said pointing back at Sky.

"What, you wanted this to happen?" Val/Sky gasped.

"No!" The Doctor, myself, and Sky shouted.

"And you were talking to her, all on your own, before all the trouble, right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman, the three of you together, I saw you!" Biff/Sky said.

"We all did!" Val/Sky exclaimed.

"And you went into the cabin!" The Hostess/Sky yelled at the Doctor.

"What were you saying to her?" Biff/Sky wondered.

"We were just talking to her!" I/Sky argued.

"Saying what?"

"You called us humans like you're not one of us!" Jethro/Sky said and his eyes widened is realization.

"He did! That's what he said!" Val/Sky agreed.

"And the wiring, he went into that panel and opened up the wiring." Dee Dee/Sky added.

"That was after!" I/Sky shouted back at them. They were attacking the Doctor and things weren't looking too good.

"But how did you know what to do?" Biff/Sky asked.

"Because I'm clever!" The Doctor/Sky shouted. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

Everyone went silent.

I looked at the Doctor and raised and eyebrow and he sighed, understanding his mistake.

"I see. Well. That makes things clear." Hobbes/Sky decided.

"And what are we, then?" Biff/Sky asked, glaring at the Doctor. "Idiots?"

"That's not what I meant." The Doctor/Sky said, exasperated.

"If you're clever then what are we?" Dee Dee/Sky said looking taken aback.

* * *

><p>Hey I am uploading the next chapter right away. I wanted to make it all one chapter but it this one didn't want me adding anything more to it. Hope it was good :)<p> 


	8. Midnight (Part 2)

**MIDNIGHT (Part 2)**

"You've been looking down on us from the moment we walked in." Val/Sky exclaimed.

"Even if he goes, he's practically volunteered." The Hostess/Sky said.

"Oh come on, just listen to yourself, please!" The Doctor/Sky shouted.

"What d'you mean, we throw him out as well?" Biff/Sky asked looking around.

"If we have to." The Hostess/Sky said with small shrug of her shoulder.

"Look, just..." The Doctor/Sky began, starting to feel a bit panicked, and raised his hands is defence. He was also concerned because they were actually considering getting rid of him as well, and that doesn't but Azalea in a safe spot either. He took a small step in front of her. "Right, sorry, yes, hold on, just...I know, you're scared, and so am I, look at me, I am…'cos Azalea's here worried she'll get hurt 'cos of something I've done." I watched the Doctor, he looked so worried that something was going to happen. "But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think."

"Perhaps you could tell us your name." Hobbes/Sky reasoned.

"What does it matter?" The Doctor/Sky told them.

"Then tell us." The Hostess/Sky said.

"John Smith." The Doctor/Sky answered.

"Your real name." Hobbes/Sky said.

"It is his real name." I/Sky tried to back up the Doctor.

"She's lying." Biff/Sky said. "Look at her face."

"His eyes are the same as hers." Val/Sky noticed.

"Why won't you tell us?" Jethro/Sky asked.

"He's been lying to us, right from the start!"

"No one's called John Smith! Come off it!" Biff/Sky retorted.

"Now listen to me." The Doctor/Sky yelled, this was getting out of hand. "Listen to me right now! Because you need me, all of you, if we're gonna get out of this, then you need me."

"So you keep saying!" Hobbes said. "You've been repeating yourself more than her."

"Doctor." I leaned into his ear. "She's stopped."

"If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor, he's the expert!" Val said.

"Mum, stop, just look..." Jethro started, noticing the absence of Sky's speech.

"You keep out of this, Jethro." Biff told his son.

"Look at her!"

"She's stopped..." Dee Dee's eyes widened.

Everyone turned around to look at Sky who wasnt speaking, but sitting there motionless.

"When did she..." The Doctor began, but Sky spoke as well. "No, she hasn't, she's still doing it."

"She looks the same to me..." Val said, but her eyes widened when she realized that Sky was no longer repeating her words. "No, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking, and she's not!"

"What about me, is she..." Biff began, Sky was didn't repeat. "Look! Look at that! She's not doing me, she's let me go!"

"Mrs. Silvestry?" Hobbes asked. "...nor me! Nothing!"

"Sky?" The Doctor/Sky asked, "What are you doing?"

"Doctor." I tried. "She's only copying you."

"She's still doing him!" Dee Dee shouted.

"Doctor, it's you." Hobbes gasped. "She's only copying you."

"Why me?" The Doctor/Sky asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"She won't leave him alone!" Dee Dee shouted.

"D'you see?!" Val stated. "I said so, she's with him."

"They're together!" Biff nodded.

"And where does that put me hmmm?" I talked back, quite annoyed at the accusations.

"How d'you explain it, Doctor?" Hobbes asked. "If you're so clever."

"The Doctor and I explained it before. First she mimics, sync, then absorbs it." I said and looked to the Doctor as he went closer to Sky. "Now she's only focusing on him. Which may not be the best thing for us."

"Sky, stop it." The Doctor/Sky said, kneeling down beside Sky. "I said stop it. Just stop it!"

"Look at the two of them!" Val shouted.

"Mrs. Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech, what for? What d'you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why? 'Cos I'm the only one who can help? But there's Azalea, she probably knows what going on right now." The Doctor looked back at me.

"Yes and no." I told him shaking my head lightly. I really wish I knew more. "But maybe getting closer to her isn't in your best interest.

"You hear that? Azalea knows something and I'm more than sure that she is willing to help." The Doctor looked back at Sky, but frowned a bit at the look on her face. "Oh, I'd love that to be true, that you need help. But your eyes. They're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if it's life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So. What d'you think?"

"Do we have a…" The Doctor/Sky began.

Then Sky did something that no one other than myself was expecting.

She spoke first.

"Deal?" Sky asked as the Doctor repeated her.

"No…." I said and rushed over to him. The Doctors face was turning flush as if he was being drained.

"Hold on, did she..." Dee Dee began.

"She spoke first," Jethro gasped.

"She can't have." Val spoke.

"She did!" Hobbes shouted.

"She spoke first!" Jethro repeated.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." Sky said.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." The Doctor repeated.

"Doctor." I said and watched him as though he was forcing out the words.

"Did you see? She spoke before he did! Definitely!" Hobbes said.

"He's copying her." Jethro said.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Hobbes looked at the Doctor and saw that I was at his side. He was slightly quivering and looking more and more drained by the second.

"I think it's moved." Sky began.

"I think it's moved." The Doctor repeated

"I think it's letting me go."

"I think it's letting me go."

"What do you mean? Letting you go from what?" Dee Dee asked.

"But he's repeating now, he's the one doing it! It's him!" Biff shouted.

"No it's not!" I shouted back, and wiped a few tears from my cheeks, but still held the Doctor close. "It took his voice!"

"They're separating." Jethro said.

"Mrs. Silvestry?" Hobbes began. "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me." Sky spoke a bit hauntingly.

"Yes, yes, it's me."

"I'm coming back, listen…"

"I'm coming back..."

"It's me!" She declared and slowly began to move her head and her hands creepily.

"...listen. It's me!"

The Doctor was motionless. I pulled him closer, wrapping him in my arms.

"Like it's passed into the Doctor. It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him." Jethro said.

"No, that's not what happened." Dee Dee disagreed.

"But look at her!" Val yelled, looking at Sky.

"Look at me, I can move..." Sky looked down at her hands and moved her fingers.

"Look at me..."

"I can feel again..."

"I can move...I can feel again..."

I smiled lightly. The Doctor was fighting whatever was taking control of him as the repetitions werent as in sync as before.

"I'm coming back to life..." Sky breathed.

"I'm coming back to life..."

"And look at him, he can't move." Sky looked back at the Doctor. I shot her a glare and she gave me and equally leery one back.

"And look at him, he can't move."

"Help me." Sky turned back to the others.

"Help me."

"Professor?"

"Professor?"

"Get me away from him." She reached out her hands to the professor for help.

"Get me away from him."

"Please."

"Please."

Hobbes moved cautiously towards her, avoiding the Doctor and myself as he took a hold of Sky's hands and moved her to the back of the shuttle. Once Sky was gone I began to calmly stroke the Doctors back. I peeked over his shoulder and watched the group in the back.

"Oh thank you." Sky said.

"Oh thank you."

"They've completely separated." Jethro observed.

"It's in him, d'you see?" Biff said, looking over at the two of us crouched by the cabin door. I glared at him and he took a small step back.

"Said it was him all the time."

"She's free!" Val shouted. "She's been saved!"

"Oh, it was so cold," Sky began.

"Oh, it was so cold."

"I couldn't breathe." Sky peeked back at us and smirked, but I ignored her and concentrated on taking care of the Doctor.

"I couldn't breathe."

"I'm sorry," Sky turned back to the others.

"I'm sorry."

"I must've scared you so much."

"I must've scared you so much."

"No, no, it's alright." Val hugged her. "I've got you, oh, there you are my love, it's gone, everything's alright now.

"I wouldn't touch her." Dee Dee began, and looked back to the pair of us. I was trying to suppress my tears but they came out anyway. The Doctor looked like he was in so much pain. I looked at Dee Dee and she looked torn. Torn from being near Sky because she wasn't acting right. And torn from not helping Azalea and the Doctor when she knows she should.

"But it's gone, she's clean, it passed into him." Biff said.

"That's not what happened."

"Thank you for your opinion, Dee, but clearly, Mrs. Silvestry has been released." Hobbes spoke.

"No..."

"Just leave her alone!" Val defended Sky. "She's safe, isn't she? Jethro? It's let her go, hasn't it?" She looked to her son.

"Think so, yeah." Jethro nodded. "Looks like it. Professor?"

"I'd say, from observation..." Hobbes started. "The Doctor can't move, and when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so..."

_'Idiots.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, there we are then! Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor." Biff said and I gripped the Doctor a bit tighter knowing what was going to happen.

"It's inside his head." Sky smirked, looking back at the Doctor and I.

"It's inside his head."

"It killed the driver."

"It killed the driver."

"And the mechanic."

"And the mechanic."

"And now it wants us."

"And now it wants us."

"I said so!" Val cried.

"He's waited so long," Sky looked over at the Doctor.

"He's waited so long."

"In the dark. And the cold."

"In the dark. And the cold."

"And the diamonds."

"And the diamonds."

"Until you came." Sky turned to the passengers.

"Until you came."

"Bodies so hot."

"Bodies so hot."

"With blood."

"With blood."

"And pain." Sky looked back at us again. Yes, the Doctor was in pain, and I had nothing I could do to help him.

"And pain."

"Stop, oh, my God, make him stop, someone make him stop!" Val cried, and tried covering her ears.

"But she's saying it!" Dee Dee looked at Sky.

"And you can shut up!"

"But it's not him, it's her, he's just repeating!"

"But that's what the thing does, it repeats!" Biff said.

"Just let her talk!" The Hostess said, noticing that Dee Dee was right.

"What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been!"

"Just let her explain!"

"I think...I mean, from what I've seen...it repeats, then it synchronizes, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what the Doctor and Azalea said would happen!" Dee Dee announced.

"What, and you're on his side?" Biff said, looking down at Dee Dee.

"No!"

"The voice is the thing!" Jethro added.

"And she's the voice." I said from behind them. They looked back at me and saw that I was stroking his back delicately. I shot a glare at Sky. "She stole it. Look at her. He's not possessed, he's being drained."

"She's got his voice..." The Hostess gasped, watching Sky.

"But that's not true, 'cos it can't, because I saw it pass into him, I saw it with my own eyes!" Val defended.

"So did I!" Biff agreed.

"No you didn't." I said softly, concentrating on the Doctor and wiped his face of sweat.

"It went from her, to him. You saw it, didn't you?" Val looked at her son.

"I don't know," Jethro shook his head.

"Oh, don't be stupid, Jethro, of course you did!"

"I suppose...he was right next to her."

"Everyone saw it, everyone!" Biff shouted.

"You didn't, you're just making it up!" Dee Dee argued. "I know what I saw, and I saw her stealing his voice."

"She's as bad as him, someone shut her up!" Val snapped at Dee Dee.

"I think you should be quiet, Dee." Hobbes began.

"Well, I'm only saying..." Dee Dee took a step back.

"And that's an order! You're making a fool of yourself! Pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics, when I can tell you, you are nothing more than average, at best! Now shut up!" Sky watched looking very satisfied, but no one noticed.

"That's how he does it." Sky began.

"That's how he does it."

"He makes you fight." Sky turned to them.

"He makes you fight."

"Creeps into your head."

"Creeps into your head."

"And whispers."

"And whispers."

"Listen."

"Listen."

"Just listen."

"Just listen."

"That's him."

"That's him."

"Inside."

"Inside."

"Throw him out!" Biff shouted.

"Get him out of my head!" Val cried.

"Yeah, we should throw him out!"

"No!" I yelled at them, tears streaming down my face at the thought of losing the Doctor.

"Well, don't just talk about it!" Val looked to Biff. "Just…you're useless! Do something!"

"I will! You watch me! I'm gonna throw him out!"

More tears began to fall as I looked to the Doctor as he sat there, motioneless but his eyes told me everything, his fear, his pain, and the fight he was having with whatever was in his head. I put my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"Keep fighting. Never give up. Never give in. Remember?" I spoke softly.

"Yes!" Sky exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"Throw him out!"

"Throw him out!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Now!"

"Now!"

"No! I wont let you!" I held the Doctor close to me and glared teary eyes at the people that wanted to get rid of him.

Biff came to grab the Doctor but I slapped his hand away.

"I said I wont let you!" I gripped the Doctor tighter.

Biff came back and backhanded my in the face and I fell away from the Doctor. I landed back on my head where I had previously hit it and let out a painful cry.

"It'll be you next!" Val shouted at me.

"Don't think we should do this!" The Hostess said, her eyes shooting back and forth between the Doctor and Sky.

"It was your idea! Professor, help me!" Biff shouted.

"I can't…" Hobbes shook his head. "I - I'm not…"

"What sort of a man are you? Come on!" Biff yelled back at him.

"Throw him out!" Val shouted.

"Come on!" Biff shouted again. "Help! Professor, help me!"

"Just do it, throw him out!" Val yelled again.

I weakly tried to lift up my head but it was throbbing so hard and my vision was blurry.

"Get him out!" Val shouted.

"Grab hold of him!" Biff yelled at Hobbes. "Not like that! Are you stupid?!"

"Cast him out!" Sky egged on.

"Cast him out!" the Doctor repeated.

"Into the sun!"

"Into the sun!"

"I want him out!" Val shouted.

"And the night!" Sky spoke.

"And the night!"

"Get him out!" Val yelled.

"Do it!" Sky smirked

"Do it!"

"Do it now!"

"Do it now!"

"Faster!"

"Faster!

"Just do it!" Val shouted.

"That's the way!" Sky spoke.

"That's the way!"

Jethro joins Biff and the Professor, pulling the Doctor towards the door.

"N-No!" I shouted, trying to get my barrings straight. My vision was still blurred but I knew they were dragging the Doctor further and further away from me.

"You can do it!" Sky gleamed.

"You can do it!"

"Molto bene!"

"Throw him out!" Val yelled once again.

"Molto bene!"

"Get him out!" Val shouted.

"Allons-y!" Sky said.

"Allons-y!"

"That's his voice." The Hostess said in realization.

"The starlight waits!" Sky spoke.

"She's taken his voice!" The Hostess said again.

"The starlight waits!"

"The emptiness!" Sky said.

"The emptiness!"

"Get him out!" Val continued to shout.

"The Midnight sky!" Sky expressed.

"The Midnight sky!"

"It's her. She's taken his voice!" The Hostess said. Then she ran and grabbed Sky and pushed the button that opens the fire exit. Blinding light enters into the shuttle, making everyone stop and scream. The blinding light was too much for me and I blacked out. The Hostess stands in the door, holding Sky.

"One, two, three, four, five, six." As the pressure wall collapses the Hostess and Sky are sucked outside, then the door slides closed. The men let go of the Doctor who falls to the ground, gasping.

"It's gone, it's gone... It's gone, it's gone, it's gone... It's gone. It's gone... It's gone, it's gone, it's gone... It's gone, it's gone, it's gone…" He breathed, having rolled onto his back. He slowly began to sit up.

"A-Azalea." He began and looked for her. "Where is-" Then he spotted her in the aisle, passed out. He quickly crawled over to her and picked her up into his arms. He stroked the hair out of her face, but then he noticed a red mark on her face. His eyes squinted and he had a good idea at what it was.

"Who did this?" He yelled back at the group of passengers. When no one said anything his brows furrowed in anger. Just as he was about to stand up, he felt a hand on his face.

"It's okay."I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "They were scared." I said softly, the throbbing slowly going away. I revelled in the warmth the Doctor gave me. He looked at me softly and nodded. I sat up, feeling oddly better now that the Doctor was well.

"I was so worried about you." My eyes began to tear up slightly, remembering the trembling Doctor that I had held in my arms moments ago.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine gently. I moved into the kiss, deepening it and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back but we stayed close, pressing our heads together lightly.

Suddenly, I felt a warm sensation in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out my sonic which was pulsing green once again.

"What does this mean?" I asked and looked at the Doctor and he frowned.

"It means.." He sighed. "That it's time for you to go."

"Go? But I dont want to!"

"You told me before, a future you, that when it pulses green it means that you have to go. Press it and it will take you away." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"And if I don't?"

"A paradox. Another you could appear at anytime."

"But I don't want to go." My eyes began to tear up again. "Not when I just got you back." I whimpered.

"I know." He grabbed the hand that held the sonic. "But I'll see you soon." The Doctor smiled weakly. Then I felt him press the button on the sonic between my fingers, and the green aura enveloped me once again and I felt myself disappearing.

"Doctor!" I shouted.

**X**

This time, my journey was different. I didn't pass out but I fell and then found myself land on my butt really hard.

"Ow!" I gasped. I carefully stood up and dusted myself off. I was in a forest, and I noticed a river beside me. Then I heard a voice from behind me. A Scottish voice.

"A-Azalea?" The voice said. I whirled around and found myself facing the Doctor and Clara.

"Yeah, when I last checked."

* * *

><p>And here is the second half as promised! But MY GOODNESS did that take forever! So much editing because of Sky! But thank goodness for transcripts <strong>*hugs transcript tightly*<strong> And you may have noticed that I changed my writing up a bit.

So instead of "..." Said/etc.

I did. "..." Said/began/etc. "..."

Tried to spice things up a bit so it didn't look so boring. I hope it turned out well :)! But I'm so tired!

**The Dreamer**: Good thinking ;) River talked to the Doctor more because she wanted to prove herself and gain his trust. She already knows that Azalea like her. hope you liked this chapter.

**Sophia**: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed Midnight as well!

**That-Stubborn-Biotch**: Your welcome!

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Thanks! I know I watched I few older episodes again. Yup Azalea will be sticking around the Doctor for a while :)

**AxidentlGoddess:** Yeah, I'm still getting used to adding her in and working on her. Im glad you enjoyed her little breakdown and I hope I did well on midnight for you.

**LPeck**: Im excited to share Azalea with everyone. :D

^^^ I hope that was everyone :)


	9. Robot of Sherwood (Part 1)

**ROBOT OF SHERWOOD**

The Doctor was writing Gallifreyan math equations on a chalk board when he spoke up.

"Take a punt."

"Right." Clara said as she rounded the TARDIS console.

"Your choice." He continued writing on the board. "Wherever, whenever, anywhere in time and space."

"Well, there is something, someone that I've always wanted to meet." She looked up dreamily, "But I know what you'll say."

"Try me." The Doctor said, still scribbling on the chalkboard.

"You'll say he's made up, that there is no such thing." Clara said, now gaining the Doctors attention as he turned to look at her.

"Go on."

"It's. It's Robin Hood." She grinned.

"Robin Hood." He repeated. Clara headed up to the gallery to join the Doctor.

"Yeah. I love that story. I've always loved it, ever since I was little." She stopped to stand beside the Doctor.

"Robin Hood," He said again, "The heroic outlaw, who robs from the rich and gives to the poor."

"Yeah."

"He's made up. There's no such thing." He turned to his book shelf.

"Ah," She waved a hand at him, "You see?" And the Doctor takes a book from his bookcase.

"Old-fashioned heroes only exist in old-fashioned story books, Clara." He flipped open and went through the pages.

"And what about you?" Clara said and watched as he put the book back on the shelf.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You stop bad things happening every minute of every day." She said as the Doctor turned away from her and took a few steps. "That sounds pretty heroic to me." The Doctor then licks something from a large metal spoon, perhaps custard?

"Just passing the time." Then he spun around to face Clara again. "Hey, what about Mars?"

"What?!" She said sounding upset.

"The Ice Warrior Hives." He said and spun the chalkboard around.

"You said it was my choice."

"Or the Tumescent Arrows of the Half-Light. Those girls can hold their drink."

"Doctor."

"And fracture fifteen different levels of reality simultaneously." He pointed the spoon at Clara. "I think I've got a Polaroid somewhere." He then put the spoon into his jacket pocket, and he headed down the stairs to the console.

"Doctor! My choice. Robin Hood. Show me." Clara paused on the staircase.

The Doctor breathed. "Very well." He then set in the coordinates.

"Earth. England. Sherwood Forest. 1190AD." He flipped something and the TARDIS made a hum. "Ish. But you'll only be disappointed." Then he flipped the final lever and the TARDIS engines revved up and sent them off.

**XxXxXx**

The Tardis materializes slightly up on a slope beside a stream with a large log acting as a bridge, and the Doctor steps out.

"No damsels in distress, no pretty castles, no such thing as Robin Hood." He said pleased with himself.

An arrow suddenly slams into the TARDIS next to him. A figure dressed in Lincoln Green pops up from behind a tree trunk on the other side of the stream. The Doctor takes a few steps closer to get a better view of the person.

"You called?" He man winks and heads closer. "Very, very nicely done with the box, sir. I saw a Turk perform something very similar at Nottingham Fayre." The Doctor pulls the arrow out, and the hole vanishes, though he rubs the spot where it was hit. "It's a trick with mirrors, no doubt?"

"A trick?"

"A good jest. Ha, ha!"

"This is not a trick." He pointed back with the loose arrow. "This is a TARDIS".

"Whatever it is, you bony rascal," Robin Hood spoke with his hands on his hips. "I'm afraid I must relieve you of it."

"It's my property, that's what it is." The Doctor said and tossed away the arrow.

"Well, don't you know all property is theft to Robin Hood?" Robin spoke as he walked and stopped on the log crossing.

Suddenly, from the out of nowhere a figure fell from the sky and appeared on the group.

"Ow!" The figure, who turned out to be a girl stood up and dusted herself off from the fallen leaves.

"A-Azalea?" The Doctor said aloud. Then the girl turned around.

"Yeah, the last time I checked!" She spoke.

**XxXxXx**

"Well, where am I?" I asked and looked around. I turned to look and I noticed a man in green leotards and a bow and arrow.

"No, no, no ,no, no way! It's Robin Hood!" I cheered and clapped my hands. I walked to the Doctor. "I cant believe I'm meeting Robin Hood!" Then I looked up at the Doctor. Though he looked at me a bit oddly.

"Hello, Doctor? Are you alright?" I asked him and waved a hand in his face. He shook his head, seemingly snapping out of the daze he was in.

"Yes, sorry. I was just uh, thinking." He scratched his head. "I haven't seen you this young in a long time."

"Young? I just had my 21st birthday not long ago." I laughed. "I better hope I still look young." The Doctors eyes widened.

"Oh you're early, very, very early aren't you." He mused and looked over me and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and I closed my eyes at the touch.

"Yeah, I suppose. Just came from Midnight. Did you ever figure out what that was?" I wondered.

"Oh my very young. And no, no I haven't." He said, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Another trick no doubt?" Robin Hood spoke trying to get our attention. "Beautiful damsels falling from the sky, I have yet to see that one. I'll say it again, I must relieve you of your magic box."

"You're not serious." The Doctor said, pulling me to his side.

"I'm many things, sir, but I'm never that. Robin Hood laughs in the face of all. Ha, ha, ha."

"And do people ever punch you in the face when you do that?" I grinned and covered a laugh. I rather not laugh at a character I have always dreamed of meeting.

"Not as of yet." Robin shook his head.

"Lucky I'm here then, isn't it?"

"Might be a little bit much," Clara said as she came out of the TARDIS and headed towards them. "But what do you reckon, Doctor?" Then she looked to me. "Who's that?"

"Clara, Azalea," He told her. "Azalea, Clara, there introductions out of the way."

"Oh I know who Clara is." I ran up to her and grabbed her hands. "It is so good to finally meet you!" I grinned. "And might I say, that is a lovely dress."

"Thanks." She paused. "Azalea? But?"

"She hasn't met you, in fact this is her first time meeting me, well, with this face." The Doctor looked to Clara and gave her a look, unbeknownst to me.

"Oh oh! I get it, right." Clara looked to me and smiled. "It's good to finally meet you. The Doctor has told me lots about you."

"Has he now?" I winked at him out of the corner of my eye. The Doctor blinked quickly but turned his attention back towards the thief in tights.

"By all the saints. Are there any more in there?" Robin exclaimed.

"Is that?" Clara's eyes widened

"No." The Doctor said.

"Yes." I disagreed.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" She squeezed my hand happily. "It is, isn't it? You found him. You actually found Robin Hood." Clara became all girl and giggly, much like how I was acting, but come on, who wouldn't when they get to meet _the_ Robin Hood.

"That is not Robin Hood." The Doctor denied and I sighed. He was such a hardhead at times. I walked up to stand beside him and Clara came along, smiles and all.

"Well then, who, sir, is about to relieve you of your magic box?" Robin said as he drew out a long sword. The Doctor stretched an arm out in front of me and then marched confidently onto the bridge.

"Nobody, sir. Not in this universe or the next." He declared.

"Well then sir," He pointed his sword at the Doctor. "Draw your sword and prove your words."

"I have no sword. I don't need a sword." The Doctor opens his coat and spins around to prove it.

"Is the Doctor handsome when he's about to fight in a duel or what?" I said and stared googly eyed at my Doctor.

I felt a pat on my shoulder. "Only in your eyes hun." Clara shook her head.

"Because I am the Doctor." He dons a gauntlet, which came out of nowhere. I wonder where that was hidden. Then he reached into his jacket. "And this is my spoon. En garde!" The Doctor took fighting stance and then they began trading thrusts and parries. The spoon stands up to the sword very well apparently. The Doctor hits Robin on the back of the neck as he passes him.

"Ow!"

"You're amazing." I cheered and the Doctor grinned at me quickly.

"I've had some experience." He said between thrusts and parries. "Richard the Lionheart. Cyrano de Bergerac. Errol Flynn. He had the most enormous…"

"Ahem." Clara interrupted him.

"Ego." The Doctor finished and continued fighting.

"Takes one to know one." Clara said and I laughed.

The Doctor manages to slap Robin's backside.

"Oh, you." Robin retaliates by cutting a button off the Doctor's coat. So the Doctor holds his arms wide open and Robin lunges with his sword. I felt my heart skip a beat for a moment, concerned for his safety. The Doctor deflects it and does a little turn so that he and Robin are back to back on the trunk. Then he sticks out his bottom and pushes Robin into the water.

"Doctor! That was fantastic!" I cheered and ran towards him, onto the log, along with Clara. Meanwhile the Doctor stood there polishing his spoon.

"Like I said. My box."

"Doctor?" Clara says and the three of us look into the water not seeing where Robin went. Though if I remember correctly, I turned to look behind and saw Robin. I winked at him. He winked back and Robin pops up behind the Doctor and pushes him into the water. Clara, Robin and I laugh at the now wet Doctor. I decided to hop in and help him back to his feet.

"There you go." I said as I helped him up.

"You knew he was there, didn't you? He asked and he shook his jacket. I looked around.

"Maybe." I said. The Doctor looked at me unamused but then opened his wet arms.

"Oh, no. No wet hugs for me!" I yelled trying to run away in the knee high water but, the Doctor was too quick and he wrapped me up in a wet hug.

A moment later he spoke. "As I thought. Hugs are only good if done with you." He said and relaxed around me.

I wanted to 'awe' at that but thought different of it and embraced him back. When we let go I decided that I needed a change of attire.

Clara pulled me into the TARDIS and I gathered up a new outfit. The TARDIS actually picked some out for me. It seems like she's come around and likes me now. I smiled and patted her softly.

My dress was much like Clara's but I opted for a blue one. My blonde hair didn't need to be curled as it was like that naturally but I pulled some of it up for a bit of effect. I also added some red lipstick. This was my first 'dress up' so I wanted to go all out for it!

When Clara and I came out the Doctor looked at me and stopped in his tracks. I suddenly felt very embarrassed. What if he thinks this is cheesy? Though he walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"You look lovely." He said, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks." I smiled.

**XxXxXx**

A few thatched wattle-and-daub buildings, and a Celtic cross on a plinth where what stood in this village. Knights in full armour walked around and made the chickens scatter. A young woman is being dragged away chained to yoke across her shoulders. An old man runs up to them.

"In the name of all that's holy, take our money, take our treasure, but spare my ward." The old man yelled at the knights.

"Do not fuss. All will be well." His ward told him teary eyed.

"This is the Sheriff's doing. If he were here now, I'd tear out his black heart!" The old man sad. A figure back-lit sitting on a horse speaks.

"Would you now?" The man dismounts from the horse. "Or are you as milk-livered as your name suggests, Master Quayle?"

"Take me. Spare this dear child." Quayle cried.

"Take you? A lardy lack-wit like you?" He said as he opened a chest and rummaged through the gold and jewels inside. "It's labour we require up at the castle. Labour and gold. Not old men and their worthless baubles. This will be a great help, Master Quayle, believe me. Newcomer to Sherwood, are we?"

"Yes, my Lord." The ward spoke.

"You may also prove useful. Bring her." The Sheriff said.

"Your days are numbered, you cur." Quayle said and spits in the Sheriff's face.

"You shall live to regret that. Actually, no. You won't." The Sheriff then stabs Quayle in the stomach.

"No! No!" The ward yelled and cried.

**XxXxXx**

The trio now find themselves in a narrow gully. Robin and his outlaws live in shallow caves under the tree line.

"Let me introduce you to my men." He pulled myself and Clara to him for introductions. "This is Will Scarlet. He is a cheeky rogue with a good sword arm and a slippery tongue."

"My ladies." Will grinned and bowed lightly. Then the Doctor pulls some of his hair out as he bows, and scans it with the sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, Doctor." I said and shook my head.

"Argh! What do you want with my hair?" Will asked as he rubbed his head.

"Well, it's realistic, I'll give you that." The Doctor said, then tossed the hair away.

"And this is Friar Tuck." We saw a man come from behind Will. "Aptly named for the amount of grub he tucks into."

"You skinny blackguard." Tuck said and the men laugh. As he steps forward, he nearly falls, as the Doctor stands up holding Tucks sandal. I put my hand to my forehead and gave it a shake.

"What are you doing?" Tuck yelled at him

"This isn't a real sandal." The Doctor said.

"Yes, it is."

The Doctor takes a sniff. "Oh. Yes, it is."

"Doctor enough. They are real." I told him.

"No they're not." He quickly denied.

"This," Robin began, "er, is Alan-a-Dale. He's a master of the lute, whose music brightens up these dark days." Clara smiled as Alan began singing and strummed his lute.

"Stranger's you are welcome here, in Sherwood's bonny glade. Ow!" Alan yelped as the Doctor jabbed his arm with a hypodermic gizmo.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Blood analysis." The Doctor raised the syringe looking device. "Oh. All those diseases. If you were real, you'd be dead in six months." He said.

"Oh dear." I said.

"I am real." Alan said looking a tad sad.

"Bye." The Doctor said and grabbed my hand taking me with him.

"And this is John Little. Called Little John. He's my loyal companion in many an adventure." Robin introduced. The man mountain, that was introduced as Little John, steps aside and a small man jumps forward, laughing, startling Clara.

"Oh!" Clara gasps and begins to laugh.

"Works every time." Will laughed as well.

"Oh, I cannot believe this. You, you really are Robin Hood and his Merry Men." Clara said.

"Aye! That is an apt description. Ha, what say you, lads?" Robin decided.

"Aye!" They all cheered.

"Stop laughing. Why are you always doing that?" The Doctor began.

"Let them laugh Doctor." I told him. He looked down at me and thought, but he couldn't get over the fact that they just cant be real.

"Are you all simple or something?" The Doctor walked towards them. "I'm going to need a sample." The Doctor picks up a goblet and throws away the contents before walking up to Robin.

"Of what?"

"No, Doctor, thats gross." I said and looked away.

"Ahem. Excuse me." Clara said, gaining the Doctors attention. "Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Well, they're not holograms, that much is obvious. Could be a theme park from the future. Or we might be inside a miniscope." The Doctor said and looked above him. He has quite the imagination, I'll give him that much.

"Oh, shut up." Clara said.

"A miniscope. Yes, of course. Why not?" The Doctor reasoned, but she saw me shake my head. Yet he still went back to the band of merry men.

"Your friend seems not quite of the real world." Robin spoke coming towards Clara and I.

"No. No, he's not really." I shrugged.

"Not most of the time." Clara looked back to Robins men. "Dark days?"

"My lady?" Robin asked.

"You said that these were dark days. What did you mean?" I rounded up beside them.

"King Richard is away on crusade, my lady. His tyrant of a brother rules instead." Will told us.

"And the Sheriff. Cos there is a sheriff, right?" Clara asked.

"Aye. It is indeed this jackal of the princes who seeks to oppress us for ever more." Alan said.

"Or six months in your case." The Doctor said and I gave him a quick shove in the stomach. I do that quite often don't I? Though, the Doctor just smirked at me, not minding the contact.

"It is a shame to dwell on murky thoughts when there is such beauty here." Robin said looking at Clara. I giggled inwardly at the flirty vibe.

"Why are you so sad?" Clara asked, as I watched the two of them.

"Why do you think me sad?" Robin asked.

"Because the Doctor's right, you laugh too much."

"You know, I do not live this outlaw life by choice. You see before you Robert."

"Earl of Loxley." Both Clara, Robin and I spoke. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Yes." Clara said quickly.

"Yes." Robin said.

"Sorry. Do go on." I ushered him to continue.

"I er, I had my lands and titles stripped from me. I dared to speak out against

Prince John. But I lost the thing most dear to me."

"What was she called?" Clara asked.

"You're so very quick. How does the Doctor stand it?" Robin asked. I wanted to laugh. Clara only knew all this cause she's such a big fan! Much like how I know so much about the Doctor. As I watched Clara and Robin talk it made me think of home and how I had watched this all happen on my TV screen. But then that made me think of Abby. I wonder what she's doing right now? Maybe she's telling stories of how her friend was sucked inside a TV screen and hasn't showed up since. I'm going to have to give her a hug the next time I see her. Just thinking about makes me miss her even more.

"Marian?" Clara questioned.

"You know her?" Robin looked amazed.

"Oh, yes." Clara smiled. "I have always known her."

"It was Marian who told me that I must stand up and be counted. But, I was afraid. Now this green canopy is my palace and the rough ground my feather bed. Maybe one day I will return home, but until that day." Robin gripped his necklace. "Until that day, it is beholden on me to be the man Marian wanted, to be a hero for those this tyrant sheriff slaughters." Suddenly, the Doctor approached us.

"What time is it, Mister Hood?" I giggled lightly, and the Doctor winked at me.

Robin looked to the sky. "Somewhat after noon."

"No, no. Time of year? What season?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, Dame Autumn has draped her mellow skirts about the forest, Doctor. The time of mists and harvest approaches."

"Yeah, yeah. All very poetic." The Doctor walked passed them and I joined him. "But it's very green hereabouts, though, isn't it? Like I said, very sunny." He slung an arm over my shoulders and rested it there.

"So?" Clara asked.

"Have you been to Nottingham?" The Doctor asked.

"Climate change?" She figured.

"It's 1190."

"You must excuse me." Robin began as he made his way back to his Merry Men. "The Sheriff has issued a proclamation and tomorrow there is to be a contest to find the best archer in the land. And the bounty, it's an arrow made of pure gold."

"No! Don't, don't go. It's a trap." I exclaimed while turning around.

"Well, of course it is! But a contest to find the best archer in the land? There is no contest. Ha ha ha!" Robin said and they all laughed together.

"Right, that isn't even funny." The Doctor turned around to look at everyone. "That was bantering. I am totally against bantering." He pointed a finger at them.

"How can you be so sure he is not the real thing?" I asked.

"Because he can't be." He told me.

"When did you stop believing in everything?" Clara asked, and I frowned.

"When did you start believing in impossible heroes?" He retorted.

"Don't you know?" Clara paused, a small smile on her face. "In a way, it's rather sweet."

The Doctor bites into an apple then scans it with his screwdriver. He looks at the apple again and I quickly take it and have a bite. I was a bit hungry since I never ate the chicken/beef meal on Midnight.

**XxXxXx**

Nottingham Castle. Archery Contest.

"In the contest for the golden arrow, after ten rounds, the battle is betwixt our Lord Sheriff." The Herald announced and the crowd cheered in obligation. "And the stranger known as Tom the Tinker." The Herald introduced and Robin came waltzing in with a wide-brimmed leather hat, and earns a loud applause and cheer.

"Perhaps not such a stranger after all." The Sheriff looked on amused.

"Take your places." The Herald spoke.

"Shall we make the contest a little more interesting, my Lord?" Robin looked downfield. "The targets seem a little close. What say you? Another twenty paces?"

"Why not?" The Sheriff said and the central target of three is moved back. The Sheriff fires his black arrow into the middle of the bulls-eye. "Now, Tinker. Let us see thy true face."

Robin aims his bow and fires his white-fletched arrow which splits the Sheriff's in half.

"Ye Gads! He has split the arrow!" The Herald exclaimed. "Truly, he is the finest archer in all England. Come forward, Tinker. And claim your prize." Robin bows, but before Robin can take the prize, an arrow with multicoloured feathers splits his own. The Doctor walks up looking all smug.

"He's full of surprises, isn't he?" Little John nodded.

"Oh he is." I said and watched happily.

"I'm the Doctor. My skills as a bowman speak for themselves." The Doctor looked to the Sheriff.

_'As a cheat maybe.'_ I thought to myself.

"I claim my reward." The Herald kneels and the Doctor takes the prize. "A mere bauble." He says and he throws it away near the Merry Men. The looked at the arrow in awe.

"I want something else." Doctor said.

"Name it." The Sheriff spoke.

"Enlightenment." The Doctor answered. But from behind him, Robin splits the Doctor's arrow. The crowd cheers for Robin. The Doctor quickly reacted and sent his next arrow which ricochets off a guard's armour to split Robin's. Robin retaliates by not even looking when he looses his missile and once again it splits the arrows down the middle.

"This is getting silly." The Doctor sighed.

"Nah, I'm enjoying it." I smiled and he winked at me, as if saying, 'watch this.'

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the target, and it explodes in a ball of flame. I sighed and began to walk towards him

"You didn't have to go and do that!" I told him.

"Fascinating." The Sheriff began. "Seize him!" The three knights draw their swords. I saw Clara take what looks like a halberd from a rack, and helped her hold it up. We tried to swing it, but it was too heavy for us and we just chucked it away.

"What are you doing? Put that down." The Doctor told us.

"I'm fine. I take Year Seven for after school Tae Kwon Do." Clara said, and the Doctor looked to me.

"What?" I shrugged. "I just like big swords."

"Don't worry, Doctor. I'll save you." Robin Hood said as he leaped in front of the three of us.

"I don't need saving." The Doctor told him.

"Your honour is safe."

"I know." The Doctor muttered.

"For I am Robin." He removes his hat and every one cheers. "Robin Hood!" He throws his hat away and begins to duel with a knight. And soon he severs one of the knights' arms. It falls to the ground and sparks a bit.

"Witchery! Witchery!" Voices in the crowd yelled. The Doctor went over and picked up the arm. I went forward along with him.

"Robot." He said.

"Looks like it." I added, and grabbed the Doctors arm, pulling him away from the Knight, whose visor opened and revealed a metal face. A violet light shine then appeared in a cross pattern from between its eyebrows, and up its forehead.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The Doctor shouted. He stepped in front of me and the Knights began to shoot people with the purple light.

"Take them." The Sheriff began and put on his gloves. "Kill the rest. Kill them all!" The robot knights fired more energy bolts from their foreheads.

"He surrenders!" The Doctor said and pulled me over to Robin.

"What?" Robin shouted.

The Doctor took a fighting stance. "Hai!" The Doctor uses Venusian aikido to knock Robin's sword out of his hand.

"You miserable cur." Robin shouted at the Doctor. "I had them on the run. Flee, lads, flee! Live to fight another day!" The Knights surrounded us.

"Come on!" Tuck yelled and the him and the Merry Men ran for their lives.

"To the dungeons with all of them." The Sheriff said and the Knights escorted then away. Though, I did feel the Doctors hand reach for mine as we continued to walk.

"What are you up to?" Clara asked.

"Quickest way to find out anybody's plans," The Doctor began.

"Get yourself captured." I finished.

**XxXxXx**

Deep in the castle with little lighting and a high roof, there were screams heard all around, and a giant bubbling crucible. A man carrying a bucket collapses on the floor.

"Here, let me help you." Quayle's ward said as she ran to his side.

"Thank you, Lady." The man said.

A knight walks over and looks at them, visor open.

"What are you?" The ward asked, terrified. "Gargoyle, what are you?"

"Leave it." The Knight spoke.

"He only needs to rest." She began. "We all need to rest."

"Analysis shows that peasant creature is spent." The Knight said.

"No. No, please."

"Usefulness expired." The violet beam on its forehead began to light up.

"No. No! No!" The man shouted. The Knight focused the beam on his forehead, and shot the beam and it turned him into a smoking pile of rags.

"Damn you!" The ward cried. "Damn you and that villain the Sheriff!"

**XxXxXx**

Currently we were sitting in a dark room. A skeleton was sitting up against a stake fastened into the floor of the stone chamber next to us. I cringed inwardly. I couldn't believe this sort of thing actually happened to people. I know I'm from a modern time, but I just couldn't comprehend how us humans could stoop so low and allow a man to starve to death, while fastened to a stake. I shook my head no longer wishing to look at the poor thing. Instead, I looked to the little light we had pouring in the room from the cross shaped window.

I sighed, the four of us were chained together, with the chains running through large hoops set into stones in the floor. Robin is on the left, nearest to the skeleton, then the Doctor, then myself and then Clara.

"Splendid." Robin muttered. "Enchained."

"Yep." I said and popped the 'p' at the end.

"Trussed up like turkey-cocks." Robin said and leaned forward to look at me. "Thanks to your friend."

"Shut it, Hoodie." He defended. "I saved your life."

"I had the situation well in hand."

"Long-haired ninny versus robot killer knights?" The Doctor laughed. "I know where I'd put my money."

"If you had not betrayed me, I would have been triumphant."

"You would have been a little puff of smoke and ashes. "

"Oh, ha!"

"You'd have been floating around in tiny little laughing bits in people's goblets."

"Balderdash. Ha!"

"Oh, right, here we go. It's laughing time." The Doctor said and looked at me exasperated.

"Well, you amuse me, grey old man."

"Guard! He's laughing again! You can't keep me locked up with a laughing

person."

"Oh, I find that, I find that quite funny. Do you know, I feel another laugh coming on. A-ha-ha-ha!"

"Guards, I cannot remain in this cell. Execute me now."

"Doctor." I said.

"You heard him. Execute the old fool."

"No, hang on. Execute him."

"I do not fear death, so execute away."

"Execute him. I'd like to see if his head keeps laughing when you chop it off!"

"Oh, Robin Hood always laughs in the face of death."

"Yes, rolling around the floor laughing, I would pay good money to see that."

"Guard! Guard! Guard! Guard! Guard! Guard!" Both Robin and the Doctor shouted.

"Oh, you two, shut up!" I shouted at them. There was a short silent pause. They were acting like idiots. "Do either of you understand, in any way at all, that there isn't actually a guard out there?" I leaned my head back against the stake.

"Oh." The Doctor said.

"I did, in fact." Robin stated.

"No, you didn't."

"She said, shut up." Clara yelled beside me and I snickered then turned to look at the both of them.

"The Doctor and Robin Hood locked up in a cellar. Is this seriously the best that you can do? You're determined to starve to death in here squabbling." I huffed. '_Like idiots.' _I kept to myself.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Robin spoke as he shifted in his spot. "I'd last a lot longer than this desiccated man-crone."

"Really?" The Doctor wondered.

"Really."

"Well, you know what?" The Doctor said and leaned in closer to Robin and I felt the chain tug me slightly. "I think you'll find I have a certain genetic advantage." I yanked the chain. "Oh!"

"It is not a competition about who can die slower." I told them.

"It would definitely be me, though, wouldn't it?" The Doctor looked at me expectingly. I just nodded and gave him a quick smile. He settled back in his spot, now a bit more content.

"There was supposed to be a plan." Clara said. "Do either of you two have a plan?"

"Yeah, of course I have a plan." The Doctor said.

"I too have a plan." Robin spoke.

"Okay. Robin, you first." I told him.

"Why him?" The Doctor asked, looking a bit peeved.

"Doctor, shut up." Clara said.

"Robin, your plan." I asked. We all looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"I am biding my time." He answered and both Clara and I sighed audibly.

"Thank you, Prince of Thieves. Last of the Time Lords?" I then looked at the Doctor. He sighed and looked at me. Though something was hidden in those eyes that I couldn't quite discern.

"Yes, I have a plan." The Doctor said.

"Can you explain your plan without using the word sonic screwdriver?" Clara pointed out. "Because you might have forgotten the Sheriff of Nottingham has taken your sonic screwdriver, just saying. It's always the screwdriver."

"Okay, let, let, let, let's hear Robin's plan first." The Doctor said, having not remembered the part about the sonic having been taken.

"Oh, for God's sake." Clara grunted as the door was unlocked.

"See? There was a guard. There was guard listening the whole time, I knew it.

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Robin laughed. The guard came walking toward them.

"The Sheriff himself commanded me to listen," The guard spoke and his teeth were rotted stumps. "To find out which of you is the true ringleader, well leaders in this case."

"Ah, so he can do the interrogating." The Doctor nodded."Very wise."

"Excellent." Robin said. "He will get nothing from me."

"No, no, no, no. no. He will get nothing from me, because interrogation, that's where I always turn the tables. You see, that's my plan." The Doctor said, as though he making things up as he went.

"Just hurry up and take me to him." Robin asked, raising his chained hand.

"No, no, chop-chop, come on."

The guard walked forward only to unchain Clara and then myself.

"Seriously." Clara said.

"Oh snap." I said.

"Come on." The guard said pulling both of us by our wrists.

"No." The Doctor said and watched as I left the room. I peeked behind before the door was closed and I quickly gave him a smile.

"What are you doing?" Robin shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous! Azalea!" He shouted.

**XxXxXx**

Clara and I were brought to the Sheriffs room where a table full of food was laid out for us.

"Eat, my Ladies, eat." As he poured himself some wine. "Let it not be said that the Sheriff of Nottingham is a poor host."

Clara and I sat at the other end of the well-stocked table.

"I had a bag of crisps this morning, thanks." Clara said. Though she saw me reaching for an apple and gave my hand a quick slap.

"Yeah, not hungry at all." I said looking back up to the Sheriff. No, I was really hungry since I've only had and apple in the last several hours. I eyed the food again.

"Your words are strange, my fair ladies." The Sheriff said as he continued to eat.

"Mmm, I should think they are." Clara said.

"But I like the both of you. You're refreshingly direct."

"You can take the girl out of Canada." I shrugged. But the Sheriff gave me a quizzical look. Then I noticed the Sheriff hold up something oblong wrapped in cling wrap. Sandwiches?

"Taken from your friend's strange tunic." Then he held the spoon. "An intriguing gallimaufry. Including this wand." The Sheriff then picked up the Doctors sonic and I made a small move forward subconsciously. "Evidently a thing of awesome power. Tell me, are you two from beyond the stars?"

"You're the one with the robot army." I spoke, a bit pissed to see the sonic in his hands.  
>"You tell me."<p>

**XxXxXx**

Back in the dungeon, the Doctor and Robin were still bantering back and forth.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor said and leaned towards Robin.

"No. Beat your breast. Moan. Groan as though twenty devils possessed your guts." Robin said.

"What for?"

"So as to attract the attention of that gargoyle-faced guard."

"It's your plan." The Doctor waved a hand. "You moan."

"No, no. No, it won't work."

"Why?"

"Oh, because you're clearly more advanced in years and you have a sickly aspect to you."

"I have a what?" The Doctor looked baffled.

"You're as pale as milk. It's the way with Scots. They're strangers to vegetables."

"I'm not moaning. You moan."

"Fine. If you want something doing." Robin then moans loudly. "Can I rely upon you to do the rest? "

"Yes, yes, I know the drill." The Doctor said and they heard a guard shuffle to the door.

"What is this din?" The guard spoke.

"No business of yours, cur." The Doctor began and then spoke to Robin. "Speak up. I can't hear you." Robin continues to moan.

"What ails him?" The guard asked.

"None of your business." The Doctor answered and then the guard enters the room.

"I said, what ails him?"

"Well, if you must know," The Doctor began. "He's having a nervous breakdown."

"A what?"

"He's like this whenever he's in any kind of danger. He just can't seem to cope. He gets so afraid." The Doctor said and looked to Robin, who wasn't looking to impressed at what the Doctor was saying about him. "He goes into a kind of fit. I honestly believe that he may die of sheer fright, like some tiny, shivering little mouse." Robin made more of a grunting sound. "Oh, God, I think he's soiled himself."

"Let him die. It will save us the trouble of executing him." The guard said and began walking away.

"And what will happen to the reward?" The Doctor asked.

"Reward?" The guard turned around.

"Oh, God," The Doctor faked a gasp. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Tell me!"

"He carries a vital message. The Prince has promised a bounty."

"A big one?"

"An enormous one."

Robin begins to mumble and the guard leans close to him.

"What's that? Say again?" The guard asks.

"Come closer." Robin said then his eyes pop open. "Your breath stinks like a serpent, has anyone ever told you that?" Robin gives the guard a head-butt, knocking him out cold.

"Soiled myself?" Robin asks.

"Did you?" The Doctor smirked. "That's getting into character. Okay, keys." The guard now lay at their feet, though a tad out of reach.

"I'll get them." Robin began.

"No, no. I'll get them." The Doctor said and reaches out his foot, and Robin does the same.

"I'll get them. I'll get them."

"I'm fine, no, no worries. I've got them!"

"I've got them! I'll get.." Robin stopped because they ended up kicking the keys down a drain, and heard a '_kurplunk_.'

"Well, there is a bright side." The Doctor said.

"Which is?" Robin asked.

"Azalea didn't see that." The Doctor leaned back against his stake and Robin let out a large sigh.

**XxXxXx**

Back in the Sheriff's room, he decided to pull out a dagger and waltzed over to us.

"But enough of tawdry matters." The Sheriff stabbed his dagger into some food. "Let us talk of softer, sweeter things." I stepped in front of Clara.

"Ah. Good, yes, I was hoping we'd get round to that." I started.

"You were? The Sheriff wondered.

"Mmm. For I have known I was destined to draw the eye of a great and powerful man for a long time. Ever since I saw those mysterious lights in the sky." I took a sip of my drink.

"You saw them too?"

"And those strange mechanical men, with their promises." I said softly.

"I too have experienced this."

"Really? Well, I would never have guessed. Tell me your story."

"Tell me yours." The Sheriff counteracted.

"Oh, no, please, you have to go first." I suggested. I was trying very hard to remember how things worked out when this was Clara talking.

"Why so?" He squinted and eye.

"Because great men always precede." I said with a seductive smirk.

"You have a point."

"Your story, then." Clara said from behind me.

"Once upon a time," He rounded behind the both of us and I kept a careful eye on him. "There was a brave and clever and handsome man."

"I can almost picture him." I looked up as though I was imaging the Doctor. "I don't even have to close my eyes." Though the Sheriff moved briskly away, looking annoyed.

"Unappreciated by his royal master." He spoke.

"Prince John?" Clara asked and he turned to look at her.

"The very same."

"Then came the lights in the sky, and everything changed." Clara spoke carefully.

"The sky ship came to Earth in a fury of fire." The Sheriff said.

"I'd almost call it a crash. I remember it well."

"A craft from the heavenly spheres, bedight with twinkling lights and miracles beyond imagining." The Sheriff walked around us and paused behind me. "The most beautiful thing the brave and handsome man had ever seen."

"And I suppose the mechanical men saw you as their natural leader?" I added.

"It was I and I alone to whom the mechanical men then imparted their secrets. Shortly, I shall be the most powerful man in the realm. King in all but name, for Nottingham is not enough."

"It isn't?" Clara asked.

"After this, Derby." He said.

"Right." I breathed.

"Then Lincoln. And after Lincoln.."

"Worksop?" Clara answered. But the Sheriff raised his dagger and slammed it into the table.

"The world!" He shouted.

**XxXxXx**

The Doctor and Robin Hood were currently running through a passageway. Robin is currently carrying the block with the loop their chains are running through.

"Now what?" Robin asked as they went through a door.

"First, a blacksmith's forge." The Doctor answered and slowly went up a small set of stairs.

"So as to remove our chains?"

"No." The Doctor looked at him incredulously. "So I can knock up an ornamental plant stand. Of course it's so we can get rid of our chains. I don't want to be manacled to you all night."

Robin began to laugh.

"Oh, no. Please, don't do that."

"Ornamental plant stand." Robin repeated.

"It's not even that funny."

"You're an amusing fellow, Doctor." Robin continued to laugh.

"Oh, don't. Can you just stop! You'll give yourself a hernia."

**XxXxXx**

"So what are you hanging around here for, then, Your Majesty?" I said trying to allure him. "Why are you bothering to squeeze pips out of peasants if you've got a sky ship on stand-by?"

"Enough questions. I'm impatient to hear your story." He told me.

"Oh, but I do not have one. I was lying." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Lying."

"Yeah. People are so much better at sharing information if they think the other

person has already got it."

"Oh, that's very clever." He said looking slightly amused.

"Thank you."

"You'll do very well."

"For what?" I asked.

"Doesn't every king require a consort?" The Sheriff began to lean over me for a kiss, and I quickly manage to duck out of the way. I turned around and pulled Clara close to me. I noticed Clara glaring at the Sheriff.

"Right, you do that again and you'll regret that." I told him, pointing a stern finger at him. Not like my finger could do that much.

**XxXxXx**

The Doctor and Robin come up some steps, now free of their chains. The Doctor spots an interesting sight, a metal doorway. He goes through it. The area is long, spartan and metal with a glowing hemisphere on a console at the end.

"At last." The Doctor says taking in the look of the room. "Something real. No more fairy tales."

"What is this place?" Robin wondered.

"A spaceship." The Doctor began. "More twenty ninth century than twelfth. Data banks, data banks, data banks. Where was this ship headed?" The Doctor looked to a computer screen which gives all the details.

"The Promised Land again." Looking a tad confused. "Like the Half-Faced Man, but more sophisticated. It disguised itself as a twelfth century castle. It merges into the culture, tries to keep a low profile, so no one notices." The Doctor explains to Robin and moves to the engine in the room. "That explains the robot knights. But the engines. The engines are damaged. They're leaking radiation into the local atmosphere, creating a temporary climate of staggering benevolence."

"I beg pardon?"

"I told you." The Doctor spun to look at Robin. "It's too sunny. It's too green. And there is even an evil sheriff to oppress the locals. This explains everything, even you."

"It does?"

"Well, what does every oppressed peasant workforce need? The illusion of hope." He walks around Robin. "Some silly story to get them through the day, lull them into docility, and keep them working. Ship's data banks. Full of every myth and legend you could hope for, including Robin Hood." The Doctor looks to the data bank and it displays various book illustrations and a photographs showing Robin Hood. Robin looks on in disbelief.

"Isn't it time you came clean with me? You're not real and you know it. Look at you. Perfect eyes, perfect teeth. Nobody has a jawline like that. You're as much a part of what is happening here as the Sheriff and his metal knights. You're a robot."

"You dare to accuse me of collusion with that villain, the Sheriff?" Robin defended.

"I dare."

"You false-tongued knave. I should have skewered you when I had the chance."

"I would like to see you try."

Then suddenly the metal door, the two had come through is blown inwards by lasers.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." The Doctor says and he watched myself and Clara being dragged in, with knights at his side.

"Surrender, outlaw." The Sheriff said.

"Very good." The Doctor said and looked to me, checking me once over. I gave him a nod and a quick smile, saying that I was all right at the moment.

"Kill him. Kill Robin Hood."

"You can drop all that stuff now, Sheriff." The Doctor waved his hands.

"Doctor?" I began.

"He is not what you think he is. This is all play-acting."

"No, it really isn't. Did you listen to me? Do you _ever_ listen to me?" I said exasperatedly.

"We can't just let them kill him!" Clara shouted.

"You're not fooling anyone, Sheriff." Great, this Doctor just ignores me, doesn't he?

A blast from a knight knocks Robin off his feet. I quickly run between him and the attacker. The Doctor noticed me and begins to move to retrieve me but Robin grabs me around the waist and we back up to a window.

"What are you doing?" I asked, having completely forgotten what happens next. I've only just watched this season so things are a bit fuzzy still.

"Surviving." Robin said and I felt his grip tighten around me.

"No!" I shouted and reached my hand out to the Doctor but he was blocked by a knights laser.

Robin falls backwards through the window, taking me with him. I let out a terrifying scream

"No! Azalea!"

Robin and I land in the moat. The full moon is reflected in the rippling water.

"Yeah, sorry about the girl." The Sheriff began. Him and the Doctor were standing, looking out the window, down at the moat. "Such a pretty thing. What a queen she would have made." The Sheriff turns away. The Doctor sees Robin climb out of the other side of the moat with me in his arms unconscious.

The Doctor breathed a small sigh of relief. "Stop pretending. And she'd never be your queen when she's already mine. You and your fancy robots. I get it. I understand."

"Oh, so you too know my plans?"

"You and your robots plundering the surrounding countryside for all it's worth." And as the Doctor says this he has a moment of realization. "Gold. Gold. Of course. Gold. You are creating a matrix of gold to repair the engine circuitry."

"This is the scheme the Mechanicals have devised. Soon this sky ship will depart. Destination, London. There I will obliterate the King and take my rightful place as ruler of this sceptred isle."

"It won't work." The Doctor told him. "There's not a chance. I've seen the instruments. There's been too much damage. You are stoking up a gigantic bomb!"

"Shush." The Sheriff says and points to a knight which swings and first and knocks the Doctor out.

**XxXxXx- In the Castle**

"Engine capacity at forty eight percent." A knight spoke. Another knight was carrying a gold circuit board away. Then the Doctor wakes up. He noticed Clara chained up beside him, still unconscious.

"Engine capacity at forty eight percent."

"It's not enough. That's not enough. It'll never make orbit." Amongst the wails and groans of downtrodden humanity there is a mechanical whumph!

"That's the engines, building in power. Stupid, stupid Sheriff." He strains at the chains holding his wrists behind his back. "Argh! Go on, give!" He paused and saw a girl looking at him. "Give, you stupid things. What are you looking at?"

**XxXxXx- The Outlaws hideout**

It was morning when I woke up to sight of Robin's Hoods face, though, from what I could tell, he didn't look very impressed. I touched my head, feeling the bump that I had previously acquired and found it nearly gone already.

"Hi." I said groggily. At least I got a bit of sleep.

"The time for games is over." He said softly and I looked at him confusedly.

**XxXxXx- In the Castle**

"I think I understand you." The girl which is Quayle's ward began. "The Sheriff's using the gold to replace something."

"That's the principle." The Doctor said and looked around him to make sure no one was watching them. "But he's a moron. If he tries to fly this ship, it'll explode and wipe out half the country. What we need is a little riot." Quayles ward works on the Doctors chains and frees him. "Time to reflect on lasers and gold. Spread the word." The Doctor looked to Clara and nudged her and she woke up with a groan.

"Clara, wake-up. We're having a riot!"

**XxXxXx- The Outlaw's hideout**

There I was, laying on the ground in my slightly damp dress with Robin Hood and the others looking down at me.

"You will tell me everything this Doctor knows about Robin Hood and his Merry Men." Robin was crouched down beside me.

"What is this?" I sat up quickly. "Why are you interrogating me?" I looked around to all the Merry Men. They looked uncomfortable but where standing behind their leaders decisions.

"And then," Robin stood up. "You will tell me exactly who this Doctor is and what are his plans."

**XxXxXx- In the Castle**

"You are fit for labour." A knight spoke "Stand aside while this peasant unit is freed."

"I'm afraid you're a little late." The Doctor said.

"Explain." The knight powers up his violet beam.

"I'm already free!" The Doctor says and shakes his hands in the air. The knight shoots a beam which the Doctor reflects with a golden plate and it hits the wall. Quayle's ward produces another plate and this time, the beam is bounced straight back at the knight. It's head explodes. More knights come, but all the workers have plates for shields.

* * *

><p>The next part of this chapter should be up right after this. I can't seem to upload documents and when I copy and paste it only allows me up to 9000 words and then I have to do a new chapter. I apologize for not figuring this out!<p>

Review responses are at the end of the next chapter! Thanks :D


	10. Robot of Sherwood (Part 2)

**Robot of Sherwood **

**XxXxXx- Sheriff's room**

The Sheriff is annotating a map of England. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Engine capacity at seventy five percent." A knight spoke. There is a beeping noise. The Sheriff pushes the papers aside to reveal a monitor in the wooden table. He watches the carnage that is taking place.

"'Ods blood! Who will rid me of this turbulent Doctor?" The Sheriff shouted and he punches a knight and regrets it, shaking his sore hand.

"Come."

**XxXxXx- In the Castle**

Screams rang out as people died, but it wasn't just the people. The knights were being destroyed as well.

"Everyone, the last one!" The Doctor shouted. The knight is surrounded by reflective surfaces. Its violet energy beam bounces around a lot until if finally returns to sender, multiplied several times. KaBOOM! And the people celebrate.

"Out, out!" He says as he shoos people away. "Everyone, quickly, get out. Quickly!"

"You've saved us all, clever one." Quayle's ward said and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, which he froze him to the spot for a moment. He really doesn't enjoy bodily contact. Unless of course its with his woman. The Doctor looked to his side and saw Clara shaking her head.

"Thank you." Quayle's ward says as she leaves.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering when the last time someone other than Azalea has kissed you." Clara smirked. The Doctor shook his head at her silly thought.

"Engine capacity at eighty two percent." A knight spoke.

"You are indeed an ingenious fellow, Doctor." The Sheriff strides in looking confident "But do you really think your peasants' revolt can stop me?" He picks up a knights head.

"I rather think you're the revolting one around here." He paused and spoke to himself. "I'm bantering. I'm bantering." He looked to the Sheriff once again. "Listen to me. You don't have enough gold content to seal the engine breach. If you try and take off, you'll wipe out half of England.

"Liar!" The Sheriff shouted. "From my sky vessel, I shall rule omnipotent."

"You pudding-headed primitive, shut down the engines. What you're doing will alter the course of history."

"I sincerely hope so, or I wouldn't be bothering." The Sheriff throws the knight's head into the crucible and ushers the knights closer.

"Listen to me. It doesn't have to end like this. Shut it all down, return Azalea to me and I'll do what I can."

"I don't have Azalea." The Sheriff dismissed.

"Robin's one of yours." The Doctor reasoned.

"What did you say?"

"Wait, is she safe? She's with Robin right? Doctor, is Azalea safe?" Clara asked, and she was getting frantic.

"He's one of your tin-headed puppets, just like these brutes here." The Doctor said, though doubt was slowly flooding his mind as his worry for Azalea was increasing.

"Robin Hood is not one of mine." The Sheriff stated.

"Of course he is. He's a robot, created by your mechanical mates."

"Why would they do that?"

"To pacify the locals, give them false hope. He's the opiate of the masses."

"Why would we create an enemy to fight us? What sense would that make? That would be a terrible idea."

"Yes! Yes, it would. Wouldn't it?" The Doctor paused. "Yes, that would be a rubbish idea. Why would you do that? But he can't be. He's not real. He's a legend!" The Doctor shouted.

"Too kind!" Robin spoke from a floor above them. "And this legend does not come alone."

"Hiya!" I said rounding beside Robin. I saw the Doctor exhale thankfully, seeing me safe. I quickly looked to both him and Clara making sure that neither were hurt. Robin moved to the wall and sticks his dagger into a wall hanging and I grab around his waist and we slide down together to the floor. I watched the Doctor look at us in disbelief.

"You all right?" Robin asked me.

"Hell, yeah. I almost want to do that again." Though I felt the Doctor grab my wrist and pull me to him.

"Good." Robin watched the two of us closely, then threw the dagger at the Sheriff which he blocked with his sword. "My men have taken the castle."

"No!" The Sheriff shouted at his knights.

"Now I'm going to take you." Robin said and twirled his sword.

"This one's all mine." The Sheriff said and the two knights guarding the Sheriff are deactivated by the amulet hanging around his neck. "What do you say, outlaw? A final reckoning?"

"Oh, yes." Robin said and he and the Sheriff prepare to sword-fight.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked me, turning me around to face him.

"Yeah. I'm good." I smiled and the Doctor smiled as well. I haven't really seen this version of the Doctor smile that much, and I have to tell you, he was very handsome when he did. The Doctor reached down and grabbed my hand.

"Good. We don't have long." The Doctor said and gripped my hand tighter when we felt some rumbling and shaking.

"I shall avenge every slight, outlaw." The Sheriff said.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted coming up to the two of us.

"I know. The whole castle's about to blow." The Doctor said looking around him as the castle continued to shake.

"You have long been a thorn in my side." The Sheriff said between thrust and parries.

"Well, everyone should have a hobby. Mine's annoying you." Robin said with a smirk.

"I'll have you boiled in oil at the castle by sunset."

"Can we make it a little earlier? Cos that's a little past my bedtime." Robin cuts a rope and flies on it up to a cross-beam.

"I'm too much for you, outlaw. The first of a new breed. Half man, half engine." The Sheriff also does the rope thing and they continue the fight up on the beam."Never ageing. Never tiring."

"Are you still talking?" Robin asked.

The Sheriff cuts Robin's arm and he drops his sword. The sword fell to our feet with a clatter. Then, Robin opens his arms just like the Doctor did at the stream.

"Oh, he's good." I smiled up at Robin.

"Yeah, for stealing my move." The Doctor said but was also smiling lightly.

"Bow down before your new king, you prince of knaves!" The Sheriff shouted. The Sheriff comes at Robin, who turns so they are back to back then kicks the back of the Sheriff's knee.

"Argh!" The Sheriff yelled and he falls into the crucible. Robin descends to the ground by rope again.

"Sorry. Was that, er, was that showing off?" He said, but was still gripping his cut.

"That was amazing." Clara said.

The castle began to shake more violently and bricks starts to fall.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled and he pulled me along. "Come on, run!"

**XxXxXx- Outside the Castle**

From across the moat, we watch the castle fall and the spaceship take off. Now that's a sight you don't see everyday.

"It's never going to make it." The Doctor shouted. "Not enough gold. It'll never make it into orbit. Where is it? Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?" I asked.

"The golden arrow."

"Tuck!" Robin shouted.

"You took it?" The Doctor questioned.

"Of course we did. We're robbers." Tuck answered.

The Doctor smirked. "I love you boys."

"Doctor, what are you suggesting?"

"Golden arrow." He raised it up. "It might just be enough gold content to get the ship into orbit and out of harm's way." The Doctor offers Robin the bow and arrow.

"No, it has to be you. My arm is injured." Robin waved him off.

"You're good at this. I saw you. You won the tournament." Clara said.

"He cheated." I told them and the Doctor sighed.

"I made a special arrow with a homing device." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, brilliant. Right, let me have a go." Clara said reaching out for the bow and arrow.

"You? You do Tae Kwon Do. That's not the same thing as this."

"My friends." Robin started. I slung and arm over Robins shoulder.

"We can do it together right?" I finished and smiled.

**XxXxXx- Spaceship**

"Engine capacity at eighty three percent. Insufficient power to achieve escape velocity." A knight spoke.

Sitting on the ground, the Doctor and Clara hold each end of the bow while Robin braces it with his foot.

"I thought you said we could do it together?" Clara asked me as I stood and watched.

"Yeah. I am. I'm supervising." I smirked at her and she smiled and shook her head.

Robin pulls back the bowstring and releases the golden arrow. It hits the spaceship directly in the middle of a roundel on an engine.

"Maximum power surge." A knight says and the spaceship blasts into orbit.

"Engines critical. Engines critical. Engines crit" A knight said. Then suddenly the spaceship blows up in space.

**XxXxXx- Castle Grounds**

"Oh no. They didnt make it." I frowned. The Doctor looked to me and frowned as well. But from behind us the Merry Men cheered.

"One awful day in Nottingham," Alan sang. "Brave Robin Hood was in a jam. The arrow flew it true." His lute is snatched from him.

"Give it a rest, Alan." Will told him.

"Give me my lute!" The Merry Men continued to laugh loudly.

"Still not keen on the laughing thing?" I asked the Doctor. Their laughing was contagious, I was ready to burst out laughing myself. In fact….

"No, no, no, no." The Doctor shook his head. Clara, Robin and I burst out laughing at the Doctor and I pulled him into a hug.

**XxXxXx- By the TARDIS**

Robin was giving Clara a very personal archery lesson. I looked on at the while holding the Doctors hand as he talked to the Merry Men.

"Woo-hoo!" Clara cheered when she hit the target. "I'm going to miss you. You're very naughty."

"Oh, I know. Whoever he is, he is a very lucky man." Robin smiled.

"Marian is very lucky, too."

"I fear not."

"Don't give up. Not ever. Not for one single day." She kisses his cheek. "Be safe, if you can be. But always be amazing."

"Hmm."

"Goodbye, Robin Hood."

"Goodbye, Clara Oswald."Clara smiles at him, then goes into the TARDIS. Robin then walks to the Doctor and I.

"So, is it true, Doctor, my sweet Azalea?"

"Is what true?" The Doctor asked.

"That in the future I am forgotten as a real man? I am but a legend?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"Hmm." Robin thought to himself for a moment. "Good. History is a burden. Stories can make us fly."

"I'm still having a little trouble believing yours, I'm afraid."

"Is it so hard to credit? That a man born into wealth and privilege should find the plight of the oppressed and weak too much to bear..."

"No."

"Until one night he is moved to steal a TARDIS? Fly among the stars, fighting the good fight. Azalea told me your stories." Robin said.

"She," I felt the Doctor squeeze my hand for a moment and I turned my head away from looking at him. "Should not have told you any of that."

"Well. Well, once the story started, she could hardly stop herself. You are her hero, I think."

"I'm not a hero." The Doctor looked down to me and we walked towards the TARDIS.

"Well, neither am I." Robin began. "But if we both keep pretending to be. Ha-ha! Perhaps others will be heroes in our name. Perhaps we will both be stories. And may those stories never end." Robin held out his hand to the Doctor.

He stared at it for a moment. Releasing my hand he shook Robin's.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey." Robin said.

"Goodbye, Robin Hood, Earl of Loxley."

"And goodbye to you, beautiful Azalea Lake." I reached my hand out for a shake but Robin turned my hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Oh!" I said, but recovered. "Goodbye Robin Hood!" I smiled and pulled him into a hug. When it lingered a bit the Doctor pulled us apart and held me close, and slowly led me into the TARDIS.

"And remember, Doctor. I'm just as real as you are." Robin finished.

**XxXxXx- The TARDIS**

"Admit it." I swung our joined hands. "You like him." I peeked out the corner of my eye at him.

"Well, I'm leaving him a present, aren't I?" He said and we dropped Marian off in place of the TARDIS for Robin to find.

"Well that was exciting!" I said and moved around the new looking TARDIS. "Wow it's so high-tech looking in here. I love it." I didn't really take a long look at the TARDIS earlier. I just changed quickly because, well, Robin Hood was outside!

"So you've never been in the TARDIS before." Clara asked.

"No, I have, when she was in her grunge phase." I told her and the Doctor smirked at me.

"Ah, I see. Well Im going to get changed out of these clothes and into something more… my century." She said and left the console room.

"So Doctor…"

"Yes?" He said and looked to me. I patted a spot on the staircase that I just sat down on. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Am I still travelling with you? The current you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So you're how old now? Hmm, I wonder how long this is all going to keep up."

"You're always with me." He said looking in front of him.

"But I keep disappearing don't I?

"No. You stop."

"I do?!" I gasped. But would that mean I remain at home or in this world? Oh I have so many questions to ask.

"Yes, but," He looked at me. "But not for a long while."

"Can you tell me when I stop?"

The Doctor sighed and thought for a moment. "Azalea," He began. "When I reach my highest and my lowest, that is when you'll stop." Okay, I do know that day that will be.

"And, and do I stay here with you."

The Doctor smirked. "I'm not going to tell you. What would be the fun in that?" The Doctor stood up.

"Really?" I frowned. I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me much. I stood up and walked to the console where I had left me sonic. I was skeptical at first for leaving my sonic behind, but I had nowhere in the dress to put it. Maybe I should start wearing a jacket like the Doctor, he can fit everything in there.

"Well," I reached out and grabbed my sonic. "Can you explain this thing? You told me before that when it flashes green I have to press it and leave before I create a paradox. But why?"

The Doctor walked back to me and grabbed my sonic and studied it.

"When it pulses green it means there is another you, past or future, coming. You seem to fly around my timeline. But the problem with this thing is that it doesn't know how soon it will be til the next '_you'_ arrives. The present you could leave now, and the next_ 'you'_ I meet, could be 5 minutes from now, or 5 days." The Doctor then handed me back the sonic.

"One day, I give you a real sonic that actually works."

"You will!? What did I do to deserve that?"

"Oh many things Azalea," The Doctor pulled my hand, bringing me close, and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Many things."

From the outside, our relationship may look odd. He looks to be in his 50's while Im just 21. But I know that the Doctor is hundreds of years old. So what does it matter? If I love one of him, that means I love all of him. He is the Doctor, either if he has a fresh face and a bow tie or grey hair and some gnarly looking eyebrows. He's still the Doctor. A man that I am slowly growing to love. Day, by day he is changing my world and I want to change his.

I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his softly. It didn't last long when I went down and the Doctor reached a hand to his lips. He looked a bit frazzled.

"What?" I asked him. I had just felt the desire to kiss the Doctor and I did just that, though I wasn't expecting this reaction. "You said before that we kiss a lot, right? Or, or do we not do that now?" I stepped away a few paces now embarrassed with myself.

"No, no, no." He hands shot out. "I just didn't see that coming."

I felt a bit mischievous now. I slowly walked in front of the Doctor and quickly placed my lips on his once again, and I just as quickly stopped. He looked dazed. I giggled lightly to myself but then felt my sonic heat up in my hand and it pulsed green.

"Now? Really?" I frowned but then winked at him. "We were just starting to have some fun."

Suddenly, the Doctor wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes in the warm embrace.

"I'll see you soon Doctor." I told him.

"Yes, Azalea." He placed a kiss on my cheek and I pressed the button on my sonic. I left with the lingering feeling of the Doctors lips on my cheek and smiled. The green aura surrounded me and I took off.

However, this time, and some effort, I managed to land on my feet. I opened my eyes and found myself back in my room. Ok, so, when I leave, it seems I either jump to another part in the Doctors timeline, or end up back here, in my own reality. This was starting to get confusing.

I went to my bedroom and had a quick shower. Abby wasn't here, it seems so I have the place to myself. Then I grabbed a journal that doubled as a calendar and crossed of the days since I had first left. I also decided to write down all the Doctor Who episode titles from 2005- present. Seeing as I haven't watched the older stuff it wouldn't be much help. Then I crossed off a few that I have already experienced.

"Rose. The End of the World. Silence in the Library. Forest of the Dead. Midnight. Robot of Sherwood." I also numbered them for future reference. I felt like I was doing something River does when she goes to check her journal. I frowned lightly when I though of her. At least she was saved. But it must be hard for her having to find out at the last moment that the Doctor and I have known all the time how she was going to die. But at that moment I decided that if or whenever I meet River I will do my best to make her happy.

I rounded to my closet and looked in. I really was going to need some more practical clothing. Im still going to wear my dresses, of course, since they suit me, but I think I'll have to add a cardigan for more pockets.

I looked to my sonic. At least I can prepare quickly before I leave, instead of suddenly being whisked away.

I yawned. I was quite tired after a long few days of Doctor craziness. I wonder how I was ever going to keep up with him? I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers up and closed my eyes. Slowly, I drifted of into dreamland, dreaming of the Doctor and his TARDIS.

* * *

><p>So there we have it 12 has showed up for a episode but she was once again whisked away. :( I never want her to leave and I hate having to tear her from the Doctor but the story must go on.<p>

So who do you think she will she next? 9, 10, 11 or 12? let me know hehehehehe

**Guest:** Whoever sent **OHMYFUDGEBALLS THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER. **thank you so much. But I need to know who you are so I can read your story! Thanks again for the review!

**The Dreamer:** Well I hope I did the 12th Doctor justice! Yeah I agree, midnight is borderline creepy. But blink takes the cake for scariest episode for me.

**Sophia: **Thanks for the review again. :)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi****: **Ohhhh you guessed it! 12 is up! well some things have become clearer now I hope. :D

**AxidentlGoddess****:** WOW! Thanks for the wonderful review. I love it when I great reviews like this because it helps me put out a good things I forget to think about or add and this is a great way to help! Im trying to add Azalea in and for her to have a presence and I'm still working on getting a hang of it. But I am working on it! :D Thanks again.

**bookpond****:** Im glad you like it :)

So if anyone has any questions please let me know and Ill get right on it! and let me know if there are any mistakes etc(let me know in a nice way, I'm slightly sensitive and sometimes messages don't convey how someone actually means to say things) THANKS! Love you all! ^.^


	11. Vampires of Venice (Part 1)

**Vampires of Venice (Part 1)**

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this…

Currently, I was pinned to a wall of sorts. It was dark. My arms are held above me in a tight but gentle hold and my lips were captured in a breathtaking kiss. I blinked in surprise. I have no idea where I am and what the hell is going on. I remember being at home a moment ago.

**Xx**

I yawned when I woke up from a good sleep. I have been home for a few days and in that time I have caught up with family and friends. Abby was so ecstatic to find out I was home the next morning. I made her favourite breakfast and we chatted about life. I told her about my amazing stories that I have shared with the Doctor. She seemed so jealous, but was happy for me at the same time.

"So you haven't met the eleventh Doctor yet?" Abby asked.

"Nope," I began while digging into my rather large plate of pancakes. "But I'm sure it will happen eventually."

"He is the one I would want to meet first!" Abby giggled. "So dreamy and cute, Ahhh I'm gushing!"

"Yeah, he is pretty cute." I smiled. I really wanted to meet the eleventh as well. Since being home I've dreamed about him and I could hear him whispering my name. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. It was 11's voice and he was saying my name. It didn't sound desperate or scared. He said it with such warm and caring emotion, that I couldn't help but smile in my sleep. I could only hope that this meant that the next time I left I would be encountering the eleventh Doctor.

"But hey." Abby said as she cleared her dishes away. "I've got to go to work now. Leave me a note if you decide to disappear on me again eh?" She gave me a pointed look.

"I'll do my best." I nodded. As much as she was happy for me going on all these adventures. She did worry. The Doctors life isn't and easy and calm one. It's full of dangers and constant running. But I found it to be so thrilling and wonderful and I couldn't get enough of it. But Abby always thought about my safety. So, the least I could do for her was to write her a note before I go off.

Abby left to get ready for the day and I went to my room to change out of my pyjamas. Today I felt like dressing down. No dresses. I grabbed a pair or dark blue skinny jeans and a plaid red and white button up shirt. I left my hair down let it curl however it wanted. I grabbed my sonic off of my dresser and put in a small purse that wouldn't get in my way if I had to run around constantly.I shrugged, it will have to do for now.

I plopped myself on the living room couch. I thought back to the day that my parents were here and the look on my mom's face as I was pulled into the TV. She looked terrified but not in the way I was expecting. It wasn't the face of a mother that was losing her child. It was a face of someone that didn't want to let go of something, but knew she had too. It confused me. When I talked to her after getting home from the twelfth Doctor. She was happy to see me home, but didn't really ask me any questions. She just wanted to make sure I was safe. My father just patted my back and told him that he was proud that I was saving the world, even if it wasn't this one. I smiled weakly at them. It definitely wasn't the reaction I was expecting from my parents. But I didn't dwell on it for too long.

I was looking through my journal, wondering where I was going to pop up next. Would I be facing Daleks or Cybermen or some other nasty foe of the Doctors? I flipped on the TV for some background noise as I turned some pages. I saw Abby come out of her room and she was getting her spring coat on to head out for work.

"I'll see you later Azalea," She began as she slipped on her shoes. "Well, maybe. After all, you haven't left in a few days."

"Yeah." I frowned lightly. "Have a good day at work."

"Ha, I'll try. Coffee doesn't make itself!" She said and went out the door. I sighed. I hadn't gone back to school as of late because I was thinking that I was going to leave right away. School had made it to the bottom of my list. Sure, becoming a botanist was my dream job, but if I was going to run around with the Doctor for a long time, it didn't really seem like such a big deal. What was I going to do?

All of a sudden I noticed the TV fuzz. This was it! I quickly reached for my sonic out of my small purse and flashed over it. I tentatively reached out my hand towards the TV screen. I don't think I will ever get used to this bit. Being pulled into a TV just sounds odd, because it is odd. I gently grazed my fingers and noticed then phase through. I smiled. It was time to see the Doctor again.

But before I jumped in, I quickly left a note for Abby as promised.

**Hey Abbs,**

**I'm off to travel time and space with the Doctor again.**

**Dont know when I'll be back, but maybe I'll pick up a souvenvir from wherever I end up!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Azalea**

**P.S Could you water my plants? They aren't getting the attention they need since their mother leaves them all the time. Allons-y!**

I left the note on the coffee table and looked back at the TV. I grinned. I turned to the couch quickly, remembering to grab my journal and put it in my purse. Thankfully, it just fit. I then walked in front of the TV and moved to my knees. I took a diver pose and leapt in.

This time I relished in the feeling of falling. It was a feeling like none other. I closed my eyes and waved my arms around my side. I outwardly sighed in satisfaction. But it all ended abruptly as I landed on my butt once again. I rubbed it and I wasn't about to stand, but my head bumped against something and I felt myself being pulled down. My arms were then pinned above me and I felt a pair of warm lips attack my own.

This brings us back to the present.

My eyes quickly fluttered open. It was dark but I could make out a figure in front of me. Male, lots of hair was touching my cheeks. I looked at the face of the man that was smooching me so passionately. It was the Doctor. Knowing that, I closed my eyes and moved deeper into the kiss. 10, I've only had some few kisses and 12 I teased with quick kisses. This one however was not like either of them. This one was deep and full of passion and desire. I moaned, unintentionally. The Doctor released my hands I felt a hand reach down to my hip and play with the hem of my shirt. Then I felt his hand dip under it and touch my skin. I felt like I was on fire.

My eyes darted open. This was going a bit to fast for me. Sure, kissing was fine, but anything beyond that was a bit much so early in the game. I gasped for air as I pushed the Doctor away.

"Hey, now. Hands at your sides." I told him, breathing a bit heavily. My lips felt full and plump after the Doctor was done with them. The Doctor didn't budge but he did look at me.

"Mmm." He hummed. But then his eyes widened and he moved back a bit. He didn't move far since, well wherever we are, didn't have much space. "Azalea! Ah, sorry. I knew it was you and I couldn't help myself. Though you must be early." He smirked. "You never can push me away." He said smugly. I laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sure." I smirked. The Doctor stared at me a moment, as if trying to figure something out and I noticed him slightly nod.

"Right then." He said as he rubbed him hands together.

"Doctor," I asked and looked around me. "Where exactly are we?"

"In a cake!"

"A cake?"

"Yes a cake!"

"And why are we in a cake?"

"To celebrate Rory's engagement to Amy of course."

Then it hit me, I knew exactly what was going on and I had a little thought pop into my head. I listen closer and I could here the sounds of beer mugs clinking and darts hitting the target, and a lot of laughing and shouting. One voice in particular I heard above the others.

"Hey...! It's me! Hello! How are you?" Rory's voice shouted into his phone, trying to be louder than his mates. "The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway. Yes, I would, because you are smashing."

Behind Rory, a large cake, which the Doctor and I were currently inside of, wheeled in and "The Stripper" begins playing. His mates poke him and he turns, still on the phone.

"Oh... Oh." Rory said slowly pulling the phone from his face. "Oh, blimey. I've... I've... I-I-I... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Out! Out! Out!" His mates cheered.

"Thats my cue!" I said and popped a button of my shirt. The Doctor looked like something had caught in his throat. His cheeks turned a lovely scarlet and I smirked, blew a kiss at him and winked. Then I stood up popping out through the top of the cake! I raised my hands in celebration. Rory's friends cheered but I notice him give me a funny look, and mouth 'what?'.

"A-Azalea?" Rory stuttered. I started waving at the crowd but then I felt the Doctor pull me back down inside of the cake. Rory's face was priceless.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. This was all to tease the Doctor anyway. I wanted to now if he would get jealous or flustered and I think I hit the mark. The Doctor gave me a disapproving look. He then reached up and buttoned up the one that I had had popped off. It wasn't really like I was showing a lot of cleavage in the first place. The Doctor delicately put my shirt back in place and sighed.

"No. Never do that again."

"Awe." I said teasingly. "But the boys outside are expecting a show and I'm sure they don't want you popping out of the cake." And as if to spite me the Doctor stood up and popped out the top of the cake. I sighed and stood up beside him. Though when I did he slightly stood in front of me when he noticed the more of the guys where looking at me, in a more or less vulgar way.

I giggled when the music stopped and the men stared at the Doctor. They looked utterly confused. The Doctor turned around and saw the man of the hour.

"Rory!" He clapped his hands together. "That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake. Again. That reminds me, there's a girl outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in, give her a jumper? Lucy. Lovely. Diabetic." He whispered the last bit. "Now, then. Rory. We need to talk about your fiancee. She tried to kiss me." I sighed heavily as everyone in the room let out a gasp. "Tell you what, though. You're a lucky man - she's a great kisser." I ducked back down into the cake out of embarrassment as I heard a glass fall the to ground and shatter. There was a long silent pause before the Doctor spoke again. "Funny how you can say something in your head and it SOUNDS fine…" I quickly pulled him back into the cake to save him from possibly getting a fist to the face. Some of those guys did not look impressed.

Sometime later, we made our way completely out of the cake and I took Rory's arm.

"Sorry about him." I looked back at the Doctor and watched as he licked a bit of icing off of his finger. "He really doesn't know when to shut up."

Rory nodded quickly, still looking baffled. "You're Azalea right? You're with the Doctor." Rory looked at me.

"Yep. Thats me." I led him outside where I saw the TARDIS and waited for the Doctor to catch up. I turned to look behind me and saw the Doctor walk briskly towards us. He eyed Rory's and my linked arms and raised a brow. He stood at my side and placed a hand on the small of my back.

"Right. Let's head inside." He smiled and opened up the TARDIS.

Amy was inside and was pacing back and forth. I saw her and smiled but she frowned a bit when she saw me. She almost looked a bit guilty. But I understood where she was coming from. The Doctor really is a magnificent person. After meeting the Doctor something in you changes. As for Amy, well, the Doctor whisked her away a night before her wedding and showed her amazing things. How could she not love the company of the Doctor? Rory went in a direction that wasn't towards Amy. Poor Rory.

I walked over to Amy and held out my hand.

"Hi Amy, nice to meet you. I'm Azalea."

She hesitated but took my hands anyway.

"Yeah, I know who you are. We've met before." She eyed me curiously.

"Oh we have!? How exciting! No, don't tell me anything." I giggled and moved to where the Doctor was, leaving a slightly baffled Amy. He was underneath the TARDIS console doing some welding work. He was sitting in a harness seat. I noticed Amy pacing nervously above through the glass floor. The Doctor noticed me come down the stairs and began to speak.

"Oh! The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans…" The Doctor said as he welded and sparkes flew. I saw Rory look down at him nervously and just to add to it, a small explosion went off._ "_Ohhh! It's meant to do that." The Doctor said.

I rolled my eyes. "No, its not." The Doctor smirked at me and resumed his work.

"..because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it WILL tear you apart. So...I'm sending you somewhere. Together."

"Whoa!" Amy rounded and looked down through the floor. "What, like a date?"

"Anywhere you want, any time you want." He jumped out of the harness seat and grabbed my hand as we walked up the steps to join Amy and Rory at the console. "One condition - it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present from us," He waved a hand in front of him and myself. "Because, frankly, it's either this or tokens." The Doctor led us up another set of stairs above the console.

I looked at Rory who looked completely stunned.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" I asked him as we made our way to the top of the stairs.

"Tiny box, huge room inside." The Doctor interrupted. "What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension." Rory said as he looked around.

"It's basically another dimen…" The Doctor stopped and turned around quickly. "What?" He eyed Rory.

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories; FTL travel, parallel universes." Rory told him. The Doctor stalked down the stairs leaving me and I sat down on the steps.

"I like the bit when someone says, "It's bigger on the inside!" I always look forward to that." The Doctor told Rory, inches from his face. I laughed at the confrontation. The Doctor was helpless. He really did like explaining things and when someone knew something they normally shouldn't, it threw everything off.

"So," Amy began, breaking up the tense feeling between the Doctor and Rory. "This date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" She rounded the console and stopped beside Rory.

"How about somewhere... romantic?" He looked at me and winked as he pulled a lever setting the TARDIS in motion_. _When the TARDIS stopped, the Doctor ran up the few steps and held out his hand.

"M'Lady." He smiled and I placed my hand in his and stood up.

"M'Lord." I giggled and he led me down the steps and out to the streets of Venice.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of important words below -<strong>

Hey everyone. Sorry about the later than usual update and the fact that this chapter is so short. I haven't been feeling tiptop shape and I didn't want you waiting forever for an update. I know my last chapters updates were about two days apart each time, but that was a lot of work so Im going to try and throw you guys an episode a week, so I can try and get ahead so when I do have days when I feel less than 100% you still get you Doctor and Azalea fix. Sound good?

I do plan on getting the rest of this episode done in 1 chapter if the site lets me and I don't have over 9000 words. For some reason it doesn't load anything over that much. :( Or else I would be posting +12000 word chapters each time.

So lets jump into some review responses!

**The Dreamer**: Yeah, I wanted Azalea and the Doctor to get along well, but I also didn't want to detract from this Doctors rawness, you know? He a but rough around the edges but I find him to be fantastic!

**Lady Artiness Blaine**: Im glad you are enjoying it! Im sorry for the short chapter AHH! Its like a tease and I don't like them but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer.

**Aka-Baki Hosh**i: Ha you know what I'm talking about ;) Pickles... Thanks and I hope this teaser of a chapter was good!

**Rockout101:** Thanks! I hope to get the rest of this up in one chapter.

**KattieWatsonHolmes:** I know I messages you, but I like to give a call out on my chapters :) I hope this snogging was enough. I know, we want more! And I am loving your story. Im at the part after Christmas and they are drifting apart. I want to shout at my iPad and tell them that they are stupid and should tell each other their feelings! AHH! Yeah, Im loving it :)

Right I want to suggest and Sherlock lovers to read KattieWatsonHolmes story! It is fantastic and great if you want a long read. :)

Until next time my loves!


End file.
